Spirit of Ice
by Bowser da King
Summary: 13 years after the series, Zak is in college and meets up with Wadi again after so many years. What happens when a new villain rises up and a cryptid by the name of Ghost Raptor constantly threatens and torments Zak and Wadi? ZakXWadi obviously. Changed to M, though nothing explicit I assure you other than violence and language.
1. Prologue: Snowfall

**Edit: Fixed the amount of years. I originally had 15 years since the series ended since I thought Zak was 11, which he was at the beginning of the series, but now that I know he's 13 at the end of the series I had to go back and fix this issue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Secret Saturdays. If I did the show would've lasted longer.**

**Well now, since my writers block that lasted since September is finally over, I can continue both writing Blackest Knight and also some other fics. Crimson Vengeance is on hold yet again, however, but that's because I'm actually out of ideas on how to work with the fanfic. I mean, I DO have the next chapter written up, but due to, er… Reasons… I'm not sure whether I should post it… Now then, as to the fic it's obviously ZakXWadi for the pairing. Taking place 13 years after the series, Zak is in college when he finds out that Wadi is also at the same college as him. Why does she seem so frightened though?**

**Fic is Rated T for slight violence, language, and SOME sexual references, but nothing too severe to need an M Rating at the moment. Just like all other fics I have, this fic also has pics on DA to match the creatures seen in the fic.**

**Full Summary:  
**_**"After an expedition in the arctic, the Saturdays discover Ghost Raptor in the arctic by following the notes of a deceased Cryptozoologist. 13 years later, Zak attends college after having been able to start school years earlier since the world was safe from Argost. While at College he meets Wadi after so many years, but something about her seems off. She seems afraid, almost as if she were cold even in the warmth. Next thing the two know both are being pursued and taunted by a cryptid called Ghost Raptor. Is Ghost Raptor indeed evil? Or is there something else driving his actions...?"**_

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Prologue:**

"Do you see anything?" Zak asked his parents as they were out in the Arctic, with Fiskerton not too far away having a look around for himself.

"So far, nothing. I don't even know why we're out here if this Cryptid doesn't even exist." Doc, Zak's father, said as he still continued to have a look around for anything unusual.

"Well, these old research papers did have a photograph of what we're looking for, but I don't see how we would've never found it here before." Drew said as she sighed a bit as Fiskerton mumbled in his own words that he saw something move in the gray colored distance as the snowfall slowly started to turn into a blizzard suddenly.

"Strange… A blizzard like this just doesn't show up at random…" Doc said as something didn't feel right about this out of nowhere blizzard. Just at that moment, a loud screech was heard along with a roar as Fiskerton trembled a bit at the sounds he heard. Soon enough, a Polar Bear came charging their way, but passed them entirely when something else far more agile rushed past and leapt onto the bear's back, it's tail and eyes glowing as it's claws crush the Bear's skull, killing the mighty Bear as soon it began feasting on the carcass.

"Is… this what we're looking for?" Zak said as he didn't know if what he was seeing was real, since he never saw any other Cryptid like this. The cryptid looked like some kind of Deinonychus, but its body was white with red eyes, and its tail was an ice-like blue with magenta markings on it, with the tail having two small blades. The Raptor-like cryptid looked around as it noticed the Saturdays, its red eyes glowing as the blizzard intensified. Before Zak and the others could do anything about it, the Raptor and its kill disappears in the white of the blizzard while the blizzard subsides as it disappears entirely.

"What… Was that?" Drew asked as she looked at the others.

"Perhaps the Cryptid we're looking for…" Doc said as he looked around and realized they were back at the airship. "Well, we've been out here for days looking for that Cryptid. We'll need to look more into it to see if we can figure out what it is, but right now we need to work on something more important." Doc said as he looked at Drew, then both of them looked at Zak as he blinked.

"What?" Zak said as he didn't know why everyone was looking at him.

"Well, we've been working on getting you into a school recently since, well… We think it will be better for you." Drew said as Zak groaned.

"You really think school is going to be better for me? After how the last time I was in school I never fit in at all?!" Zak said a bit aggravated.

"It's been 6 months, Argost is dead, and we feel you need to be able to fend for yourself at some point. Besides, you never know when you might meet Wadi again." Doc said with a little grin as to the last bit as Zak became embarrassed at that comment, with Fiskerton snickering a bit as well.

"Well, I'll try if this is all some of some big plan, but I don't think it'll work." Zak said as the four of them headed back to the airship to head home.

/13 years later/

13 Years have passed since that decision and Zak had surprisingly adjusted well to life as a normal person. Unfortunately it didn't help since Wadi wasn't around so he felt he was indeed tricked those 13 years ago, but little did he know he'd meet his childhood crush sooner than he thought. At 26 years old Zak was in college and closer and closer to becoming an official Cryptozoologist just like his parents, and soon will be having his own adventures after he graduates. Unfortunately, Zak has been having a little bit of stress issues at the moment.

"Dude, relax." One of Zak's friends said while they were all at lunch.

"I am relaxing." Zak said rather annoyed.

"Dude, you've been staring at that student class list ever since you got to the W section. Is there anybody in particular you're worried about?" He said as Zak was starting to become a bit embarrassed. He knew that he would be in the same class as Wadi for this semester. He had no idea that Wadi was here at all, so he was surprised that at the very last moment he'd end up in the same class as her, and finally see her again after all these years.

"Well, actually…" Zak was about to explain before the bell rang. "We'd better get to class, you'll see what I'm worried about when we get there." Zak said as he and his friend, Max, worked on hurrying up to class. He met him years ago in high school and he was one of the friends he met over the years. Sure, he could be annoying at times whenever he suggested Zak should get a girlfriend, but Zak knew he only had feelings for Wadi and wasn't interested in anyone else.

Soon they arrived at class and we each given their assigned seats, Zak ultimately sitting next to Wadi by sheer luck, or, possibly perhaps the teacher knew his parents. Zak slowly looked had a look at Wadi though, who seemed to avoid looking at him, but he could tell she was blushing just like he was. _'So here she is after all this time…'_ Zak thought as he would admit he has been dreaming of seeing her again at some points over the years, especially a very awkward dream regarding how she stole his belt when they first met when he was reaching puberty. As much as that dream was good, he felt like he shouldn't tell anyone about that one in particular, so he only kept it to himself. Once class was over, each of the students were put into pairs of two as Zak was partnered with Wadi, each student given a two week assignment to research a different type of Cryptid. Strangely though, the one they were assigned was the same one they thought didn't even exist; Ghost Raptor.

**This story is sort of an "origin story" as to the history behind Ghost Raptor's design, as well as a long overdue 4 Year Anniversary celebration for Ghost Raptor and the other 9 Sacred Beasts, which were originally a group of Cryptids that were created some time after Secret Saturdays first aired. A crossover fic was planned since those four years ago, but at the time I had no idea how I'd type it up, so it was only four years later I'd end up making the fic, this time with the knowledge of the full series as to help the fic flow better and easier. I should mention that Xilatealeon, who also appeared in Blackest Knight, is part of the 10 Sacred Beasts, being the 10****th**** of the group.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cooling

**Well, another update so fast. That's because I need something to do out of boredom honestly, so yeah. So here we have it, Chapter of Spirit of Ice. Be sure to check out my DA account for related pics for this fanfic. **

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 1:**

Sometime after class Zak went back to his dorm. He was convinced by Max to stay in a dorm since he'd have more freedom from his parents that way, though still, he did actually miss the Cryptids back at home. Speaking of Cryptids, he could've sworn he heard a familiar screech on his way to his dorm, and how Max remarked how his fish sandwich disappeared in his hands before he had the chance to eat it, which everyone found hilarious though Zak couldn't help but think of Komodo when that happened for some reason.

"So that fish sandwich I work so hard on making just eats itself before I can even get a bite into it! Can you believe that?!" Max said a bit grumpily as he walked into the dorm, causing Zak to roll his eyes.

"Well, you are kind of on the heavy side so it may be a good idea to work out more and work less on eating so much." Zak said as he heard a familiar shriek of rage that he knew all too well since entering High school years ago.

"DEREK! I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE FOR THE REPORT!" A girl by the name of Alice yelled at the much shorter Derek.

"Not my fault I constantly trip over stuff in your dorm in that case!" Derek yelled back as he had no way of figuring his way around complicated or cramped spaces with the fact he's blind.

"Well even if you're blind I don't see how it's so hard to find your way around even when you do so just fine everywhere else in this school!" Alice said as she huffed a bit angrily.

"Well then, unless you have any better ideas I'm just going to leave and-" Derek tried to say before being picked up by Alice over her shoulder and being dragged to her dorm by force, unable to think of any way to protest against this now that she's forcing him. Max was looking out his and Zak's dorm just laughing at the site he's seeing, that is, until Alice flashes him a glare that spooks him back into the room, causing Zak to laugh a bit.

"And here you actually tried to hook me up with Alice once." Zak said as he remembered that painful day in his Senior year where Alice just beat the three of them up when Max got the idea to try that. Well, it was more like Max trying to be a pervert rather than Max trying to solve any of Zak's problems.

"Yeah, I realize that mistake by now since Derek is unfortunately being the victim with his own attempts to win her over. To think he's the shy one and that Alice is the bold one of those two." Max said as he remembered something. "By the way, weren't you and some other girl paired up together for the project?" Max said as Zak stumbled a bit as he almost completely forgot about that.

"Great, now I have to try and hurry and find her to make plans for the project! Thanks for reminding me in time!" Zak said as he rushed out of the dorm before Max even had the chance to say anything else. Meanwhile, Max's backpack was being tugged at by something as it was none other than Komodo who was raiding his food and ate his sandwich, though the brief moment he was visible didn't last long enough for Max to see him by the time he turned around.

"Um… Ok…. This is weird…." Max said as he backed away towards the window, his backpack still open as a familiar Pterosaur named Zon peeks her head in, steals a can of tuna from Drek's backpack, while Fiskerton stands on the roof of the building just shaking his head.

"_Why are you two stealing food from people today?"_ Fiskerton spoke to Zon as Zon just ignored him and ripped open the can, but before she could eat the tuna an invisible Komodo steals it very quickly, Zon letting out a screech as Komodo turns visible and has a smug grin.

"_Not my fault it was YOUR plan to sneak all the way here while Doc and Drew are at their wedding anniversary for the whole week."_ Komodo spoke to Fiskerton, though all that could be heard from everyone else was lizard noises.

"_Well, I didn't want to just sit around doing nothing for the whole week! Even then I didn't want to get into trouble!"_ Fiskerton said as Komodo looked around.

"_Well then Genius, you lost track of the Pterosaur, how more genius can you get?"_ Komodo said smugly as Fiskerton looked around and nearly freaked as to where Zon could've flew off to. "Ah don't worry, we'll find her, just lift me onto your back so we can get going." Komodo said as Fiskerton lifted Komodo up onto his back as Komodo's camouflage hides both of them as they move off to find where Zon wondered off to.

Back at Wadi's dorm, she's trying to figure out how to start off the first paragraph to the report until she feels a cold breeze hit her back. "Hello?" She said as she looked around as to what could've caused the breeze, since the window was shut as well as the door. Plus the heat was supposed to be on so nothing could really cause the breeze at all… Until she sees the air vent freeze as a mist enters through as red eyes form from the mist, Wadi falling out of her chair trying to back away from whatever it is. Slowly the mist takes on the form of a Raptor-like Dinosaur as its red eyes lock onto Wadi, but before it does anything at all it hears a knock on the door.

"Wadi? Are you in there?" Zak asked as he remembered the pain Derek suffered from entering Alice's dorm without knocking. To think each of those 7 times he did so he walked into her changing but how that happened each time was a mystery. The mist-like being looked over at the door as Zak knocked again, the mist fleeing into the vent as the temperature turns back to normal albeit slightly cooler than normal still.

"Um, Zak? You can come in." Wadi said slightly shaken a bit as Zak opened the door and walked into the room, seeing Wadi hiding under her desk a blinks.

"Um… What are you doing hiding under your desk?" Zak questioned as he didn't seem to notice the air being slightly cooler. Wadi just sighed as she got out from under her desk and looked at Zak.

"Well… Er…" She tried to explain before shaking her head. "I-It's nothing… Just don't worry about it." Wadi said as she tried not to look directly at Zak, feeling slightly embarrassed, though Zak was doing the same to hide his blush. Wadi remembered how she commented on him being cute years ago when they were young, but now it was clear that he was handsome. Zak could think the same about her, and was hoping he'd not do anything stupid to ruin any possible moments between him and her.

"So… We've got a bit of a tough research topic for our Cryptid project. Too bad we couldn't end up researching Fisk, Zon, or Komodo. Makes me wonder how those three are doing since it's been a while since I saw them during the summer." Zak said as he figured they'd have a much easier time with any other Cryptid rather than Ghost Raptor, since he only saw, or thought he saw, Ghost Raptor about 13 years ago and not even his parents saw it ever again since that moment in the Arctic.

"Yeah… I never even knew that Ghost Raptor actually existed like other Cryptids did. So when did they suddenly validate it being a Cryptid?" Wadi asked as she looked at Zak.

"Well, I think my parents may have put it in the Cryptid Database after how we saw it years ago." Zak said as Wadi blinked.

"You actually saw Ghost Raptor?" Wadi asked rather curious.

"Yeah, it was 13 years ago a few months after Argost's death and while we were looking for it in the Arctic. We found it, but we couldn't really tell if it was actually Ghost Raptor other than the obvious fact it's a Dinosaur as the name suggests." Zak explained as Wadi looked as if she was looking off into the distance, but was actually seeing the mist form again behind Zak, the red eyes appearing again before a familiar screech is heard again and it disappears just as quickly.

"MAAAAAXXXXXXXX!" Alice yelled as the wall shook next to the room as Alice threw Max into the wall.

"How'd he get in here anyways? I thought you locked the door!" Derek said as he felt rather cramped between stuff littered across the room.

"Well, not my fault I found out I was re-assigned to work with you two on the project!" Max yelled as he didn't know why he got thrown into a wall like he did.

"THEN KNOCK NEXT TIME YOU IDIOIT!" Alice yelled as Zak probably knew exactly what happened after what he heard.

"So… Since this means Max will be out of my dorm I think my dorm will be quieter to work at?" Zak suggested as Wadi nodded quietly.

"Yeah, I think that'll be a better idea." Wadi said as she let Zak show her the way to his dorm. "Still… We've got two weeks to work on this project… Do you think we should be better trying to take the time to get used to seeing each other after so many years?" Wadi suggested as Zak seemed to like that idea. Meanwhile, behind them the mist formed into a familiar shape in the form of Ghost Raptor as it looked at the two of them walking off, before turning back into mist again and disappearing…

**So, Fisk, Zon, and Komodo sneak out of the Saturday's home, now hiding around the college, while Ghost Raptor is also somehow there, and having three Digimon OCs being turned into Secret Saturdays OCs but having the same basic themes to the three of them (Save for Mac being called Max and Drek being called Derek in this fic, the former of those being their original names). So yeah, this'll be fun to see where this ultimately goes.**


	3. Chapter 2: Warmth

**So here we have it, Chapter 2. Hopefully I don't go under writer's block again anytime soon since I feel like I'm on a roll here. So we left off with Zak and Wadi heading to the former's dorm due to Zak's friends making too much noise for work in the room next to Wadi's, but when they started to be more closely followed by Ghost Raptor, some rather odd things start to happen. Meanwhile, the Nagas find themselves with a revived Kur for a mysterious reason, yet he is not very pleased with the Nagas' previous efforts to bring upon a new era…**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 2:**

Meanwhile, in an underwater cavern deep in the ocean, a badly beaten Rani Nagi ponders about how she ended up in the situation she has put herself in…

/7 years earlier/

_Rani and the other Nagas were trying to find a way to continue their plans of bringing upon a new era in honor of Kur, but without Kur this would prove difficult. That is, until a mysterious being showed up._

"_I say, some serpents you are for thinking you are most loyal to the King of Cryptids?" A voice laughed as Rani looked around as to who was there, but say nobody._

"_Who are you?!" She asked as soon enough the being appeared behind her, his eyes glowing red as he stares down at her._

"_I, am Dragora the Dark. Yessssss… I am the master of this universe, and nobody ever surpasses me. No…" Dragora said as he gazed at Rani and the other Nagas who looked confused as to Dragora's appearance._

"_You? The master of the universe? I highly doubt that." Rani said as Dark telepathically turns off the gravity in the area as the Nagas float helplessly in the air along with some other objects, until they float to a high enough point as Dark turns the gravity back on as they plummet to the ground. Rani was shaken a bit, but she stared at Dark a bit angrily ready to attack until Dark summons up a twister to strike the area as her minions are sent flying through the air and are literally blown away._

"_My power is just too awesome… Yessssss…" Dark said with a laugh as his eyes glowed a bit as he suddenly became calm and serious gazing down at Rani. "Now then, I assume this is still not convincing enough for you as to my power, no?" Dark said as Rani just starred in horror with how easily this Dragon-like being just shown its own power without even giving a care as to any unnecessary witnesses in the form of their own enemies._

"_If you are indeed powerful, are you able to bring back the dead then?" Rani suggested as Dark laughed slightly and grinned as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Rani heard a loud stomping noise from behind her, as she looked behind her to see some kind of 100 meter colossus standing before her. Suddenly the creature's eyes glowed an all too familiar shade of orange, as it glared down at Rani, while other Nagas showed up to observe the titan that towers over the area. "W-Who are you?" Rani said as the creature looked down and laughed at her._

"_Foolish Naga, you honestly forgotten about your one, true leader?! You disappoint me with how little you have accomplished." The creature's telepathic, booming voice said to them all as Rani's eyes widened._

"_Kur…. The Great Kur has retur-" Suddenly Rani found herself being choked by a telepathic energy as the Nagas become terrified as Kur let out a loud roar._

"_FOOL! YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU ARE WORTHY TO SERVE ME ANYMORE?! I've waited thousands of years to return to my full power! Yet what happens when I return? I'm stuck in the body of a 13 year old human! You recognize me because you can remember my power, yet you made NO attempt to try and bring me a better body to inhabit! You know, one that doesn't force me to do things differently against my own, more powerful will?!" Kur yelled angrily as the Nagas become even more terrified. _

"_Oh great Kur… We had no idea that the boy was preventing you from-" Rani said as suddenly Kur breathed an explosive breath of flame upon the other Nagas, killing them in an instant, while using his massive foot to step on and crush several others. Rani was unable to flee even if she wanted to, since Kur held a telepathic grip on her._

"_You know nothing of my true being or power, Naga, so your kind has failed me for the last time!" Kur said as Dragora the Dark laughed at what he was seeing here. _

"_Well now, this is certainly proving to be an interesting sight. Yessssss…" Dark said as Kur looked down upon Dark rather suspiciously, then recognizing who he is, bowing to the smaller being much to Rani's surprise._

"_Oh Legendary Dragora… Your presence here is an honor to my powerful being… What is your command?" Kur said as Dragora just smirked._

"_It is very simple, Kur… Kill off the Nagas… Then we shall see if you have true potential on this world… Yesssss…" Dark said as suddenly Kur's eyes glowed to have a group of Cryptids surround Rani ready to kill her….. Until an odd roar is heard in the distance that makes even Dragora the Dark look surprised as he turns to face that direction. "Xilatealeon!" Dark said as he warped away, leaving a confused Kur as suddenly from the brush rushed out a 50 foot long Lizard of some kind, one with head crests, a black colored back with blue stripes, and a boomerang shaped tail; The Great Aurora Lizard, Xilatealeon. Kur was the first to respond by breathing a stream of fire upon the creature, but Xilatealeon appeared entirely unaffected as Xilatealon just roared at the much larger Cryptid King. As Kur moved to stand from his kneeling position he was still in, Xilatealeon took the moment to charge up a powerful attack and fires a beam of pure energy straight at Kur, completely vaporizing the giant deity as Ragi had disappeared, with the cryptids that were ready to kill her having fled as fast as Dark had. With everything in the area having fled, Xilatealeon lets out a mighty roar as it moves off to elsewhere nearby._

/Back in the Present/

Zak and Wadi decided to talk with each other for a while before they started their two week research project. Still, finding out about Ghost Raptor was going to be tough work.

"So… You named Ghost Raptor yourself?" Wadi asked out of curiosity as Zak nodded.

"Yeah, the papers we used to find it in the first place didn't have its name on it, and when I brought up the name of Ghost Raptor the other Secret Scientists just sort of accepted it." Zak said as Ghost Raptor did not actually have a name before they found it. Once again Zak heard a familiar screech, but this time he knew it couldn't be Alice since his dorm was nowhere near hers. He took a moment to think about it before none other than Zon peeked her head in through the window, much to Zak's surprise. "Zon?! What are you doing out here in the open?!" He said to her as Wadi just blinked.

"I… Don't remember Zon being that big before…" Wadi said as she noticed Zon's head only just barely as able to fit through the window opening. Indeed Zon had grown much larger over the years, as it turned out that Zon was not actually at her full size much to the Saturdays surprise some 3 years after Zack started with normal school.

"Well, she went under some kind of growth spurt, but we still don't know why or how. But that's not the point when she shouldn't even be here in the open and-" Zak said as Zon had left after a mere moment of looking away from the window. He moved towards the window to see where she could've went, but couldn't see her anywhere despite how easy it would've been to find such a huge Pterosaur in the air. Meanwhile, Fisk and Komodo were outside, still cloaked thanks to the latter, as they saw Zon fly off as the two soon follow her to where she could've went. They end up moving past her when she simply landed to look at a white mist that was in front of them, causing Fisk and Komodo to screech to a halt before they ran into it. Thank goodness they did, as the mist soon formed into Ghost Raptor.

"_Who are you?"_ Fisk asked the strange Dinosaur, but only got a roar as a response. Zon, however, was able to understand him, and screeched at Ghost Raptor, and after a few roars and growls at each other Ghost Raptor leaves.

"_What did he want?"_ Komodo growled to Zon, who growled saying Ghost Raptor had asked where they last saw the Nagas. Why Ghost Raptor was interested in them was a mystery, as they heard nothing from the Nagas for a very long time. A moment later some students came dangerously close to spotting them, until Komodo hide both his "brother", and much hated "sister" as the three of them moved off thinking later at night will be best to try and find Zak, though Zon decided not to mention she already found his dorm all because she hated Komodo.

Back at Zack and Wadi, Zak talked with her about how his parents had sent him to school a few years after nothing noticeable had happened since Argost's death.

"Do you think they're trying to set you up?" Wadi asked as Zak just blinked.

"Set me up? As in you and me getting together? Actually, I kind of think that was their plan in the first place…" Zak said as before he knew it Wadi had kissed him on the lips as he eyes just widened trying to think about what was happening before he realized his lifelong crush was kissing him, then finally returning the kiss without even noticing Max was standing by the open door.

"Well, so Zak finally hooks up with a girl faster than I expected." Alice said as Zak and Wadi broke apart completely embarrassed.

"MAX!" Zak said as Wadi looked away all embarrassed, but inside she was happy that her first kiss was with Zak. Thankfully Max got his punishment with Alice dragging him by the ear back to her dorm.

"Alright mister you need to work on this research with me since Derek is going to be useless in this. Also NO PEEKING ON THE LOVEBIRDS!" Alice yelled to a helpless Max as Zak and Wadi looked at each other for a moment before they busted up laughing.

"Is she always like that?" Wadi asked since she never seen anyone act in such a way before.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zak said before the two finally stopped laughing and looked at each other, both looking a bit shy all of a sudden.

"So… Er…" Wadi tried to say before Zak took the moment to passionately kiss her on the lips, Wadi returning the kiss as her heart practically melted yet again. After a while they stopped in-order to breath and both looked at each other happily.

"So… I guess the next thing we should do is go out on a date at some point?" Zak suggested as Wadi nodded.

"Yeah… And also get back at both your friends for spying on us and your parents for trying to set us up with each other." Wadi said with a rather mischievous grin as Zak nodded to stand up and stretch, only for his pants to fall down as Wadi just laughed with Zak's face becoming all red.

'_Same old Wadi… Just the way I like her…'_ Zak thought to himself before they decided to start with some of their project so they wouldn't be slacking off entirely. Meanwhile, as they worked they were being watched from the air vent by a pair of red eyes that were obviously Ghost Raptor's, before it disappeared deciding to wait until the two were away from each other...

**Hehe… Max you moment killer you. Man will you regret it with the torture Alice is going to put you and Derek through. Meanwhile, Rani is mentioned in the beginning but won't become part of the actual plot until a few chapters later. Why did Ghost Raptor simply ask for the location of the Nagas though? Why was Dragora the Dark actually doing something when normally he does nothing but sit around all day despite the power he has? All will be revealed at some point, but the first kiss between Zak and Wadi was something I wanted done so that more plots could more easily be started based on what Ghost Raptor's purpose is. Also don't worry about Kur, who is designed as an imposing 100 meter colossus in this fic, being killed off so early. He'll reappear, because having the star Cryptid King of the series appear only once in such a manor is a waste, especially with how I designed his true form. He won't reappear anytime soon though.**


	4. Chapter 3: Freezing

**Well now, I'm sorry if the grammar and spelling isn't as good as the previous chapters, but as I'm typing this I'm busting up laughing thinking of how well Chapter 4 is going to go. Want a basic summary of the upcoming chapter? Look at both my recent profile update and my DA account. Seriously, I'm having trouble thinking of how the dialogue is going to from Dread, the main robot in both this chapter and the hilarious next one. So basically if you want a good laugh, be sure to read the next chapter, but it's not going to be mentioned again save for one detail so it's literally going to be a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. Man, I've always wanted to have one of those mindscrews pulled off like they normally are. Anyways, on with the chapter. Also, since the next chapter is sort of a joke chapter, I sort of crammed a bunch of events into this chapter as not to leave people too bored while a non-canon chapter takes place next.**

**Zak and Wadi are working on their project, er, actually, trying to think of a plan to get back at everyone for obviously being set up with each other. Meanwhile, the villain of the story shows up and orders his servant to spy on the two lovebirds. Ghost Raptor then appears before Wadi yet again, but much more threatening this time…**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 3:**

Somewhere underneath the sand and the ground of the Sahara, an old research laboratory is there. Inside are a bunch of giant test tubes containing giant sized embryos of mutant Kaiju waiting to be born, but unfortunately for their creator, that won't happen for another 100 years at the rate they're developing.

"Ugh… At this point I'll have to turn myself into a robot if these monsters are to work out as planned….." A bumbling, lone scientist said as he walked amongst the halls of his lab. "Even so, I have more to worry about capturing Cryptids than I do with these freaks at the moment, so then, let's get to business." The scientist said as he walked up to a robotic entity that was hooked up to a wall, it's energy being recharged after a previous task before the scientist presses a button to wake up the robot from stasis. Slowly it looked around as it moved its arms a bit, then three, blue eyes flickered on and gazed down at the scientist as its body unhooks from the recharge station and a cape-like bit of energy appears on its back as it hovers in the air.

"Yes, Master Jenova. What is your command?" The robotic said as it bowed before Dr. Jenova, even though the robot didn't have feet.

"There's a certain boy by the name of Zak Saturday I've heard so much about over the years. I've finally decided you will be the one who will find him. Do not kill him until I give the order, merely study him and follow him around, act like nothing special is going on, I don't really care, just be sure not to attract too much attention Dread!" Jenova commanded as Dread bowed again.

"As you wish…" Dread stated as his body components shifted around, slowly taking the form of a Quetzalcoatl-like flying creature, as a door opens up and Dread flies out and drills through the sand on the surface, then hitting speeds faster than sound as soon he's flying clear out of Northern Africa and heading to the United States where Zak and Wadi are located…

* * *

"So, who are those three that you know anyways? I've seen the short kid around before but I'm not sure if I've seen the other two." Wadi asked as she and Zak tried to work on a start to their project.

"Well, it's kind of hard how I met them. In High School I met Max. He may be a bit overweight, but he's stronger than he may appear. Alice, well, I don't like talking about her especially behind her back. To point it simply, she always scares everybody around her, even the teachers, and she can also lift all 248 pounds that Max weighs and throw him clear across the room." Zak as he heard a familiar thud that could only mean one thing. Alice had thrown Derek and Max out of her room as Zak had suspected just happened, while Alice had slammed the door shut being sure to lock it.

"Come on Alice! You know I can't head back to my own dorm without "peeking" like you said not to! Zak's probably still with that girl!" Max said as he was rather annoyed with how easily he could be tossed around. Meanwhile poor Derek was stuck under Max's weight.

"Well it's not my fault I LIKE TO SLEEP EARLIER THAN EVERYONE ELSE." Alice said as Zak noticed the time it was, but wasn't too bothered by it other than his alone time with Wadi would be ruined at this rate. Then again, he could always go outside for a while and figure out why he saw Zon sneak out. If she were out on the loose, then that probably meant Fisk and Komodo were also loose as well.

"VERY WELL THEN ALICE ENJOY YOUR WONDERLAND IN THAT HELL OF A ROOM YOU HAVE THEN!" Max said as he stormed off angrily, Derek helplessly trying to reach for his cane as he slowly got up and sighed to himself.

"The things I do to try and win over Alice at times…" Derek muttered as he walked back to his own dorm, while Max walked back to his and Zak's dorm as well.

"So, how'd you do with working on the project so far?" Zak said with a slight grin as Max didn't look amused. Wadi couldn't help but grin for some reason as well.

"Well, we have to research on a prehistoric hold-out, but we can't think of any specific one to do. We're lucky we got the choice for our Cryptid while the others got more specific ones." Max said as he spoke the truth. Indeed some other students got harder ones to research, but Zak and Wadi had it the worst with Ghost Raptor since hardly any information on it existed. "Anyways, who's your new girlfriend since I have a feeling I'm most likely going to be forced out of the dorm because of her?" Max said with a bit of a grin himself as Zak and Wadi looked at each other.

"My name's Wadi." Wadi said rather simply.

"Name's Max. That name of yours is Arabic I take it? That and it's sort of obvious you kind of are with that hood of yours." Max said as Wadi nodded.

"Yeah, I am from the Middle East." Wadi said as she and Max talked for a while as Zak thought of what Max mentioned about his, Alice, and Derek's reports being about a prehistoric hold-out cryptid. His mind immediately wondered to Zon, who his father Doc had literally described the same way upon meeting her for the first time.

'_Should I tell Max about Zon and the others?'_ Zak thought to himself as Wadi and Max were talking.

"So, Zak, I guess if we're going to be cryptid researching we should try and go outside and see if any local Cryptids exist, right?" Max suggested as Wadi looked at Zak.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea." Zak said as Wadi looked a bit worried thinking Zak would get in trouble if anybody else found out about Fisk, Komodo, or Zon, or if Max found out about them and told anyone else they were here. While Max left to head outside to have a look around, Zak noticed Wadi seemed worried. "Is something wrong?" Zak asked her, but Wadi just shook her head.

"N-No… Nothing's wrong…" She said even though she oddly felt scared for some reason. Sure, she's known the three "pets" as sometimes Zon, Fisk, and Komodo are called, but it was something else she was worried about for some reason.

* * *

A few minutes later Zak and Wadi met up with Max, having each brought flashlights. "So you didn't even bother to wait up for us?" Zak asked as Max nearly jumped hearing them sneak up on him like that.

"Well, yeah, better get an early start with searching, right? Unless of course you two simply wanted me out of the room so you could make out with each other again." Max grinned as Zak punched his arm.

"Shut it. You're just jealous that one girl just doesn't seem attracted to you at all." Zak said as Wadi giggled a bit at the obvious reason as to why he'd say that as Max groaned.

"Even so, let's just get this Cryptid hunt started, shall we?" Max said as the group of three moved off into the woods, with some hoping they'll find something and Zak worried about where his three "siblings" are.

* * *

Zon was roosted on a rather odd perch as she lay in the trees asleep. Meanwhile, Komodo is keeping Fiskerton invisible as they kept watch for something Zon told them about.

"_Do you think this "robot" really is out there?"_ Komodo asked since he hardly took anything that came out of Zon's mouth any seriously at all since we all know this lizard hates her, while Fiskerton just shrugged.

"_Zon's never one to lie at all."_ Fisk said as Komodo merely growled.

"_Well then, she's certainly lying on that branch for who knows how long now. She wasn't even asleep most of the day and she's been on that same branch for some time now!"_ Komodo growled as he wondered what the heck Zon was up to, if she was up to anything that is.

"_Well, she certainly is odd with what she was doing lately, but I've never seen her act anything like this in particular."_ Fisk said as he heard a familiar voice approaching them. Zak, Wadi, and Max headed towards where the three were, as Zon slowly woke up and had a look at them from her perch. Soon enough Max happened to shine his flashlight at Fisk and Komodo, and though they were invisible, their shadows were still present.

"Odd… Why do I see two shadows and not anything there?" Max said as he had yet to notice Zon up in the tree even though she was hard to miss due to her larger size nowadays.

"_Hey, isn't that the fat kid I took a sandwich from today?"_ Komodo said as he recognized Max as Zak crossed his arms having heard Komodo say that.

"Alright Komodo, stop playing hide and seek and show yourself already. You too Fisk." Zak said as Komodo and Fisk became visible and Max just jumped and yelled a bit before Wadi told him to be quiet. Even so, Max's slight yell was enough to have Zon fly up and land in front of them, in turn screeching at Max as Max passes out suddenly.

"Easy girl, it's me, Zak!" Zak said but still Zon felt like she was threatened, but then simply decided to fly up to the "nest" she was roosting on to guard it for whatever reason. This confused Zak a bit more. It was obviously a nest, yet it was too big for any other flying animal to have built other than Zon. Yet there were obviously no Male Ornithocheirus living in the area for Zon to have mated with, so why she'd have a nest here of all places was a mystery. Even then, the only other Pterosaur species that shown interest in her would've likely ate her by this point, so it obviously wasn't Ropen as even Ropen didn't live anywhere near here. He didn't know why he kept thinking of the subject yet Zon having this nest here must've meant she had eggs she was guarding, yet who the father would've been just confused him. A moment later Komodo growled at three, blue eyes in the dark that slowly floated towards them.

"And here I never thought humans were so blunt regarding a female Reptile such as her." Dread said as he looked upon the group, Fisk and Komodo ready to fight as Dread aimed his gun-like right arm at Wadi, causing Zak to step in front of her protectively since he immediately didn't like whatever this robot was.

"Who are you?!" Zak said a bit angry as Dread's gun arm changed back into a normal arm as he lowered his weapons.

"I am Robotic. Cryptid. Capturer. Mark 0. Humans simply call me Dread." Dread stated as he continuously looked at the group, then glancing up at Zon. "The Ornithocheirus is obviously guarding eggs, but you seem to forget a special characteristic some female reptiles have." Dread said as Zak was even more confused.

"But, doesn't an animal need a mate in-order to breed? It doesn't make sense that Zon would be able to lay eggs if she didn't have a male to mate with her." Wadi suggested as Zak nodded in agreement. Dread merely glanced at them though, his "face" void of any actual emotion.

"Female reptiles can lay eggs regardless of whether males of their kind live in an area. Depending on the species, a female reptile can lay eggs without having to have mated with a male. Lizards are known to do this the most frequently, as even an entire population of lizards in one region are entirely females bred from the same individual females. Pterosaurs such as "Zon", as she calls herself, are no different, but again, depends on the species in question." Dread explained as Zak looked a bit baffled since he was being lectured about this kind of topic.

"So… Zon laid eggs by herself?" Zak said as Dread nodded.

"Obviously you won't be able to see the eggs since she'll be heavily guarding them, but I must warn you of anybody passing by the area." Dread said as he pointed out Derek moving outside by himself, who Zak and Wadi saw.

"What's Derek moving outside by himself for?" Zak said as he knew Derek by himself like this was never a good idea.

"Isn't that the blind kid?" Wadi said as Zak nodded.

"Yeah, he's blind, which makes it all the more stranger why he's out here by himself and-" He said as Alice rushed up to him and grabbed hold of Derek and dragged him away.

"Seriously?! You literally have to get my attention by trying to get yourself killed?!" Alice said as Derek didn't seem to say anything as Zak and Wadi just stared in confusion as to what Derek could've possibly been doing. Meanwhile, Max finally woke back up and saw Komodo, Fisk, Zon, and Dread staring at him.

"An Ape, a Lizard, a Pterodactyl, and a Robot that looks suspiciously like Shockwave from Transformers. How interesting." Max said before passing out again as Zak just sighed.

"We'll have to drag him back at this rate…" Zak said scratching the back of his head as Dread was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Wadi seemed to look around, noticing something off with the surroundings as a breeze hit the area, and sent a unusually cool chill down her spine, causing her to shudder.

"It's getting cold out… Plus if we don't have back soon we'll have to worry about getting caught by the teachers." Wadi said as Zak knew the last bit was something to worry about, though oddly didn't know why she said it was cold as he looked at Komodo and Fisk.

"Well then, since Zon isn't likely to leave any time soon, you two will need to be able to keep an eye on her. Mom and dad won't like it, but you'll have to find a way and sneak out at times to make sure Zon doesn't get into any trouble." Zak told them as he grabbed a passed out Max by one arm and Wadi helped by grabbing his other arm as they slowly dragged Max back, while Fisk and Komodo stayed on guard duty with Komodo turning himself and Fisk invisible again. _'Still, I wonder what Wadi said about it getting cold when it's 70 degrees out… It's not even that cold…'_

* * *

Wadi was back in her own dorm in her bed, just trying to relax as thankfully Alice in the room next door was finally quiet now. Then Wadi felt an odd breeze again as she woke up and looked around. Not seeing anything, and like before, her window was closed and the heater was on… As the airvent again started to freeze as the same mist from before appeared in the room, the mist forming into a Raptor-like entity yet again; Ghost Raptor.

"W-What… What are you?!" Wadi said as Ghost Raptor's red eyes glanced at her trembling form, letting out low growls as it moves into Wadi's bed, the sheets and blankets becoming cold as the temperature was dropping to around less than 30 degrees as Ghost Raptor stared down at a scared Wadi. She wanted to scream, but found that she couldn't for some reason, as Ghost Raptor eyes her with a soulless gaze, his tail glowing magenta as it moves to have the tail blade pointing at her, then Wadi being grabbed by the throat as Ghost Raptor roars a freezing wind at her.

Zak, who was in his dorm, heard what he could've sworn was a roar that he remembered being from Ghost Raptor when he saw it years ago, and went out of his dorm to see where Ghost Raptor could be, immediately be alerted when he saw an icy mist from under the door to Wadi's room, immediately rushing to her room as he opens the door to see Ghost Raptor standing there on Wadi's bed, it's claws around Wadi's neck as she looks very pale and passed out, seeing her body tremble as Ghost Raptor slowly turns its head to stare back at a furious Zak.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Zak yelled as Ghost Raptor merely grinned and tossed the shivering Wadi into the wall as he leapt at Zak so suddenly, pinning him down on the ground roaring in his face, but Zak getting his arm free and punching the side of Ghost Raptor's head, stunning the Raptor as Zak kicks the Raptor off of him forcefully, as Ghost Raptor gets back up ready to attack until an angry Alice was glaring at Ghost Raptor.

"VALEO DAEMON DE GLACIES!" Alice yelled as she grabbed the 357 pound Ghost Raptor by the neck and smashed it into the floor, as Ghost Raptor turned into mist again as it disappeared entirely. Derek and Max came running into view as they heard what had happened, while Zak went to Wadi to see if she was alright. She was shivering constantly, her body temperature very low as Zak became increasingly worried about her.

"Is she going to be alright?" Max asked as Zak lifted up Wadi and carried her out of her dorm.

"We'd better get her to the nurse's office. She's passed out and her body's practically freezing!" Zak said both worried and angry as to Wadi's health and also whatever the heck Ghost Raptor was trying to do to her.

About 30 minutes later, Zak was pacing around the nurse's office as Wadi lay in a bed, covered up with multiple blankets with the heat turned up higher than usual to try and warm her body up. The Nurse had a look at Wadi's condition.

"Is she going to be alright?" Zak asked as the Nurse nodded.

"She just needs to warm up and get some rest. I should've known Lucas's decision to assign you two to research Ghost Raptor was a bad idea, but he never listened when I told him." The Nurse, named Miko, looked at both Wadi and Zak.

"So, you know about Ghost Raptor?" Zak asked her as she nodded.

"Somewhat. All I know is that in ancient times those who saw Ghost Raptor were almost "cursed" by having to eventually confront Ghost Raptor again later in their lives, especially when it appears and tries to attack a loved one. Wadi's condition and what you told me has all the typical symptoms of Ghost Raptor's behavior, so there's no doubt it was Ghost Raptor." Miko said as she looked at Zak with a suddenly stern look. "By the way, find a way to keep the fact your cryptids snuck away from where you live from you parents. They may be gone for the week, but that doesn't mean they should just roam free. Someone else might see them." Miko said as Zak nodded.

"Thanks for helping Wadi, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her… I should've known somehow that something was wrong with her… She acted a bit funny today, frequently mentioning stuff about being cold or not wanting to tell me something that happened earlier during the day." Zak said as Miko nodded.

"Speaking of which, you should be back in your dorm about now. I know you're worried about Wadi, but you can't stay here all night like this. You both have school tomorrow so you need to be in bed." Miko said rather harshly as Zak nodded and went back to his dorm as Wadi rested rather peacefully, as a hidden Dragora the Dark eyed her from the window.

"Tsk, when will Ghost Raptor learn that interfering with humans is never a good idea. No… Perhaps if that Raptor were more loyal to King Leon I shouldn't have to worry about this. Yesss-" Dark was saying as suddenly he was grabbed by the neck by an armored hand, and dragged into a portal leading to a snow covered plain with a house in the middle. "Where am I?" Dark said as he knew for sure who grabbed him.

"Well, obviously my place Dark. I need your help with something." A voice said from an armored being who stomped toward his own house, dragging Dragora with him while he kept trying to hold in a laugh…

**So the next chapter is going to be somewhat of a joke chapter and does not actually happen in the storyline, so it can be either ignored until Chapter 5 or read for the lulz. I don't really care which, as long as Chapter 4 is still enjoyable either way. The chapter takes place in an alternate version of what'll be the next day, so it's not really to be taken seriously except for a few aspects.**


	5. Chapter 4: Storm

**Note: This Chapter is silly, and except for a few parts none of the events in this chapter actually happen, and it's explained why as well, so don't take this chapter seriously. Except for the ending bit and what else is said to be serious in the end note.**

**One thing to note about the future chapters. Max, Derek, and Alice are not normal humans, the first two hints being from the last chapter, the most notable being how Alice shouted something in Latin. I typed something basically "BEGONE DEMON OF ICE", but the translation back into English was messed up so future Latin quotes from her will probably be messed up as well.**

**Jenova gives the order to have Dread kill Wadi after having looked into how much of a threat she and Zak are, but when Zak unintentionally discovers Dread's fatal command flaw Dread ends up taking orders from almost everybody and everyone to bring upon the most unusual day in the cast's history.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 4:**

"DREAD!" Jenova yelled as he busted into a room where Dread was researching the data he collected. Dread merely turned around to look at Jenova.

"Yes, master?" Dread asked. "I'm working on the data you've had me collect. Kur is not present in Zak anymore, meaning Zak has no powers anymore. Three other Cryptids are also in the area where he resides. What do you wish me to do master?" Dread asked as he bowed before Jenova, who grinned at his loyalty.

"Well, since I can't risk having Zak regain the Kur powers, KILL HIM!" Jenova said.

* * *

"**HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! STOP THE STORY HERE FOR A MOMENT." A booming voice said as everything was suddenly paused. Suddenly the view switches to an unnamed Dragora sitting next to an armored man typing on the computer.**

"**What? What could possibly go wrong with this chapter?" I say as Dragora was fuming.**

"**Well for one, it's downright SILLY! I mean, look at the last fanfic you made into a parody by improvising! We both ended up in said story and wrecked the place arguing!" Dragora yelled as I simply shook my head.**

"**Trust me Dragora, this ain't happening this time. It's all going to be just a single chapter so deal with it. Do you want me to kill you the same way Yami was destroyed in another fanfic?" I said as Dragora suddenly froze and didn't say anything else. "I didn't think so." I said as I resumed typing up the story.**

* * *

Sometime later, Dread arrived back at the college, but everyone is asleep. Wadi is still in the infirmary sleeping, Zak and Max are both passed out in their dorm, Alice is oddly silent despite being probably the loudest and most brutal student in the entire college, and Derek is back at his house since he doesn't have his own dorm. Why he was still near the college earlier is a mystery for another day, while Dread flies by the college and transforms into his more humanoid mode.

"HOLD IT!" Dragora the Dark suddenly yelled out as he appeared before Dread. "I have orders from a certain imbecile to trap you in the dreams of everyone. So good day to you. Yesssssss…" Dark said as he warped Dread into the realm of dreams, only to also end up in the same realm. When he woke up he found himself on the dark side of the moon.

Meanwhile, in this dream-like world, life is about the same as it would've been two days from now. Dread arrives inside the college, though despite the number of students nobody seems to notice him as anything different from what is "normal", but then again, that is to be expected in this realm. Dread searched around for his target, and spotted Zak with Wadi and slowly floated up to them, his gun arm pointed at Wadi again even though the order is to kill Zak, but due to last time he knew if he targeted Wadi Zak would put himself between himself and Wadi, which of course ends up happening.

"You again?!" Zak said as he was angry with Dread trying to threaten Wadi for a second time.

"I have been given orders from Master Jenova to terminate you." Dread stated as he was ready to fire upon him.

"Well then, tell your boss I'll be after him then!" Zak said as Dread blinked and bowed, then transforming and flying off to Jenova's lair. Zak was confused as to what the heck just happened. Meanwhile, Dark was looking from out the window even more confused.

"Zak sounding so bold when he has no powers? Even in the dream world? Then again why didn't Dread just shoot him when he had the 10 seconds to do so?" Dark said as he heard Zon's screech, but instead of a Pterosaur he saw a Komodo Dragon. Meanwhile the actual Zon….. Moos like a cow. Dark just raised his eye at this sound mix-up "What a strange dimension…" He muttered as he tried to find some spot that wasn't so crazy.

* * *

At Jenova's hideout, Dread meets up with Jenova and Jenova looks relatively pleased. "Well, that was fast." Jenova said.

"The master said for me to tell you to he'll be after you." Dread said as Jenova had a suddenly baffled expression as to what exactly Dread just said.

"I beg your pardon?!" Jenova said as he went to see if anything was wrong with the volume on his hearing aids, but they were perfectly fine.

"He said for me to tell you he's out to get you." Dread repeated as Jenova blinked and started to laugh kind of oddly.

"Well, Zak is out to get me." Jenova said not sounding either angry or surprised, but couldn't help but bust up laughing. "Now then, is that right? Zak, the puny kid with no powers anymore, IS OUT TO GET ME?!" Jenova said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing until he finally snapped and laughed a bit more before getting angry. "NOW THEN, YOU TELL HIM TO GO SCREW HIMSELF THEN IN THAT CASE!" Jenova said as he had no idea what the heck was going on, but Dread nevertheless bowed, transformed, and flew off. On his way back across the ocean Doyle ends up landing on his back. Where he came from in the sky or how he ended up here at this specific time is also a mystery.

"Well then. Figuring out how the heck this Naga relic works is a priority now." Doyle said as he scratched his head a bit as Dread suddenly stopped in midair.

"Very well then Master." Dread said as he transformed, grabbing Doyle in one hand and the relic in his other hand as his three eyes scan the relic to see what it was and how it worked. "Dimensional Dragon portal device. Currently set to have an entrance appear in front of the user and have the exit appear in the sky above this spot here." Dread said as Doyle just blinked. "Anything else I can do for you?" Dread said as Doyle just grinned at this opportunity.

"Tell me, where were you heading anyways?" Doyle asked as Dread explained what he was doing…

* * *

…With the next thing he knew he was flying back to Jenova. Jenova was just in the middle of a rant, and by the time Dread returned he was just about to yell at him, but all that surfaced was nonstop laughter when he had a single glance at Dread.

"What the hell happened to you Dread?! I mean! Look at you! You-" Jenova said before ending up pointing to a mirror where Dread had a look at himself, seeing that his humanoid mode was dressed up in a maid outfit. How did it even fit the metallic from that Dread had in the first place? Meanwhile, Dragora the Dark was again watching while invisible.

"This isn't right… Is it?" Dark questioned before moving off out of the lair, by when he opened the exit door he was suddenly flooded by water instead of sand. Nothing truly made sense even in the world of dreams despite how Dragora the Dark had worked on it before and saw no issue with it previously.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the realm of reality, Kur's spirit finally found its way to the college after having specifically looked for Zak over a 7 year search. "Finally! That brat will pay for humiliating me!" Kur said before a computer monitor hit him in the face somehow, and when he looked at it the monitor turned on to reveal Dragora the Dark's face.

"GET IN HERE!" Dark yelled before Kur found himself sucked into the world of dreams where it was suddenly raining fire and lightning made pillars of ice. Dragora the Dark looked spooked as to what was happening at the moment, but was determined to stay calm about this.

"Oh mighty Dragora, we meet again after nearly-"

"SHUT IT! I NEED HELP HERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE PERFECT ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! YESSSSS!" Dark said partially forcing that hammy yes into his rant because he felt like he was going nuts with what he was seeing so far. "I need you to find a robot named Dread. Tell him to do what you ask him to do! I don't care what it is! Just something! I need to find out if he's the cause of the anomalies here!" Dark commanded as Kur bowed as his wings grew larger and flew off to find Dread. When he finally did, he just about laughed as much as Jenova did.

"A robot wearing human clothing. What a big surprise here." Kur said as he suddenly became serious, remembering his original reason for heading to the college before being sucked into this oddball world. "Now then, as your master I command you to find the one named Zak Saturday for me!" Kur said as his four eyes glowed orange when he said that, Dread bowing as he usually does, transforming, and flying off yet again, all while Kur is suddenly confronting a miniature Blue Whale. "Odd. I don't remember being this big." Kur said as he looked at the whale, only for to suddenly roar like it had a trumpet stuck in its voice box, giving a painful screeching noise to Kur's sensitive hearing.

Back at the College, Dread found Zak Saturday as intended, but didn't seem to notice as everyone was laughing at him because he was still in the maid uniform. What exactly did Doyle end up making Dread do anyways?

* * *

"**Alright now this is starting to just get silly here." Dragora interrupted the story again as I shook my head. "Now you're just adding things at random!" Dragora complained as I grabbed him by the throat.**

"**Who's typing this story here? Me, or you?" I asked, to which Dragora growled.**

"**You, but I'm the one keeping you on track instead of…. DOING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Dragora yelled as he was baffled as to how anyone could take this seriously at all.**

"**Well Dragora, I have already warned ahead of time this chapter is non-canon and is entirely silly. Just wait til the ending, the non-canon stuff ends after something big happens." I said as Dragora just facepalmed.**

"**Oh really? Something big as in a giant Kaiju attack?!"**

* * *

Instead of said idea happening just yet, Dread found himself all the way in India where he was scanning a giant crocodile by the name of Superkrok, and then proceeding to transforming into a hovering Crocodile.

"Hey Dread, if I were you I'd put this lipstick on. I have a feeling what's going on is never going to be brought up again so don't worry about people's reactions." Superkrok said in its cryptid language as Dread put on the lipstick onto his Crocodile form's "lips". "And also while you're at it go find tell Jenova to get out of town." Superkrok said as Dread flew off. Meanwhile, Superkrok uncovered a gemstone he hid in the water and looked at it as a holographic, Lion-like cryptid appeared on it. "King Leon, we have a problem."

Back at Dread's current location, he arrives at Jenova's lab where Jenova just stares in absolute horror to see what exactly happened to the robot he thought he had full loyalty from. "What is going on here?!" Jenova yelled.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Dark yelled as he had a look at the strange weather in the form of flying marine animals and land animals living in the water suddenly having the ability to breathe underwater. Kur was looking around as just how hectic this dream world was starting to become stranger and stranger each second.

"I think I know what's wrong. We need to find that robot again if we want this to stop, oh mighty Dragora!" Kur said as he was suddenly shrunk to be only Dark's height of 10 feet. Dark suddenly looked around, then snapped his fingers as he had Dread appear before him, suddenly screaming like a girl at the horrifying sight of….. Dread as an alligator wearing lipstick in a maid uniform.

"Do I even need to ask what happened?" Dark asked as Dread shook his head. "Even so, HOW DO WE STOP THIS CHAOS?!" Dark said as even his powers was unable to stop the chaos that was being started, soon enough a blackhole opening and beginning to destroy everything.

"It is simple. You simply need to turn the off button to this dimension." Dread said as Dark look absolutely confused, but then warped himself into the Chronicle Castle that controlled this dream dimension, turning off every switch as finally the chaos comes to an end and everything turns black.

* * *

The next thing Dark knew he woke up in the real world, Zon and Komodo ahead of him and both of them making their normal sounds. "Check." Dark said as he warped to the oceans to see if there was any out of place animals. "Check." Dark said as he warped to the Sahara where Jenova's lab was and saw no water. "And lastly check." Dark said as he sighed in relief as he was tired of what just happened, but then it hit him. Where was Kur?

Zak was still asleep, the sudden odd dream having ended as now he was seeing himself in a black void, soon coming face to face with Kur himself.

"Hello, Zak Saturday. How long has it been anyways?" Kur said as he laughed at how both he still ended up where he needed to be and from the slight crazed events from moments ago.

"**Well then, the ending was a bit better than expected. Kur got what he was looking for, but then again, at what cost the magnificent idiot?" Dragora said as he was waiting to see how Kur would be handled in later chapters.**

**So yeah, this was the most bizarre chapter I've ever written. Unfortunately, while I did get to type of Doyle's part, I couldn't get to thinking of Doc and Drew having a part in the events that happened, so yeah, this was the best I could think of for the most random chapter I can ever think of. As for what Superkrok contacted King Leon about, it will be brought up again, as does Kur being stuck in Zak's mind in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: Chill

**Note: You have passed the insane acid trip that was Chapter 4. Now I hope I'm not going to have to bring up anything that happened in that chapter save for the last bits. If you were wondering what exactly happened, the dream world was a paradise until Dread showed up. Each order Dread was given ended up causing more and more chaos. This is because Dread, like Grandis and the Dragora from the bold dialogue/commentary in the previous chapter, are from different eras. However, while Grandis and Dragora are from the future era, Dread is from the past, which causes more difficulties than what a future being would cause.**

**So the chapter begins inside Zak's head as he sleeps in the early morning, from his original dream now shattered to reveal himself face to face to Kur himself, the very evil being that was part of him until Argost unintentionally removed Kur from him and destroyed both Kur and himself in the process. Kur is not here to take over Zak's mind, because he cannot do so. Instead, he is trying to get a way OUT of Zak so he can continue to find himself a physical body. Meanwhile, Ghost Raptor returns as he shows a hatred towards Kur and targets Zak this time…**

**This chapter isn't as long as the other ones at about 1,714 or so words, but at least I fit what I could into it at the moment.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 5:**

"So, Zak Saturday. We finally meet on a more even plane." Kur said as he gazed down at Zak, who stared at Kur with slight confusion and anger.

"Are… You Kur?! But how are you still alive? I thought you were destroyed all those years ago!" Zak said as he grew a bit angrier, causing Kur to just laugh.

"And you have a mate this time. How touching. But that's not why I'm even here. I am here to find a way out of this maze of a mind of yours. I knew my plan was to find and eliminate you, but due to our previous link my plans will get nowhere when I'm inside your mind!" Kur roared in anger as Zak just gazed at him.

"Don't you dare go anywhere near Wadi! I nearly lost her once already!" Zak said a bit enraged as his eyes glowed orange, which in turn shuts up Kur's laughter as his four eyes narrow at what he's seeing.

"You…. Still have your powers it seems…. Yet I did nothing to give them back to you…." Kur noted as Zak blinked and realized he has his old powers back. Kur thought for a moment before huffing a bit angrily. "Well, looks like when I get out things will be harder for me than it may seem." Kur said as Zak was not impressed.

"I just want you out of my head!" Zak yelled as Kur was a bit more impressed this time.

"Don't worry about it, once you wake up I'll be put into limbo unable to do anything until you fall back asleep or get knocked out. Unfortunately that means my plans will be-"

"Zak! Wake up will ya?!" Max yelled as Zak woke up as he was unable to hear Kur's voice in his head anymore, but his eyes still glowed until they stopped glowing making him realize he does indeed have his old powers back. That still doesn't explain how Kur returned from the dead. "Weren't we going to check on your girlfriend. By the way what's her name since I don't want to keep embarrassing you like that." Max said a bit confused as to seeing Zak's eyes glows, but never brought it up.

"Yeah, we should go check and see how Wadi's doing." Zak said as he got up and went to the nurse's office to see how she was doing. When he got there was relieved to know that she was resting peacefully, hoping her dream's aren't being haunted by Ghost Raptor like his own have a douchebag known as Kur trying to escape. Seems like the Cryptid King didn't think his brilliant plan all the way through. He was happy to see Wadi slowly begin to stir, then waking up and looking at Zak for a moment, before immediately grabbing him in a hug as she starts to cry. Zak calmly hugged her back. "It's alright Wadi… You're safe now…" Zak said to try and comfort her. "What happened before I got your room last night?" Zak asked since he figured that he should know as much as he can about Ghost Raptor's behavior in-order to try and protect Wadi from that monster of a Cryptid.

"I-It… Just showed up in the room as some icy mist….. It appeared on by bed just looking at me… Then it grabbed me and next thing I knew my body was getting colder and colder…" Wadi said before bursting into tears again, too scared to try and remember the events of last night. "I just don't want to be alone if that thing appears again…" Wadi said as she cried into Zak's chest as she hugged him seeking comfort, which Zak happily gave her by holding her to him, kissing her forehead as he holds her.

"Don't worry… I'll be there for you… I promise I won't let that thing attack you again…" Zak said as Nurse Miko looked at them.

'This is more dangerous than it looks… I need to talk with Nick about this…' She thought to herself as she walked out of the room towards where Nick, the teacher who gave Zak and Wadi the assignment of Ghost Raptor. "Nick, you've got to give them a different assignment. Ghost Raptor is more dangerous than-" Miko said before Nick's eyes turned a soulless red when he gazed at her, Miko backing away in fright and noticed that nobody else was around. The air became very cold, as slowly "Nick's" body turned into mist, and Miko found herself pinned down by none other than Ghost Raptor as the halls and floor froze over with ice and Miko found herself unable to remain calm at this revelation.

"You will remember none of this when you awaken…." Ghost Raptor said before roaring a freezing chill into her face to have her pass out, as Zak heard the roar and went out to see Ghost Raptor, Wadi also seeing Ghost Raptor and hiding behind Zak almost immediately.

"Get away from her…. Stay away from all of us!" Zak yelled as his eyes glowed orange in an attempt to have Ghost Raptor leave, but to no effect. Ghost Raptor just let out a demon-like cackle as it just taunted Zak, slowly moving closer to him as suddenly he's slugged in the face by Alice for a second time, as Ghost Raptor stumbles backward and growls angrily at Alice.

"How do you keep doing that?" Zak said as even Alice wasn't THIS fearless, or, at least he didn't know she was as she turned to face him.

"Cyrum non potest regere glaciem daemon!" She shouted right in Zak's face but Zak was baffled by the fact she was speaking Latin again.

"Um, pardon me?" Zak said since he didn't understand what she said.

"She's saying that Kur cannot control an Ice Demon, but how did you still have Kur's powers?" Wadi asked as Ghost Raptor merely glanced at the three of them, just watching them as if waiting for something.

"So, you speak Latin while somehow Kur is stuck in my head after nearly 13 years, including having his powers again. How can this get any more bizarre?" Zak said as suddenly Ghost Raptor was rammed into by some kind of Megatherium-like creature, Ghost Raptor pushing the beast aside as suddenly a Stethacanthus shaped creature rammed into Ghost Raptor as fast as a torpedo and as it and the Sloth keep guard of Miko while Zak watches in confusion as to what the heck is going on, as Alice's eyes turn red as she transforms into a much larger creature in the shape of Gorgonops as she roars at Ghost Raptor. Soon things grew too out of hand for Ghost Raptor as the three large Cryptids forced it to transform into mist again and flee, the temperature turning back to normal as Miko is still passed out, the Stethacanthus looking at Miko.

"She's alright, not as severe as when Wadi was attacked last night." It said as the Sloth looked at her.

"Yeah, I think we lucked out. Ghost Raptor would've killed us more than likely if this was anywhere else." The Sloth said before the Stethacanthus sighed and transformed into a familiar shape; Derek.

"DEREK?!" Zak yelled as the Megatherium transformed into Max. "MAX?! WHAT 'S GOING ON HERE?!" Zak said as Alice transformed into back into her human self.

"It's hard to explain, but we can't explain it when the other students are going to be about at any moment. We know that our teacher Nick disappeared last night but Alice found him, but by the time we got here, well, you know the rest." Derek explained as he put his shades back on as the lighting was hurting his sensitive eyes.

"Yeah… I think you might have more to explain than just that… Such as how you can transform into Prehistoric Animals like that…." Zak said as his three friends looked at each other than Alice looking behind Zak.

"Where's Wadi?!" Alice yelled as Zak looked behind him and in the room to see Wadi was nowhere to be found…

**The suspense! The cliff hanger for this chapter! The fact each of the prehistoric forms that Max, Derek, and Alice have are yet again homages to their Digimon counterparts! Basically, three Digimon I designed were based off Megatherium (Max/Mac), Gorgonops (Alice), and Stethacanthus (Derek/Drek). A fourth counterpart to these Digimon designs exist based on Therizinosaurus, but I'm not sure if her character will appear, but if she does, she'll be part of the next chapter. So now Wadi is also missing (It's an easy guess as to who took her), meaning Zak is going to have even more reason to despise Ghost Raptor soon…**


	7. Chapter 6: Blaze

**Well now then, sorry for a bit of any possible delay. While I was typing this earlier yesterday, I ended up losing motivation and falling asleep for a few hours ending up waking up at 5 PM. Then when I tried to continue I got bored and went to bed again. Man I know I'm extremely lucky I currently don't have school to deal with but man am I getting lazier with stuff these days. Now then, for those who keep an eye on both my DA account and the fanfics I post here, generally the pics for certain characters are uploaded there first before they even debut in the story, but one in particular, a character nicknamed "Taurus", is to appear in this fic and has a bit of a mysterious background, while Alice is known to act ENTIRELY different from her usual self just thinking about him (In other words she has a huge major crush on him). Also be sure to check out both Alice's and Max's pics that I have uploaded. I still need to work on Derek's pic though, I haven't made a final design other than the fact he's blind and wears black colored clothing. Now then, onward with the chapter summary and also the story:**

**After learning three of his friends are mutants, Zak is slowly explained why they all know each other and why they also happen to know of Zak. Meanwhile, Ghost Raptor is holding Wadi captive somewhere while a Dragon by the name of Dragadro begins reviving Dragons all across the globe, under the orders of a being called King Leon…**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 6:**

Some could say knocking out Zak was a bad idea, but that's what Alice ultimately did in-order to keep the location of their hideout a secret. Still, that also meant Zak had a chance to chat with his enemy Kur, who was actually getting used to his situation at hand, as Zak found him sitting on a chair reading some kind of book based on Cryptozoology made nearly 100 years ago.

"Ah, Jenova that old fool. If you didn't score lucky with that genetic experiment you wouldn't be such a useful threat to my own existence." Kur muttered as he pretended as if Zak wasn't even watching him with utter confusion. "So the Gorgon girl knocked you upside the head eh? Tough blow, to the point I have a kink in my neck which is the exact spot you got hit." Kur said as he turned the page to his book.

"So, since you're obviously making yourself at home in my mind do you at least think you're going to be useful if either of us want to be rid of each other?" Zak suggested as Kur turned to face him.

"Boy, just because I'm normally supposed to be 100 meters tall doesn't mean I'm supposed to be some kind of savage monster of a Cryptid God 24/7. Understand that before we both end up in some kind of mess both of us don't want to be in. Not that we're not already in such a mess, but still, please think before you upset the deity that's currently still twice your size." Kur said as he stood up and had the chair and book disappear in a puff of flames, before facing Zak with his typical folded arms stance.

"Now then, if I can repeat myself, is there any way you can be more useful even though I have your powers again?" Zak asked as Kur just stood and thought for a moment.

"How long have you known that Alice girl anyways?" Kur asked as Zak didn't look too amused, until Kur sighed and tried to explain what he meant. "Look, I have a hunch I know somebody who talks about a girl named "Alice", but I'm not sure if it's the Alice that you know. Tell me, is there anyone else she tends to know other than those other two idiots and your girlfriend? Anyone in particular she brings up?" Kur asked as Zak calmed down and thought for a moment.

"Well, she does tend to talk about a guy named "Taurus". Or, wait, not exactly talk about him, more like saying his name whenever she's alone and ma-" Just before Zak could continue Kur immediately looked rather disgusted and wave his hands around for him to stop as he tries to forget what Zak was nearly about to say.  
"OKAY, I see where this is going. I knew exactly where that was going so you didn't need to explain that to me. I know enough about human habits already and believe me compared to the Nagas humans tend to be awkward about that subject compared to anything else!" Kur said sounding a bit disturbed, especially since even though Zak didn't fully explain it he'd be able to know the full explanation once he wakes up, before becoming serious again. "Now then, so she knows a guy named "Taurus" and is…. Daydreaming about him, so I think I might know who this guy is. If I told you now though, A: It'll spoil the surprise, and B: Alice is said to be able to read minds and believe me, I much prefer limbo when you're awake than forcefully having to see you in this void by having Alice knock you out." Kur said completely humiliated as Zak was a bit confused.

"Can you… Give me any kind of hint as to who this guy is? Me and Max have been wondering about it for 7 years now." Zak said as Kur looked a bit freaked.

"…7 years… The same amount of time that passed since-"

"WAKE UP SATURDAY!" Alice said as she did a literal wake-up slap to wake the guy up, Zak immediately waking up trying to tell her he's awake but Alice is still slapping him. Zak remembered what Kur mentioned earlier about being able to feel his own injuries as well, so wondered if Kur would bring this up later. Still, having the Cryptid King in his mind reading literature was odd enough as it is. Finally Alice stopped slapping Zak as she looked at how dazed he was from that, Zak slowly getting up feeling how red his face is from how hard she slapped him repeatedly.

"So… You knocked me out huh? Kur told me about that." He said the last bit unknowingly as he was still partially dazed from Alice slapping him, as she just looked at him a bit confused before finally getting angry.

"NOLI INNUTRIO DAEMON REX Cyrum! Quam in me quaeritis interficere ODIO MI Guidonem TAURUS!" She yelled right into his ears as now he was fully awake, not understanding a clue as to what she just said but apparently she said something along the lines of 'Mention either Kur or Taurus around me and you will die'. Even so, nobody questioned her for unintentionally yelling out Taurus's name, that is, if that was his actual name or just some nickname, as he's been told by Derek at one point. For reason he couldn't tell if she was speaking Latin correctly or not, but either way it always made her intimidating whenever she poke in such a way and often used the language to her own advantage at times.

"Remind me to ask where the heck you learned to speak Latin the way you do…." Max said as he got a glare from Alice as he was suddenly shut up entirely. Meanwhile, a woman who looked like her late 30s walked into the room.

"So, this is the famous Zak Saturday I've heard about?" A stern voice said before all attention was on her.

"Well, Zak, this is our group leader Duo, pretty much the ONLY one who can beat Alice in a fight other than-" Max was about to mention Taurus until he knew the best solution was to shut up immediately before he even mentioned any sort of reference to him, as Alice's attention was a death glare glancing right at him.

"That's what I thought." Alice scoffed as she looked back at Zak then at Duo. Duo just had a look over at Zak.

"So… Why'd you bring him here if he had lost his powers? Or did he gain them back somehow? Either way, it's not that important to me." Duo said as she glanced over Zak. "Even so, he'll be useful for the dangers that lie ahead. It's ever since 7 years ago that Cryptids thought to be have only been made up were beginning to show up. First a Ghost Raptor sighting, then one of Xilatealeon, then some rumors of a large cavern underneath the Sahara. Soon it's not just these Cryptids, but the long missing Dragons begin to return as well." Duo explained as she turned on a TV Monitor that displayed reports of some gigantic Dragon that's attacking cities across the Globe.

"Earlier today yet another city was attacked by this Fire Dragon. It's clear there's a pattern in the attacks, but nobody is able to confirm where exactly the Dragon is heading or even why for that matter. First the attacks went all the way from Asia all the way into the United States, but where this Dragon came from is a mystery-" Suddenly the broadcast was cut as the ground began to shake, then the power going out as a loud roar was heard outside.

"Well, looks like I was right about the Dragon heading this way." Derek said as he heard its roars from outside. Soon Duo led all of them out, where a Dragon was flying around in the sky circling above the hideout, soon firing a telepathic blast into the ground as from the ground rises the skeleton of a Dragon, as the bones became more fresh and muscles forming around them, and eventually fully regenerating into full life as it takes its first breath for who knows how long.

"So… It is finally time is it?" The smaller Dragon asked to the much larger Dragon hovering in the air, as the group hide behind a large rock as to not be spotted.

"Yessss… King Leon personally summoned all of us… I'm too busy seeking Ruk's hideout, as anything from the Mirror Dimension can mess up our plans entirely since a being from that dimension is more powerful in this dimension." The large Fire Dragon said as he knew right away that the group was hiding behind that rock. "So, in other words, is it Saturday I see down there?" He said as he landed on the ground as gazed over the rock to see Zak with his eyes glowing orange even though he's not trying to use his powers.

"Nice trick with the eyes… Or… Is that the ancient Kur that I'm seeing in that gaze?" The Dragon laughed. "Oh I remember him alright. I've returned to fix what the higher beings have messed up, since they've been meddling with the flow of time in this universe too much." He said as his right wing motioned for the other Dragon to fly off and seek out its target. "Nagas, humans, they're both primitive regardless of what they say… Civilization can be overrated at times…" The Dragon stated again as his eyes literally burned red gazing upon Zak as he lifts him up into the air telepathically. "Now tell me… Where is Kur hiding?!" The Dragon roared as suddenly he was slashed at in the leg by Duo, who transformed into a Therizinosaurus to force the Dragon to drop Zak, while Max caught him as a Megatherium.

"YOU FOUR! GET OF HERE! FIND THAT OTHER DRAGON BEFORE IT GETS TOO FAR!" She yelled as Max, Zak, Derek, and Alice ran off, Alice transforming into a Gorgonops as she tosses the other three onto her back as she runs in the direction the smaller Dragon flew off to.

"Is she going to be alright by herself?!" Zak said.

"She's never faced a Dragon as big as that one, but trust me, she's had more experience than it may appear." Alice said as she arrived at a cavern, with the Dragon flying into a cave on a cliff above them, which leads into the same cavern as the entrance on the ground does.

* * *

Ghost Raptor held Wadi captive deep inside the cavern, as the ground and walls were covered in Ice. "You know why you're here, right?" Ghost Raptor "said" as he was looking right at a partially froze Wadi, though Ghost Raptor was purposefully trying to keep her conscious yet freezing at the same time.

"W-What do you want with me and Zak?! Why are you doing this?" She yelled at Ghost Raptor as he merely laughed at her questions.

"Zak is too dangerous for our plans… Or… At least Kur is… Still… There is nothing you did wrong, you're simply in the way…" Ghost Raptor said coldly as the ground shook again, the Dragon that went into the cavern landing in the center of the room much to Ghost Raptor's surprise.

"Dranox?" Ghost Raptor said referring to the Dragon standing before him.

"This human is none of our concern, Ghost Raptor, what is it with you and torturing innocents?" Dranox said as Ghost Raptor growled.

"I do as I please… Nobody gives me orders to do otherwise…" Ghost Raptor stated as Dranox shook his head.

"I do not agree with Dragadro nor King Leon as to what we are all doing. Shouldn't we all be targeting Jenova and rallying the 10 Sacred Beasts?! It's him we're after! Not these Civilians even if they have mutant powers or not like the five that Dragadro was talking to!" Dranox yelled at Ghost Raptor as Zak, Max, Derek, and Alice were slowly sneaking to near the cavern, Zak seeing Wadi being held captive as he tries and uses his powers on Dranox, and surprisingly, it actually worked as Dranox looked around, glancing at Wadi, then glancing at Ghost Raptor with fire burning from his mouth as Ghost Raptor backs away.

"Traitors to justice shall be dealt with myself… If King Leon refuses to understand our real cause, I and the Chosen One shall handle this ourselves!" Dranox spoke in a mix of his and Zak's voice as Ghost Raptor turned to face Zak, but was practically cornered by Dranox, Max, Derek, and Alice.

"Very well then… But heed my warnings… I will not help you directly and I shall continue to torment as I please!" Ghost Raptor said with a roar as he unfreezes all of the cavern and disappears, Dranox moving aside so that Wadi can run over to Zak, Wadi hugging him so tightly he nearly fell over.

"Well now, I thought me and Taurus were lovebirds like this…" Alice muttered to herself as Dranox blinked at what Alice had said.

"Did you say… Taurus?" Draonox questioned as Alice stared at him.

"…What do you know about him?!" Alice yelled a bit angrily.

"Calm down lass, he isn't going to be able to return to you as he promised so quickly unless we try and find a solution to all of this madness around the globe. If we don't get Dragadro to stop what he's doing, Taurus may not be able to survive what's heading his way!" Dranox said as Zak, Derek, and Max were surprised that the Dragon before them knew of Taurus.

"..How do you know him anywa-" Alice said before Dragadro's head was forcefully smashed through the wall, a three clawed slash mark on the right side of his head as he grumbles from pain.

"Damn… That woman is just like the one from the future timeline… Looks like I have no choice here because of her it seems…" Dragadro grumbled as Duo entered the cavern.

"Well then, Dragadro, it looks like you'll be having to do as I tell you to after that beating." Duo said as she walked by Dragadro's large head, Dragadro grumbling in anger.

"Fine then, but good luck convincing King Leon his ideals is all madness as they really are! If it wasn't for that pesky Time Lion I wouldn't even be involved in this idiotic crisis." Dragadro muttered.

Sometime later, Duo had explained all that is happening. An evil professor by the name of Jenova trying to take over the universe, the 10 Sacred Beasts, Ghost Raptor being the first of them, among other nonsense that needs to be fixed. Meanwhile, Alice was back in her dorm, by herself just huddling up on her bed.  
"Taurus…. Please be alright…. I've waited so long for you to return… I can't lose the only reason I have left to live in a world like this…" She muttered quietly as she slowly began to cry herself to sleep….

**First mention of Taurus, who will become more important later on. Ghost Raptor shows more of his personality in this chapter, Dragadro debuts, and soon also more into what the basic plot is will be explained in the next chapter. Originally I had Fisk, Komodo, and Zon in this chapter but they ended up not being in it by the time I finished this one.**


	8. Chapter 7: Frost

**So here we have Chapter 7. Last chapter was a bit rushed, I admit it. But hey, I was tired all of that day so my typing ability was sort of slow hence why not much happened in the previous chapter as I wanted to have happen.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 7:**

_Alice was dreaming of how her life was 7 years ago on a particular day. Her own birthday, specifically her 21st Birthday. Ever since High School she was back to be the short tempered person she always knew of herself as being, but this day would end up being different. _

_She'd actually be happy and joyful because the only person who meant anything to her was with her the entire day._

_She spent the entire day with her boyfriend Marcus, who she nicknamed Taurus because of his astrology sign, and, how strong he was compared to her. The one thing that made this person different from so many others that attempted to hook up with her was that he completely selfless, never thinking about himself and thinking entirely of her. That's why he didn't want to leave her when he did, because he knew he'd regret it somehow, but Alice told him to never worry, because she'd always love him…_

Then the noise of her alarm clock rudely interrupted her only time of actual peace, which she simply smashed and tossed into a trashcan where other alarm clocks were. She didn't wake up right away, merely letting her mind drift to Taurus again. How much he treated her so kindly when she was the one who was selfish and rude all the time, not him. How much he constantly cared for her, how much he loved her. The memory of their first kiss made her cry softly, mostly from the emptiness she felt without her beloved Marcus. She missed him so much, and even he must've felt the same way. When he went into mercenary work in-order to work for money, he told her he'd be gone for some long amount of time, but one day he promised her he'd return for her to live a quiet life with her. She hoped so much that he would've never forgotten this promise, and by no means did she forget about it at all herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark located in a void-like pocket dimension in the center of the Earth, a Djinn-like Dragon floated around angrily, holding onto a sphere that contains the soul of all Nagas that once lived in the surface.

"Pesky little serpents these things are… They had so much potential… But evolution ended up leaving them look like the bastard child of a Hydra and a Humanoid. How delightfully boring this species turned out to be. If only they stuck with the more Dragonic lineage rather than changing to the shape they were before Kur rightfully destroyed all of them." A girlish, yet still man-like voice said as the being looked at the orb, before sealing it away where other, similar orbs were.

"Infinity, do you honestly believe the Nagas were worse than the humans?" A strange looking creature asked as Infinite just glared at him, only to back away again when having a look at that ugly face he knew all too well.

"Ah shut it Zaalim, we all know anything else but these two species would've been better!" Infinity said as he had a look around the void-like area they were in, where they were soon joined by a bizarre mutant and a gigantic Dinosaur/Dragon hybrid, the latter of which simply roaring only to be kicked in the face by something much smaller, as the smaller being hovers down to the ground.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting bored just staying here this whole time doing nothing!" A mechanical being spoke as he had a look at the others around him.

"Patience, Mecha M, we have to wait for Goldronian to return before we can begin our plans…" Zaalim said as he looked up towards the surface.

"Just wait and see, you'll all understand when the time arrives."

* * *

Alice was walking to class while the others were already there. When she arrived everyone turned to look at her, but when she simply glared they all went back to their current business.

"Well, you're oddly late for once Alice…" The teacher said as she looked at Alice, who just sighed a took a seat at her desk. Wadi, who was in the same class at this time, glanced over at Alice and just knew something wasn't right or normal about how she was acting.

'Odd… I never seen her act this way before… Isn't she supposed to be more… Mean?' Wadi thought to herself as Alice gave off none of the vibes that she had been known for. She looked depressed, broken even, as she just sat down at did her work very quietly.

Somewhere else in the school, Derek was working with Max on the project that they and Alice were working on, while Derek looked a little worried.

"Say, Max, did… Alice look okay at all when you saw her this morning?" Derek asked, as Max shook his head.

"No, actually. When I walked past her room she was muttering something about that Taurus guy again. Trust me, now that I think about it, I don't think anyone wanting to try and hit on her at this time will be safe from her wrath." Max said as he looked around and saw something large walk past the window and seemingly disappear.

Elsewhere, Zak was actually not in class, but instead being lectured by the principal, which surprisingly turned out to be Duo.

"You know Zak, I don't know what goes on through Alice's head, but she always seems to have part of her thoughts focused on this Taurus person." Duo said as Zak looked a bit confused.

"Well, we never got to see Taurus ourselves, but when Alice mentioned him several times Max and I figured that he was her boyfriend. Sounds like a jerk if he had left her like that without a trace." Zak said as he was simply glared at by Duo.

"Trust me, I don't think that would've been wise to say if Alice was in the room at the moment. Do you know how much she cares for Taurus even seven years later since she last saw him?" Duo said as she looked outside and saw something moving on the ground. "Hold that thought…" Duo said as she opened the window, leapt out, and transformed into a Therizinosaurus and pinned down Komodo to the ground, forcing him to turn visible.

"Hey! Komodo what are you doing here?!" Zak yelled as he went out to see Komodo getting out from underneath Duo, as Fiskerton jumps down from the building and looks at the three of them, muttering something about how none of them should be out here.

"What do you mean we shouldn't be out here? Where's Zon anyways?" Zak asked as a monstrous screech was heard not far off, Zon flying through the air past them to escape something loud moving in their direction, as some large, skinny looking creature moves on top of the building, constantly phasing in and out of plain sight. The creature's eyes, seemingly non-existent, where placed in the front of its head, five of them which look more like nostrils than eyes. Its eyes flared around as it quickly jerked its head around, detecting what was nearby as it suddenly disappeared entirely.

When it disappeared, Zon flew down to the group just screeching a bit, before taking off just as fast again to head back to the nest she has been guarding for some time now. Fisk looked a bit puzzled as he tried to figure out what had just appeared, while Komodo just shrugged it off as nothing more than an illusion.

"Hmmmm… Interesting." Duo said as she looked at where the creature was and at Zak. "Anyways, I think you'd better get back to class. I need a word with these Cryptids that sort of appeared." Duo said as she noted Fisk and Komodo, Fisk asking how Zak is not in trouble for this.

"Trust me, if he were in trouble, he wouldn't be able to keep his girlfriend safe, because she seems to be the target of Ghost Raptor at the moment." Duo said as she glared at Zak.

"Well?! Are you heading back or are you really asking for trouble?!" Duo snapped as Zak quickly ran back off to class.

'_Well, she's a bit rough…'_ Zak thought to himself as she wondered what she had to speak with his brothers about. When he was gone, Duo transformed into a Therizinosaurus again and polished a bit of her long claws as she eyed Fisk and Komodo.

"_Well?"_ Komodo asked.

"3… 2… 1…" Duo said as a loud thud was heard as Dragadro landed right behind her.

"Duo, why did you call me here in the middle of the day anyways?" Dragadro asked.

"Because I need you to look for a certain someone…" Duo said as Dragadro raised an eye a bit at her request.

"So, this has to do with that Taurus character doesn't it?" Dragadro asked as Duo nodded. "But why did you bring Fiskerton and Komodo along here?" Dragadro asked as Komodo growled.

"_How do you know who were are?!"_ Komodo asked as Dragadro laughed.

"Trust me, when you're a Time Guardian like me, you'll know these sort of things… Which I assume if why you want me to look for this Taurus person…" Dragadro asked as he shook his head. "But are you sure you wish for me to find Taurus so soon? I doubt that any good of this can come from this… You know, I know he can be of use to us, but he's a little too violent…" Dragadro said as he looked over at a window with Alice in view. "Plus, I'm not sure how the lass that Taurus devotes himself to will handle his return after so many years….." Dragadro said as Duo merely laughed.

"Well, the longer they're separated, don't you think the harder it'll be for your Dragons to accomplish anything?!" Duo mocked as Dragadro looked a bit spooked.

"You're a little too bold… You must be aware that even for a Time Guardian it's been hard for me to track Taurus all because of a temporal anomaly… Some… Creature from an unknown time period has made its way here, and it's seeking out Alice and is also preventing me from locating Taurus correctly." Dragadro said as he explained the whole situation.

"It seems to have a history with Alice apparently, but I can't get rid of it at all…. Because however it's going to be killed, the time stream will only allow Alice to kill it." Dragadro said as he looked back at Duo.

"_So, what should we do if we're going to be involved in this?"_ Fiskerton asked a Dragadro looked at him.

"Zak now has Kur back with him, but this time the conditions are different… Kur is more able to effect what goes on, and in addition to this creature, another time anomaly exists that can only be dealt with by Zak and Kur's powers. Believe me, I've tried simply burning both to death already, but nothing seemed to work against both of them." Dragadro said as he looked at them.

"_So, we just act as guards for now I suppose?"_ Komodo asked a bit grumpy as to the whole situation.

"Yes, actually, at least until I can figure out what to do next involving getting rid of the time anomalies…" Dragadro said as he looked into the distance, and saw the sun setting. "Because of the two anomalies at once, time will flow differently until they are removed… It may be the beginning of this Semester for the humans at this college now, but due to time paradoxes caused by the two anomalies, it may be an entire school year before you know it." Dragadro said as he flew off into the distance again.

"_Hmph. Damn Dragon should explain more as to the mess we're getting into before leaving."_ Komodo said as he looked at Fisk and Duo, Duo merely facepalming before transforming to human form and walking back into the college building.

"I'll report to the Secret Scientists as to what's happening, call this Zak's final exam before he's finally one himself." Duo said before leaving them. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure none of you get into any trouble since we'll need all of you for this to work." Duo said before she disappeared into the building while Fisk let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was night very quickly that day, and Alice locked herself in her room preventing Derek and Max from being able to get in, so the both of them studied alongside Zak and Wadi.

"Does Alice seem a little bit depressed than she usually is?" Wadi asked as Max, Derek, and Zak all nodded.

"Yeah, normally she'd be tearing people's heads off, but today she was fairly… Quiet…" Zak said as he wondered what could've been happening.

"Yeah, normally I can hear here everywhere I go. But today I could hardly hear her at all." Derek said as he recalled not even getting a single forceful greeting that he normally gets from her.

"Yeah, she normally uses you like a punching bag all the time for some stupid reason." Max said as he finished making sandwiches for the four of them, looking out the window again and making sure the window is shut this time recalling what happened last time, and handed each of them a plate with their sandwiches he made.

"You know Max, you are good at making these you know." Derek said as he quietly ate.

"Yeah, I must admit these are good for being homemade and all." Wadi said as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"Meh, they could be better honestly. I could be making better food than this if we simply had access to the kitchen at this hour." Max said as Zak raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like what actually?" Zak asked, but before he could get his answer, he heard a particularly loud roar, the same he heard before earlier that day...

* * *

Outside, the very large, alien-like creature that stalked around the school was trying to attack Zon, until Fiskerton and Komodo showed up and attacked the creature, but before they could attack, the creature phased out of physical form and re-appeared behind them, ready to strike all three of them until suddenly a bolt of lightning struck down onto the beast.

Flying down from the sky, a Pterosaur-like Wyvern showed up and repeatedly blasted the creature with lightning until it fled yet again. Fiskerton and Komodo looked at the creature with interest.

"_Well, thanks for the help and all, but who the heck are you?"_ Komodo asked, but simply got a screech from it. Zon, however, was a little too friendly around this flying creature, and nuzzled the flying Wyvern's snout lovely as the Wyvern returned the gesture.

"_Did we…. Miss something?"_ Fiskerton asked Komodo as Komodo was just as confused as to what was going on.

"_You know, I used to think those eggs Zon layed were layed by herself, but now that I'm seeing this thing here, I believe we found the missing mate that was sneaking around here without us knowing."_ Komodo said as he looked at Zon and the Wyvern, hoping this isn't anything like last time regarding Zon and the Ropen years ago.

* * *

Alice was shivering in her bed, even though she was entirely covered up. In her room, none other than Ghost Raptor was watching over her as a cold mist was in the room.

"So… This girl… A bit of a peculiar situation… I've been standing here and she doesn't even react! So while my normal victim is too protected, I have to deal with the only other victim and she won't even budge!" Ghost Raptor said as Alice, in her sleep, muttered a strange saying in Latin.

"Ardebit in flammas" Alice muttered as suddenly Ghost Raptor was forced out of the room, now outside when he bursts into flames and roars in panic at what the hell just happened all of a sudden. Soon enough Alice was not shivering anymore with her dreams back to being peaceful, or, so it seemed as she started to cry a little bit.

"Taurus… Please…. Be safe for me….."


	9. Chapter 8: Blizzard

**Not much I have to say for this chapter. The rating for the fic has changed to M, but I assure you this won't be Crimson Vengeance by any means. Speaking of which a certain Y-Shaped Legendary needs to make his debut in that fic when I get the chance. Anyways though, if you were looking at my DA Gallery first and saw my pic titled "Tears of blood", then that pretty much sums up what goes on in the middle of this chapter. Alice will be without a doubt the most developed of the OCs in terms of character, and this chapter is meant to sum up several key traits to her right off the bat, which I'll explain at the AN at the bottom.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 8:**

The next few days felt like months had passed at the same time. Of course one wonders what Doc and Drew have been doing this whole time. The answer finally gets revealed when Dragadro flies towards their airship. While it seems like it had been months, the time paradox caused by the anomalies made it seem like only the week they were supposed to be gone the whole time. Doc was steering the ship as he got a good look at Dragadro flying through the air.

"A Dragon? I thought all of them were destroyed in the Middle Ages!" Doc said rather surprised because while they've seen practically everything else, Dragons were either rare or extinct as cryptids.

"An Imperial Fire Dragon it seems." Drew said as she had a close look at Dragadro. "Its wings give it away, but what's one doing all the way out here? They only show up in Europe for all I know." Drew said rather suspicious until a hologram of Dragadro appeared in the deck of the airship.

"Ah, Doc and Drew Saturday… What a pleasant surprise to find you here on my destination to where I am heading….. I haven't heard of you two for ages now, yet your son has more of a famous life right now at the moment." Dragadro explained as he glided next to the airship, Doc's eyes narrowing as he eyed Dragadro and his hologram.

"What do you know of Zak? Kur has been gone for 13 years now, there's no reason why anyone would want to-"

"On the contrary, I believe Kur is very much alive… You can blame my relative Dragora the Dark for that… But that is for another day, as the Nagas are no longer a threat that they used to be anyways, Argost is dead, and all the others have no reason to go after merely Zak… However, I do know one who might…" Dragadro said as Drew got a little bit angered.

"If you so much as go anywhere near Zak I'll-!"

"Relax, dear, whoever said I was the one to go after Zak? I'm doing him a favor in all of this, now am I? If you want anybody to attack with that Fire Sword of yours, I suppose trying to find the base of a former Cryptozoologist Mr. Leonizzer Jenova will be the target you should seek? He is after the power of a cryptid even more powerful than Kur, but one thing is for sure, he is more threatening to us all than the revived Kur is….. But do me a favor, and check on Zak for me so I don't have to be babysitting most of the time…" Dragadro pointed out, the last part with an annoyed groan, as the hologram disappeared and Dragadro flew off into the distance. Doc and Drew had a look at each other.

"So, do we head back or continue with the anomaly we're looking for in the Arctic?" Doc asked as they got a mysterious transmission.

"You're the Saturdays, right?" A mysterious man asked as his body armor covered him to where they couldn't tell who he was.

"Who are you?" Drew asked the mysterious stranger.

"I don't like giving my actual name, but you can call me Taurus. And if I were you, I'd head back to Zak while I handle the Arctic Anomaly myself." Taurus pointed out as he ended the transmission.

"I've heard of that guy somewhere, but if he's telling us this now whatever is happening in the Arctic is out of our league. We might as well head back home to see how Zak is doing with college so far, if you get the idea." Doc suggested while Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Still can't help but make a joke about how we set him up to get together with Wadi huh big guy?" Drew said as they both steered the airship around to home, while in the air nearby, Taurus showed up out of his cloak and blasted off towards the anomaly he was talking about. When he arrived, he was confronted with multiple Raptors that looked similar to Ghost Raptor, but had organic tails and were bluer colored, which roared at him aggressively.

"Relax, I'm not here to cause harm. I'm here to get rid of that Dragon that's here." Taurus said as he backed away from the Ice Raptors cautiously, the Ice Raptors looking at each other as they backed away from a cave where a much more massive Ice Raptor walked out and confronted Taurus.

"You… The fabled Taurus that has been making himself known to the Sacred Beasts as a Legendary Hero for all these years… You seek the Imperial Ice Dragon, do you not?" The giant Ice Raptor spoke to Taurus as he merely shrugged.

"Call it accidental that I even worked this hard for you guys. All I want is for this nonsense to be over so I can fulfill a long late promise I intend to keep to the one I hold special to me. That's all I'm trying to do." Taurus said as he looked at the Ice Raptor.

"So, you seek the Ice Dragon's Heart, eh? The Crystal Heart is a very special gift, but why go through all this trouble of 7 years to try and get it?" He asked as Taurus shrugged.

"If I'm late, I'd better be the one to make up for it, right?" Taurus said as the Ice Raptor laughed.

"Well then, suit yourself, but be warned, I'm sure you may have trouble with the Ice Dragon…" The giant raptor said as Taurus just left into the distance.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" Taurus said as he disappeared into the tundra.

* * *

"So, the first major event we get to look into and we have to go back here to check on Zak?" Doc said as he felt a bit annoyed. "Not that I don't like the idea of getting to see him again earlier, but I mean, he might not like us showing up like this." Doc said as Drew merely shrugged.

"I think we've been harsh on him over the years, I mean, he's suddenly giving up his normal life for this new life at school you know. He'd probably be happy to see Fisk, Komodo, and Zon again and-" As the airship landed, however, Doc had a look outside and noticed something was off.

"Where's Zon?" Doc asked as he walked out to look around, as Zon wasn't on her normal perch.

"And where's Fisk and Komodo?" Drew said as she looked around for the two of them. Eventually when walking around looking for them she bumps into Komodo and Fisk, who were cloaked at that moment and the three of them fell over each other.

"Komodo? Fisk?" Doc asked as he walked over to them. Fisk stuttered a bit trying to think of an explanation as both he and Komodo looked panicked. Unfortunately, Drew could easily tell what they were thinking.

"You two were sneaking out again like last year weren't you?"

The two nodded.

"Zon also joined you with sneaking out as well hasn't she?"

The two nodded.

"And you've been sneaking around the College risking the chance of being spotted by anyone else other than Zak and Wadi haven't you?" Drew asked in the same annoyed tone as she had when she asked these same questions before. Again, the two nodded.

"Now where is Zon? What happened? And is Zak alright?" Drew asked, as Fisk explained what had occurred throughout the time they were gone.

* * *

Thank god it was the weekend. For if it wasn't Duo would've flooded assignments onto Zak now that he was in the same league as Max, Derek, and Alice. Though he was lucky he had time to be with Wadi, they couldn't help but worry about how Alice was acting.

"Zak? Do you think Ghost Raptor might be going after Alice?" Wadi asked as Zak shrugged a bit.

"I'm not sure, I just hope whatever she's going through that she'll be alright." Zak said as he looked at Wadi. "You're not… Feeling jealous are you?" Zak asked with a bit of a smirk as Wadi blushed a bright red.

"Um….. Uh….. I can….. Explain that….." Wadi said as she stuttered a bit all of a sudden.

"I see, you're just jealous that you haven't been able to kiss me since we've been trying to cheer Alice up?" Zak said as his face was a bit close to Wadi's now, both about to seal the gap until there was a knock on the door.

"Zak? Did you REALLY have to bring your parents here?!" Duo yelled all annoyed, while Doc and Drew stood behind her looking at her oddly.

"This is the Duo we thought was all nice and cheery?" Doc whispered to Drew as Drew didn't honestly know how to respond to that.

"Um… I don't recall her always being like this actually... I mean…" Drew was trying to say before Zak and Wadi opened the door to the former's dorm to see an annoyed Duo and a puzzled Doc and Drew.

"Mom? Dad? Why are you here all of a sudden?" Zak asked confused of them being here.

"Ur, were we interrupting anything?" Drew said as she noted Wadi being so close to Zak, which both of them notice before stepping a bit away from each other, each with a bright red face.

"Um… Er…"

"Well, since we're all aware of Secret Scientists here I believe you wanted to talk about what was going on here recently?" Duo asked as she glanced back at Zak and Wadi. "Though, if that's all you came here for you didn't even need to bother with Zak at all… I mean, other than Ghost Raptor there was nothing much happening with him and-" Duo was explaining before a familiar roar is heard again.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing here?!" Ghost Raptor's voice yelled as the monstrous beast that was stalking around the school finally showed it's full self to Ghost Raptor, simply responding with a roar. The same Wyvern from before showed up again when it did, and struck it with lightning only to find it didn't effect it this time.

"01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01010101 01001110 01000100 01000101 01010010 01010011 01010100 01000001 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001101 01011001 00100000 01001111 01000010 01001010 01000101 01000011 01010100 01001001 01010110 01000101 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100000 01000111 01001000 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01010010 01000001 01010000 01010100 01001111 01010010 00101110 00100000 01011001 01001111 01010101 00100000 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 00100000 01001011 01001110 01001111 01010111 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010111 00100000 01001001 01010100 00100000 01001001 01010011 00100000 01010100 01001111 00100000 01010000 01000001 01011001 00100000 01010100 01001000 01000101 00100000 01010000 01010010 01001001 01000011 01000101 00100000 01010111 01001000 01000101 01001110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01001101 00100000 01000110 01001001 01001110 01001001 01010011 01001000 01000101 01000100 00100000 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 00100001 00100001 00100001 00100001" The creature roared at Ghost Raptor which just left the Ice Raptor baffled as to what the hell it just said at all, only to just get swatted away by the creature's large arm in the process.

Alice, meanwhile, was waking up from a nightmare, but surprisingly she looked more pissed off than she did scared, which to those who knew her, she was a horrifying mix of both emotions right now. Alice looked out the window to see the creature that was present outside, and wasted no time transforming into a Gorgonops and stomping outside to face the monster, just as the creature eyed her angrily, only for both it and Alice to charge at each other.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Max yelled out as he walked out to see Alice fighting this creature, as was Derek behind him, with Zak, Wadi, Duo, Doc, and Drew watching from another part of the school.

Alice was quick to sink her massive jaws into the creature's neck, easily crushing the creature's windpipe and leaving two large tooth marks in its neck where it constantly bleeds, just as the creature tried to strike with its left arm only for Alice to chomp down on the arm before her jaws slice the arm of entirely, as Alice pinned down the creature, digging her front claws into its chest.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" Alice's mind kept shouting at herself as she tried to bite into the creature's head with her claws crushing the beast's chest, but while she tried to finish it off the creature suddenly moved and its remaining arm moved and slashed the left side of Alice's face, completely destroying her left eye in the process, but then Alice crushes the remaining arm and ripping it off entirely, any part of it remaining attached to the body being severely broken or bleeding constantly.

"Alice! Calm down will ya?! What's gotten into you?!" Duo yelled at her but all she got was Alice roaring at her and any of the groups' attempts to prevent her from ultimately killing this creature, because whatever it is, she knew that this thing must die and die gruesomely. The Creature's head, half broken and destroyed by Alice's attacks, merely let out a laughing sort of sound.

"Alice…. Alice…. You know you cannot kill me after all these years of your life….. You know that Taurus has left you…. So you killing me will solve nothing….. Unless you can find a way about killing me for good, then you must see that I am always a part of the fear in your life…." The creature said as it laughed again as Alice's eyes and body glowed a bright red, as soon the creature's laughter turned into a more panicked laugh as Alice transformed into some kind of gigantic bird of Prey, Alice's talons grabbing the creature as she flies to the nearest mountainside and smashes the creature's body against the side of the cliff.

"YOU'RE DEAD NOW YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Alice yelled as she repeatedly pecked the creature's body into the mountainside, before finally smashing the creature into nothing but blood and gore by smashing the body so hard she smashes the entire Cliffside in the process, then once she knew the creature did not survive that, like it would've still been alive even before the beating started, she flew back to the college and returned to her human form, completely running off past the others to get away from them.

"Alice?!" Derek tried following her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME JERK! YOU THINK I HONESTLY CARE ABOUT YOU?! I DON'T LOVE ANYBODY EXCEPT TAURUS, AND THAT ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE!" Alice yelled at him while bursting into tears. An hour later Doc and Drew left once they were filled in on what was going on, leaving the work to Zak as a sort of test for him finally joining the Secret Scientists, while Max and Derek were very concerned about Alice's sudden outburst that she had. Wadi was trembling in fright in her room when she heard knocking on her door.

"Come in?" Wadi said, as Zak opened the door and walked in calmly.

"Is it Alice that you're panicked about?" Zak asked as he looked a little afraid himself.

"Um…. Kind of….. I tried talking with her about it, but she threatened to tear my throat out if I came near her….. She seems too upset at the moment but that comment just sort of frightened me…" Wadi said as Zak sat beside her to calm her down.

"Look, I know Alice had no reason to threaten you, but I'm sure whatever she's going through she must've been trying to let out all the troubles her mind was going through at the moment…." Zak said as he gently pulled Wadi into a hug, which she returned.

"I just hope it's nothing as serious as what she showed earlier today…" Wadi said as she looked at Zak.

"You know, I believe we were interrupted on something…" Zak said as he kissed her full on the lips, Wadi returning his kiss with just as much passion and love.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the far north of the Arctic, Taurus was checking the surroundings. His gloves drawing out massive claws, which glowed with energy as he was readying himself to attack.

"Ruk, this doesn't look like a good idea….. As always…" Taurus said he just heard Ruk laugh a bit.

"Believe me, I know what you've been waiting for, but we're almost done with the 1001 tasks. This is the 2nd to last, and the one you've personally chosen yourself. I know, I didn't want to do this either, but in-order for me to be freed and stop the revived Kur from trying to take over this is what needs to be done. I mean, I gave you a few choices as to what else you could've done, but the fact you chose this one puzzled me." Ruk's voice said from within Taurus.

"Look, I'm not selfish. I can be very pissed off at times, yes, but I would do anything to keep the love of my life safe. That's why I agreed to this; because your powers in my body could accidently bring harm to both of us." Taurus said as he heard a loud roar in the distance, as soon a large Dragon flew overhead, circling around him, then landing behind him, standing up and looking down at Taurus.

"So, you are the one who has been causing me trouble for all this time….. Seven years and now you think you're finally finished, huh?" The giant Ice Dragon said as she looked down at Taurus.

"So, this is where it nearly ends, eh?" Taurus said as he was ready to attack….. Until Dragadro flew into the scene and attacked the Imperial Ice Dragon as the scene became too clouded from the impact to see what was going on…

* * *

"So, I saw what happened today… I knew what Alice was attacking the moment I saw it… A Cryptid by the name of Bone Gray…" Kur explained as he paced around in the void of Zak's dreaming mind.

"But, why did it show up here?" Zak asked as Kur took a while to think.

"I don't think that I know for sure….. With that Cryptid good as dead, and the fact neither of us got any chance to use my own abilities against it to see what it had in mind, we can't get that information unless we were to ask Alice... But… At this rate… I don't think even I would disturb her after all of this that has happened…" Kur said as he shuddered a bit as Zak just sighed.

* * *

Alice was crying to herself in a corner of her room. She had an eye patch around her, still bleeding, left eye that must remain there for the rest of her life as a permanent scar. While she was crying, she was constantly muttering something in a tone meant to sooth her own trembling form but to no effect…

"Every night I wish you were here…  
Every night to help me through this pain…  
To keep that nightmare away…

Each day I suffer without you beside me…  
There to comfort me for how I've waited for so long…  
How I've waited for your return…  
After how much I've worked to prove myself…

Everyone had mocked me for all my life…  
Everyone except you…  
How much I love you is what nobody can understand…  
How much I've cried blood dreaming of you…  
But each day you never appear…  
But the tears of blood remains…

I miss you, Taurus…  
Please be alright… Please… I still need you…"

**Now this is the chapter that bumps the rating up to M for this fanfic. Sorry for not focusing too much on Zak and Wadi at the moment, but I'm getting there. I sort of didn't just want to focus on the main pairing, but also wanted to work on another couple between two OCs, so I'm having trouble balancing both of them, but so far I seem to be too heavy on the AliceXTaurus pairing that I haven't had much time to develop ZakXWadi for this fic. I apologize, but meh, I guess that's what happens in some of my fics at times. Also one thing I had planned ever since carrying over Alice's design and theme from another fanfic plan, was that she both lost her left eye in a brutal fight against one of her enemies and was themed after the prehistoric therapsid Gorgonops, basically the Tyrannosaurus of the Permian Era. The basis of Max and Derek were Megatherium and Stethacanthus respectively, while Duo is Therizinosaurus. As for the Tears of blood pic I made relating to this chapter, the last dialogue in this chapter is identical to the one used in the pic except for a few words. Another thing about Alice, Max, and Derek was that all three ALSO had even more powerful forms based on Ziz (Alice), Leviathan (Max), and Behemoth (Derek). Alice of course demonstrates her form of Ziz in this chapter right away, but why nobody asked about it is because everybody was so panicked by her having the form they dared not even approach Alice after her outburst lest they get threatened if they didn't leave her alone. Another thing I should note that Bone Gray, the creature that appears in the previous chapter and killed off in this one, is a homage to the Primeval Future Predator, which in turn is kind of how Gorgonops was chosen as Alice's form, because in the Season 1 Finale a Gorgonopsid of some type faces off against a Future Predator (This is also the inspiration as to how Alice loses her left eye, as the Gorgonops lost it's left eye in the fight, but ultimately kills the much more advanced predator by essentially body slamming it into the ground, thus crushing the frail futuristic bat underneath it).**


	10. Chapter 9: Inferno

**Well, slowly catching up to Blackest Knight in terms of hit count and other things. Note I should've probably mentioned; I completely forgot that Bone Gray was actually one of four Cryptids that all formed into a Jabberwock sort of Cryptid when they were in the same place. I'll get back to you on this, but let me assure you, that the last chapter isn't the last of Bone Gray, and also isn't the last of the bloody deaths that Alice will cause. As for Zak and Wadi, this next part will focus on them and Ghost Raptor again after a few pages of delay. Actually, I'll still be doing a bit of AliceXTaurus just to explain exactly what the fuck just happened last chapter. Also trying to figure out future plots so far, but here's what I basically have:**

**-Zak and Wadi getting together as part of Doc and Drew's plan.  
-Zon's eggs and the mysterious Pterosaur introduced in Chapter 7.  
-Komodo Monday making an appearance. Now that I remember he can talk I can start planning his involvement in the storyline.  
-The plot about the Sacred Beasts and Dr. Jenova. I haven't forgotten about him.  
-Dragora the Dark, the Demon Lords, and Dragadro's involvement in the plot, which I'm still planning. Chronicle King from Blackest Knight is part of the Demon Lords, the leader actually, but one specific Demon Lord will be focused on in this story. Basically one that would completely screw over the entire Kingdom Hearts universe if he appeared there.  
-Taurus ultimately returning to Alice. Depending on how this works out, I could get them out of the way and have the rest of the fic with ZakXWadi.  
-Thingaros's involvement in the plot. He first appeared in Blackest Knight, but this fic is where his first major role will be.  
-The Time Anomalies and their importance to the creation of this universe's Dragora.**

**But anyways, on with the fic. Also, I finally have pics for Derek and Duo for those who are wondering, as well as another antagonist to the plot; The Imperial Gray Dragon.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 9:**

Even though the time anomalies seemed to have some kind of link to this "Bone Gray", that Alice is familiar with, they still didn't seem to stop, that is, until an oddly slow pace when December finally arrived. Thankfully everyone was able to go home for break, though one would wonder that within that time span how Alice was able to handle calming down when she absolutely refused anyone else helping her calm down.

"_It's been 5 years since I've known you, Taurus…" Alice said as she looked up at her boyfriend, Taurus merely holding her in a tight embrace._

"_I know, we've known each other longer actually, but we've been together that long…" Taurus said to her as she smiled a bit._

"_Still, you've got to stop this mercenary work… It's going to get you killed at some point…" Alice responded as she snuggled her head into his chest._

"_I will, my love… It's just one more mission… One that's very important… I don't know how long I'll be gone… I wish I could tell you what I was doing, but if anyone else found out they could get seriously hurt… Especially you… Which I wouldn't like at all…" Taurus said as he gently held her cheek, causing Alice to blush._

"_You know I worry about you a lot like this… I… Just wish you can stay safe each time you leave like this…" Alice said as she tried not to start crying. Taurus could see she was upset and gently held her close to him, whispering loving words into her ear._

"_Don't worry, Ali… I promise that once this is over, I'll give up everything else just to be with you the rest of my life…" Taurus whispered to her as Alice looked up at him, Taurus gently wiping away her tears, as the two of them met with a passionate kiss._

Back to her normal thoughts, Alice just lay in her bed as she wondered why Taurus has taken so long to return. She was worried as hell alright and especially worried as to whether he was still alive or not. She got up out of her bed to walk out of her bedroom. Everyone was home for the break, so Alice was at her home as well, by herself as she sighed a bit from loneliness. When she heard the phone ring she blinked.

"Huh? Who is it now…" Alice said in an annoyed tone as she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Um… Hi? Is this Alice? its Wadi calling." Wadi spoke from the other end of the phone as a crashing noise was heard on Wadi's end.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY PHONE NUM- Ah NEVERMIND…. I think Zak might've gave it to you…. So… What do you want?" Alice asked completely pissed off an annoyed.

"Well, me, Max, and Derek are all staying at Zak's house… I'm surprised you aren't here, because Derek said Duo ordered all three of you to be here." Wadi said as another, louder crashing noise was heard along with Komodo swearing something in the background.

"Well, whatever hellhole you've gotten into it'll probably be only worse with me there, but oh well, I'll head on over." Alice said as she hung up without giving Wadi a chance to respond. At first she was simply just going to stay here at her own home, but when somebody else called again she answered the phone again. "Hello?"

"AJCNOANONCONOANKANAJ!" Duo's angry shouting on the other end completely drowned out any other sound that could've been on Alice's end.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'll head on over to Zak's right now! SHEEEESH!" Alice said as she hung up again and marched out the door. Since nobody was around she was quick to transform into her gigantic bird form and flew off to where Zak lived.

"I still have to figure out how the heck I have this form though…" Alice said as she still had no clue as to how this gigantic, four winged bird was part of her forms she could turn into.

While she was in the air, she was being watched by an odd set of eyes from the ground, but soon as she got away too quickly it just simply left to return to its wait…

* * *

Zak, Fiskerton, Max, Derek and Komodo were all watching an old show, surprisingly not Weird World.

"_Why are we watching this anyways?"_ Komodo yelled at Fisk as Fisk just shrugged.

"Well, not my fault Duo sort of assigned this to us to watch. For some odd reason compared to any other." Though Derek didn't understand what Komodo was saying, the tone of Komodo's growls made it pretty clear what he was trying to ask, as Komodo looked a bit grump as to what he was watching on the TV.

It was a Power Rangers type of show they were watching, though while Zak, Fisk, and Derek didn't seem to mind it, Max and Komodo seemed a bit irritated at the moment. Unfortunately Zak wasn't paying attention to where Wadi was, which may bring him bad luck in a matter of moments.

"Say, where is Alice anyways? If I'm going to be stuck watching this junk then she should as well." Max said as Komodo nodded in agreement with that statement, until Alice nearly broke the door when she walked into the place.

"I still don't know why you had to keep the Cryptids a secret at all. Kind of obvious these things lived here." Alice said getting a clear view of Fisk and Komodo. While it was true Max had seen them before earlier, and Alice just now, Derek, who has been sitting on the couch next to Fisk and Komodo, was completely oblivious to the fact they were Cryptids.

"Cryptids? Maybe that's why there's this odd fuzz I'm feeling beside me." Derek said a bit confused as Fisk muttered something about being called some 'odd fuzz'.

"Yeah, Cryptids. Can't believe you're so surprised even though me, you, and Max all have different forms that completely stick out in the open." Alice said a bit grumpily as she looked around for a moment. "Say, where's that Wadi girl? She's the one who called me over here." Alice grumbled as Zak stood up to have a look around for her.

Bad mistake.

"Wadi? Where'd you go?" Zak said as everyone but Derek busted up laughing at what they were seeing.

"_Never gets old…"_ Komodo growled as he looked at what happened, Zak looking down all embarrassed to see his belt was gone yet again.

"Huh?" Zak said pulling his pants back up as Wadi showed up from behind the couch.

"I'm sorry, where you looking for this?" Wadi asked as she held up his belt while Zak took it back a bit grumpily. Alice just stood there staring out of absolute confusion.

'_So… She has a… Odd belt fetish apparently…'_ Alice thought to herself as she slowly turned away and grinned a bit. _'Reminds me of what I used to do to Taurus when we were kids…'_ Alice said with a slight snicker as she calmed herself to look grumpy again as she moved towards the couch to have a look at the TV. "So, what are we supposed to be doing that "oh mighty bitch Duo" asked us to do." Alice said in a sarcastic tone as soon she was being glared to death by none other than Duo herself.

"Well, as much of an "oh mighty bitch" I am, please, tell me, has this man of your dreams ever looked into the cases of gigantic Mecha buried deep in the ground through Asia?" Duo asked as Alice suddenly freaked a bit while everyone laughed at Alice only for everyone except Wadi to get punched in the head.

"Well, what's gigantic Mecha have to do with any of us?" Alice asked once she calmed down again.

"Well, if you weren't here for it then it's clear that not all of the Dragons that Dragadro went ahead and summoned are going to be on our side. One of which is trying to recover the ancient Mecha that are buried under the ground." Duo explained as she showed a hologram of the particular Dragon they were looking for.

"Mechiniryuu, the great Imperial Metal Dragon. We don't know where it is, but Mechiniryuu is looking to use the giant mecha against all of us." Duo showed them as Zak and Wadi looked a bit confused.

"Why are they after us anyways?" Wadi asked.

"They know that Zak has Kur within him again." Dranox's voice said as the ground shook as Dranox landed outside and looked in through the window.

"What do they want with Kur anyways?" Zak said as Dranox merely laughed.

"I don't know, how's about letting Kur take control for a moment and I can ask him. I can't get any reasonable explanation until I hear Kur's own side of things myself." Dranox said as Zak looked a bit wary as to Dranox's request.

"Hold on a second, I know how to fix this. First…" Duo said as she pushed Wadi into Zak to force the two to kiss, Zak passing out from the surprise of the action as Wadi looked completely embarrassed since all eyes were on her and Zak now.

"Well now, normally didn't expect him to be knocked out by that. But that'll do… Now… I do suppose all of you step back…" Dranox said as he used his telepathic abilities to lift Zak back to his feet, but when Zak opened his eyes, his eyes were the same as Kur's eyes, and eventually an illusion that makes Zak's body looks like Kur's body.

"What the?! Where am I?!" Kur yelled as he had a look at everyone surrounding him, before growling as he looked around at where he was, before laughing a bit.

"So, looks like I'm finally free it seems…" Kur said before gazing at the TV and seeing the show they were watching finally getting to the point that the mecha appeared and destroyed the villain of the week. Kur's eyes widened a bit before narrowing.

"Oh… Those things… How much a pain they have been to me when I had a full body thousands of years ago…" Kur said near ready to smash the TV out of rage until Duo transformed and pinned Kur down.

"Believe me, Doc wouldn't like anymore TVs to be smashed around here." Duo said as she was informed of how Doc acted when that happened. Kur just stared back at Duo a bit unconvinced.

"So, you actually need MY help with dealing with those mecha, now do you?" Kur said before Duo nodded.

"So… You know what we're dealing with?" Duo asked as Kur merely laughed.

"Do I ever…" Kur said as he started to explain his history with the gigantic mecha.

* * *

_All was a little quiet. Kur sat on his gigantic throne in the ancient past, in the underwater temple that he rested in as he heard some rather unusual shouting above ground._

_"Hmm?!" Kur growled a bit as he heard loud stomping at the surface._

_"Shiramu! Kuromu! Keep these things steady! Yes!" A strange voice yelled at, as two other creatures, one white and one black, flew around in their ships as they used electric cables to wrap around the legs of several gigantic mecha to trip them over and restrain them. They were having trouble with this, as it wasn't just two mecha, but six, with the last of them being much larger in size by comparison to the other five._

_"JACNBBSOBOABNC!" The main Mecha roared as it stomped around angrily, trying to get free of the cables until it forces it to remain in one place and falls over._

_"Excellent! Yes!" The voice yelled as the two creatures flew around the gigantic mecha they had captured._

_"Now now, we must hurry or these things will escape again, yes?" Kuromu explained as the main creature had something else in mind._

_"Actually no, yes?" The thing said as he teleported into the control panel of the main Mecha, messing around with the control panel on the mecha. "Now then, Captain Thingaros here. Let's take this thing for a drive!" He said as he activated full power on the Mecha, which also awoken the other five Mecha; The Ankylosaur and Triceratops Mecha forming into Legs, the Quetzalcoatlus Mecha forming into wings, the Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus forming into Arms, and the main Mecha, a Dragon-like Cryptid, forming into the main body as it combines with the other five Mecha to form one gigantic mecha._

_"Excellent, yes?" Thingaros laughed as he heard a crash in the waves out near the coast, as a very angry Kur rose up with eyes glowing as orange as they'll ever be._

_"So… You Aliens return after nearly millions of years huh?! You picked a bad day to try and mess with me again!" Kur roared as he blasted fire upon Kyoryujin, but the gigantic mecha merely stomped closer seemingly unaffected by Kur's attacks, before grabbing hold of the much smaller Kur and looking at him._

_"Well now, perhaps we should finally end this, yes?" Thingaros laughed as Kur looked a bit frightened for once, the Tyrannosaur arm's laser cannon aimed at Kur as it blasted him into pieces. Of course, the Nagas witnessed all of this and were not pleased as to these intruders destroying their own leader._

_"You think you can intrude on our own turf and destroy our leader just so easily?!" None other than a young Rani Nagi yelled as Thingaros just laughed from the cockpit of Kyoryujin._

_"Trust me, you're lucky we only came here for this Mecha witch, otherwise we would be killing you off with this thing as well, yes?" Thingaros said before contacting the ships circling above, which calls forth an even larger ship that beams up Kyoruijn as the ships fly off to somewhere else._

* * *

"That mecha is the one who originally destroyed me… It's because of that thing that I never conquered the Earth many millennia ago." Kur said as he looked around at everyone.

"So, you say Kyoryujin actually killed you before? Now then, how do you suppose we beat it?" Duo asked as Kur just growled.

"It's a fools task to beat Kyoryujin! You can't honestly expect that any of you would stand a chance against Kyoryujin?! What makes you think you all will last any more of a chance than I did?!" Kur roared as Dranox merely growled from outside.

"That's enough, because this time it's different in that we can stop Kyoryujin before it even awakens! Besides, if we can simply reason with Mechiniryuu than we stop this all before it even starts!" Dranox yelled at Kur, who merely grumbled at this idea.

"Reasoning will get you nowhere old fool, so what makes you think it'll work?" Kur asked baffled as to Dranox's suggestion of peace instead of combat.

"Because, you will help Zak in controlling Mechiniryuu if necessary. We cannot simply do nothing lest we all be destroyed!" Dranox ordered as he forced Zak back into control as Kur disappears into Zak's mind again. "Here, I think this will help you out." Dranox said as he gave Zak a modified version of The Claw.

"This is The Claw though. Even if I have Kur's powers again how will it work against a Dragon?" Zak asked as he didn't need to be informed of the conversation Kur had with them all.

"Trust me, there's no need to ask such questions at the moment. We must all hurry if want to stop him in time." Dranox ordered as he slammed his tail on the ground, as Duo looked around at everyone.

"Alright, everyone outside! We're heading to China where Kyoryujin rests!" Duo explained as Zak, Wadi, Max, Derek, and Alice, as well as Fisk and Komodo rushed outside where Dranox waited for them.

"On by back everyone, I'll explain the plan once we get there. Komodo, you keep us invisible so that Mechiniryuu doesn't spot us." Dranox ordered as Komodo nodded, as once they all got on Dranox's back Komodo used his powers to turn them all invisible, as Dranox flew off towards the direction of Asia.

"Wait, what about my parents? Won't they ask where we'll be?" Zak asked as he figured he'd get in trouble again, but Dranox merely laughed.

"I believe you'll see when we get there." Dranox said hinting that Doc and Drew were already there.

* * *

In the sky above a large dig site where Metallic Dragons were digging away at the gigantic mecha buried in the ground. Meanwhile, Mechiniryuu merely watched over this process.

"Excellent. We'll have these Mecha dug up in no time at all." Mechiniryuu said with a slight laugh though soon he was fired upon by something, turning around to see Doc and Drew each used the Battle Glove and Fire Sword respectively against Mechiniryuu.

"Sneak attack, how nice…" Mechiniryuu stated as he let his long arms slump to the ground slightly as he faced Doc and Drew.

"We don't know what you're doing, but anything that threatens the world will have to get through us in-order to get away with it!" Doc said as he stood his ground in case Mechiniryuu had a surprised attack planned, while Drew slowly tried to sneak around the Imperial Metal Dragon.

"Oh really now, Doc Saturday, I do believe you do not understand the goals of us Dragons. We all have our own purpose here, do we not?" Mechiniryuu stated as he laughed a bit.

"Then what do you possibly want with this thing anyways?" Doc asked as he kept Mechiniryuu's attention on himself so that Drew could catch the Dragon by surprise.

"Why, simple Saturday. We need this Mecha destroyed before their true owners return to reclaim the Mecha and invade the Earth." Mechinryuu explained as he looked at Doc carefully.

"Well, what makes you think I can honestly trust you after your fellow Dark Dragon tried to kill us on our way here?" Doc asked as Drew was ready to strike at Mechiniryuu.

"Well, Doc, it's clear you're a stubborn one for someone who wants peace just like we do, yes?" Mechiniryuu said as suddenly he felt a shock in his back as Drew stabbed the Fire Sword into Mechiniryuu's back, using it to burn up Mechiniryuu's circuitry as he flailed around a bit trying to reach behind his back and stop the pain he's going through, but is unable to at all because of his awkward build.

"Well now, since we have you where we want you, why don't you tell us who the leader is here?" Drew asked as she held the Fire Sword into Mechiniryuu's back before the Dragon fell over.

"The Leader…. Is Dragadro…. He summoned us all back to life, and then he gives us the orders to go around the planet to find ancient relics… He told us to stop only moments later, but most of the Dragons didn't get the message until it was too late…" Mechiniryuu explained as he panted a bit. "But he isn't the one leading us at the moment…." Mechiniryuu said as the giant mechanical Dragon collapsed, right as the other metallic dragons noticed Mechiniryuu's death and flew up and swarmed at Doc and Drew.

"Well, personally didn't imagine this happening…" Doc said as he punched out a metal dragon with the Battle Glove, as Drew slices a few of them in half with her fire sword.

"Well, like it or not, we don't know what's going on and it doesn't look like they want to reason with us at the moment!" She said as she cleaved another metal dragon to bits, while both her and her husband fought off the Dragons when Dranox finally arrived on the scene with the others on his back.

"Cessate et absisterent!" Dranox shouts at them as the metal dragons stop where they are to look up at Dranox as the giant Dragon lands on the ground, Zak and the others getting off Dranox's back to have a look at what was going on.

"Cease and Desist? Really Dranox? You expect us to leave these humans alive after they killed Mechiniryuu?!" One dragon yelled as Dranox merely shrugged him off as he walked over to Mechiniryuu's corpse.

"Odd, I don't recall Doc and Drew having massive spikes as weapons!" Dranox yelled as he took out a spike drilled into Mechiniryuu's back and threw it to the ground. While Dranox handled the metal dragons, Doc and Drew just glancing at each other confused.

"Odd… There wasn't any other injuries on him when I attacked him a moment ago…." Drew whispered to Doc as Dranox and Mechiniryuu talked.

"Yeah, but what around here has spikes like the one that Dragon is holding? None of the other Dragons here have those kinds of weapons!" Doc whispered as Zak and the group walked up to them.

"What's going on? Is Dranox that good with stopping fights?" Duo asked as she looked around as the Metal Dragons were entirely idle.

"Duo? What are you doing all the way-" Doc was asking before Duo interrupted him.

"We rode on Dranox's back. Simple as that." Duo said as she shrugged.

"…We?" Doc asked before noticing Zak, Wadi, Max, Derek, Alice, Fisk, and Komodo along with Duo.

"So… Why'd you bring Zak here? Actually, never mind that. But is what these Dragons are after THAT important to warrant so many people here in danger?" Drew asked half ready to attack Duo until the ground started to shake at an unusual rate, before eventually a large fissure opened up in the ground as the Metal Dragons that were standing their flew into the air to avoid what was rising from the ground, as a massive, tail-like object rose up and slammed down on the ground, slowly helping lift up an even more massive, Dragon-like mecha rise up from the ground as steam rises up from the sides of its body, causing all of them to stare.

"KyoRyuu! But where's the rest of it?!" Mechiniryuu yelled as Doc looked at Mechiniryuu a bit confused.

"The rest of it? This thing comes in multiple pieces?" Doc asked as he seemed to got his answer as he heard a far off roar.

From somewhere further away, in a volcanic region, arose from the magma a massive, red colored Tyrannosaurus mecha, slowly making its way to the location of KyoRyuu.

"KyoTyra awoke by itself sir!" One of the Metal Dragons reported to Mechiniryuu as he heard what felt like a massive tidal wave hitting the nearby coast. From the depths of the sea, leapt out of the water was the black colored Spinosaurus mecha KyoSpino, as it jumped onto the land and made its way to KyoRyuu.

"This won't end well if we don't stop the rest from showing up!" Dranox yelled at Mechiniryuu, before hearing an ear piercing screech, as from the highest reaches of the sky appeared a pink colored Quetzalcoatlus mecha, which fired down several lasers at the group to keep them busy while the other mecha were gathering together.

Mechiniryuu slowly collapsed again soon after the hits, as he had shielded the group from KyoQuetz's lasers.

"Mechiniryuu!" Dranox and several of the Metal Dragons all yelled as they heard laughter nearby, when an odd, more ferocious-looking Mechanical Dragon showed itself.

"So… The Thingamajigs finally decided to reclaim their prize after all these years, eh?" The mysterious Dragon laughed before being fired upon by an approaching mecha, arriving from the deserts as it charges through the terrain on its tank-like treads, none other than the blue colored Triceratops mecha KyoTrike.

"Ok… So that show was… Real?" Zak asked as he looked at all the Mecha arriving to this location as Doc looked completely confused, as a loud crash was heard as from a more rocky canyon emerged the yellow colored Ankylosaurus mecha KyoTank, as soon all six gigantic mecha were gathered into one place as KyoRyuu responded by a sparkle in its red eyes, which the other five mecha did the same.

"They're not…. They're honestly not…." Doc said baffled as to what he was about to witness.

Indeed someone who understood more scientific explanations, even he was baffled as to the reasons why a team of combining mecha would be justified at all. Quickly KyoTank and KyoTrike stopped parallel to each other, as their main bodies raised into the air, becoming legs, as KyoQuetz attaches its body to KyoRyuu, becoming wings as it lifts KyoRyuu into position above KyoTank and KyoTrike, KyoRyuu's actual legs folding up as its knees connect and combine with KyoTank and KyoTrike, when lastly KyoTrya and KyoSpino leap up into the air with their legs and tails folding up as they combine with KyoRyuu as the right and left arms respectively.

Dranox looked around then at Zak, at which he awoke Kur from Zak yet again, who was not in a very good mood as Doc and Drew looked shocked.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU MADE NO ATTEMPT TO EVEN ATTACK KYORYUJIN DURING ITS FORMATION?! I EXPECTED BETTER OF AT LEAST YOU SOLOMON BUT THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS!" Kur yelled and roared as Doc and Drew just stared, Drew aiming her fire sword at Kur.

"Alright… I don't know who you are… How you got into the mind of my boy… But as far as I'm concerned you're on VERY thin ice here!" Drew yelled as Kur merely laughed while Duo facepalmed, which after a moment of realizing what went on a few days prior as to Duo explaining all of this, Kur facepalmed as well.

"Ugh… REALLY?! You forgot that I am none other than the Great Kur and yet you knew I was yet again in Zak after 13 years?!" Kur yelled in a bit of an annoyed tone as Doc looked confused.

"Ok, 1: We never expected you to look like this as your true self Kur. 2: Mind telling me WHY a combining mecha even makes as much sense as it appears to while we're all here?!" Doc asked as Kur looked up at Kyoryujin, who just appeared to be idle at the moment.

"Oh yeah right, Kyoryujin. Only reason Kyoryujin gets away with it properly is because even at my full size this thing is 2.5 times taller than me and just throws me around even when I try and attack it during the moment it forms together into one huge mecha." Kur explained as he looked at Dranox.

"PLEASE, tell me you can make me larger so I can at least ATTEMPT to get rid of this thing if that's the reason you awoke me?!" Kur yelled as the Mecha Dragon from before tried to get up.

"Well, as a Demon Lord I'd be happy to help there. Because while I tried hacking into this thing while you guys were distracted, this thing blocked me out entirely! So you know what, fuck it! I don't care if we get a hold of this mecha, I want this thing gone if ANY side is accomplishing anything!" The Mecha Dragon said as he glanced up at Kyoryujin, as did Kur and Dranox.

"Looks like we've got 5 minutes til Kyoryujin snaps out of it. So shoot and shoot quickly." Kur demanded as the Dragon laughed.

"Well, for one, I am called Mecha M, as to what the M stands for, that's a secret even I don't know." Mecha M pointed out as he kept his gaze on the others.

"So, how will we stop this thing if it's as big as Kur says?" Max asked as Alice looked up at Kyoryujin.

"I know the phrase "The Bigger they are, the Harder they fall", but given how this thing is 6 Mecha in one, I don't think that's a possibility even with it being so huge. In that case, GET TO THE FUCKING POINT AND START TRYING TO ATTACK IT WHILE WE'VE STILL GOT TWO AND HALF MINUTES LEFT YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Alice yelled as Kur and Mecha M snapped out of their talk and looked at each other, Mecha M turning Kur into his normal 100 meter size as Dranox also turns Mecha M huge, in addition to himself.

"Zak! As much as I want full control in this, you seem to have more technological knowledge than I do so WAKE UP!" Kur commanded as Zak partially came back into control, but the appearance of Kur remained.

"Wait, why do I still look like Kur?" Zak asked as Mecha M facepalmed.

"Forget that now! We've got less than a minute to-" Mecha M yelled before he heard Dranox muttering something.

"5… 4…. 3… 2… 1…" Dranox said before Kyoryujin let out a loud roar from its six head portions of its body, while three much smaller beings flew down and laughed a bit.

"So, tiny Dragons think they can fight against Kyoryujin, yes?" The middle alien asked as the white and black alien felt something wasn't right.

"So, mind telling us who they hell are you aliens while you're at it?!" Dranox yelled as the middle alien laughed.

"Thingaros, I don't think this is good idea…" The White Alien said as the middle alien merely slapped him aside.

"I, am Thingaros, yes? These two are Shiramu and Kuromu, yes?" Thingaros laughed a bit before speaking a bit in a different language, not one of the others being able to understand.

"Now, however, is not the time! Kyoryujin! Its controls are unstable!" Kuromu yelled as Kyoryujin roared and shook the three aliens off of its massive head, as the three Aliens all fled and landed on Dranox, Mecha M, and Kur/Zak. Thingaros looking half spooked a bit before noticing the others down below.

"YOU ALL. GET UP HERE!" Thingaros said as he waved his staff down at the others to turn the group into 100 meter giants.

"What? What good is all of us being giants if this thing is still bigger than all of us combined?!" Drew yelled as Zak roared in anger at Thingaros, though it sounded a little like Kur.

"Not all of us can fight Thingaros! So even with all of us here we don't get anything accomplished!" Zak yelled as Kyoryujin finally snapped out of its trance-like state and starts to attack, its arms firing laser blasts down at the ground while its body swings around and knocks Zak/Kur, Mecha M, and Dranox aside without even trying.

"As much as I WANT to fight, I don't think now is the best time!" Wadi yelled as she narrowly dodged Kyoryujin's attacks.

"Yeah! I'm blind for one, even as a Stethacanthus!" Derek yelled as Thingaros was waving his hands back and yelling at them in his own language before being slapped by Shiramu.

"Fool! Humans and Earth lifeforms don't understand our language at all! Nobody can!" Shiramu scolded as Thingaros shrugged, before next thing they all knew yet ANOTHER combining Mecha appeared from the sky and pointed its cannons at Kyoryujin.

"Er…. Taurus…. I don't really want to know WHY we hijacked this thing… But now that I see this other Mecha I think two Mecha will cause more damage at this rate than just having this one destroy the other…." Ruk's voice spoke to Taurus as Taurus merely focused on Kyoryujin as he landed the giant Satellite Mecha onto the ground.

"Give me one good reason WHY this won't work then?!" Taurus snapped at Ruk before an oddly horrifying roar was heard in the distance. From the ground in the sand came a dust devil that appear and disappeared very quickly, as from the ground appeared an oddly blue glowing cryptid; None other than Xilatealeon as Kyoryujin looked terrified yet rushed past the group and charged at Xilatealeon, immediately trying to stomp on the cryptid.

This didn't seem to faze Xilatealeon at all, as around its body appeared a field of energy that forced Kyoryujin to stumble over a bit as to the sheer force that Xilatealeon was exerting as the cryptid roars at the group, Thingaros's spell on the others wearing off as they return to normal size, Dranox, Mecha M, and Kur also shrinking back to their previous sizes.

"This isn't over!" Mecha M yelled as he flew off into the distance too fast for the others to catch up.

"Ok, so now what?!" Kur yelled as Zak took over back in control both physically and mentally, as Alice just stared up at the second giant Mecha.

"That voice… I could've sworn it was…." Alice was muttering as soon Xilatealeon started to charge in her direction, before Taurus immediately had the mecha attack Xilatealeon, but ends up having Xilatealeon charges its plasma blast and fire it at the second Mecha, vaporizing half of the mecha as Taurus flies out of the cockpit with his jetpack and quickly swoops Alice off of her feet, while Thingaros looks at Taurus then back at the others.

"AGH! This is pointless with Xilatealeon here! All sides fall back!" Thingaros ordered as he, Shiramu, and Kuromu teleported away as Doc and Drew quickly called for the Airship while Xilatealeon was distracted with Kyoryujin.

"Every on board! We'll ask for answers later!" Doc ordered as Zak and the others boarded onto the airship, as Taurus quickly flew into the airship before the door closed and it flew off, Dranox taking off into the air while he watches as Xilatealeon vaporizes Kyoryujin and roared loudly in a massive shockwave of energy.

* * *

"Ok, what was that thing we saw back there?!" Drew asked as Duo pulled up an ancient file on Xilatealeon on the computer.

"Xilatealeon, the cryptid of cryptids. If you thought Kur was dangerous, he's nothing compared to what XIlatealeon is capable of. Though why Xilatealeon is in Mongolia is a mystery…" Duo explained as Doc had a look at the records on Xilatealeon.

"So… Xilatealeon is actually real? I thought it was just a made up Cryptid this whole time!" Doc said before getting a glare from Duo, reminding him how they thought the same of Ghost Raptor once as well.

"Still, that does bring questions as to who else we're dealing with… That Thingaros and Mecha M… Who are those two?" Zak thought as Kur appeared beside them as an illusion, courtesy of Dranox.

"Whatever, it doesn't change the fact that someone just sort of swooped in like that and is with that Alice girl right now…. Someone who gives me just completely odd vibes…" Kur said as he looked over at the room where the two were.

"Either way, we'll find out who we're dealing with eventually, but I think we shouldn't disturb Alice at the moment…" Duo said as she knew who was the one who saved her.

* * *

Alice was pacing a bit as she looked at this "stranger" who just helped rescue her.

"Alright now, I don't have all day, so just tell me who you are?! Why do you sound like someone I love?!" Alice was asking as soon she was eating her words as Taurus took off his helmet and revealed himself to her causing her to gasp in surprise, before bursting into tears and hugging him tightly.

"TAURUS!" She yelled as she recognized all too well who he was, as Taurus gently hugged his girlfriend back.

"I'm sorry…. I feel like a traitor showing up here so soon when I still have unfinished business…. When I left I made a promise to keep you safe…. Yet there's still beings out there who want you dead….. I returned too soon…." Taurus said as he held the crying Alice to his chest, as Alice looked at Taurus as her eyes looked soft.

"You kept me waiting…. Too long to exact…. But knowing you were trying to keep me safe all this time lets me know you're really here with me…." She said as she quickly kissed him before he could have any chance to argue at all, Taurus a bit shocked before returning the kiss to her.

**Well, FINALLY got this chapter done. Not the 10K word chapter I had hoped for, but 6.4K words is good enough for me at this rate. LONGEST chapter I've ever posted for any story so far. I changed and altered so many plans I wanted to do, and one of those was having Taurus re-united with Alice earlier than I intended, and another being Kyoryujin being destroyed by Xilatealeon when I intended it to escape somehow. As for the other mecha that was used, look up Satellimaster in my gallery, as I'll be uploading it soon. Like Kyoryujin it's a combination mecha, but it's meant to be bigger and more powerful, but I ended up downscaling it in size in this story. Then again there IS multiples of them, so this can merely be a smaller model. I'm a bit in a bored mood at the moment, yet I don't have motivation to try and type up the next story so far since 6,000 words sort of worked me over as to how much effort I put into a chapter. Trust me, next chapter may end up being just as long, maybe, maybe not, but it'll offer some more resolve or explanation as to what the heck happened in this chapter. Trust me, I don't mean to leave you folks hanging, but even I have a bit of limits as to how much I can work on a single chapter. X_X**


	11. Chapter 10: Room Temp

**Ok, sorry for lack of an update in a while. Let me just put one thing clear so that nobody complains; I do not run on set schedules, at least not anymore. Meaning even if something hasn't been updated in a while, it is still being worked on, so no need to rush people about them unless they've been inactive a very long time. For starters, yes, I am still working on Blackest Knight. Yes, I am still working on Crimson Vengeance (Though not so much on this site since it's going to have to be censored in some bits, read the update chapter in that story to see where the uncensored stuff is being posted), and yes, I am also planning on working on more fics once I get several things finished up.**

**So yeah, in addition to three fanfics at the moment, I'm working on several Video Game playthroughs on YouTube (One of which is a Medabots one, so check that out if you saw my Awaken the Beasts fic), plus I'm working on starting a Power Rangers comic on DA IN ADDITION to the Nuzlocke Comic series I have, AND a Final Fantasy comic I need to get back to work on, plus I also plan on typing up an entirely original story on Fictionpress. So yeah, I am REALLY busy at the moment, and that's not including the things I'm doing in real life as well. Eventually going to be going to college for one, among other things, needing to spend time with my girlfriend is important as well, so yeah, VERY BUSY.**

**Thankfully none of you really complained about the lack of updates as fast as I used to be able to, but just blame the fact my mind is trying to focus on too many things all at once. Now then, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 10:**

It was very quiet. Doc and Drew were busy discussing things with Kur's illusion, who was summoned by Dranox so that the others could be informed of what the heck was going on, while Zak, Wadi, Max, Duo, Fisk, and Komodo were discussing what just happened only hours earlier.

Meanwhile, Taurus and Alice were with each other in one of the extra bedrooms as Alice was crying, only to end up slapping Taurus.

"Why were you gone as long as you were? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Alice yelled as she quickly hugged Taurus, who gently held her in a tight embrace.

"I've been delayed far too long, I just need to make sure you'll be safe… You mean too much to me for me to lose you… I'm so sorry for being gone for so long without informing you of where I was, I just had no chance to do anything other than what I've been sort of forced to do…" Taurus explained as an illusion of Ruk appeared next to them as he had a look at them.

"It's all true. Had I known that he was trying to do all of this for me just so that he could return to you, I wouldn't have been as harsh as I was just to try and get free. Let's just say it was an awkward incident with how we ended up stuck together." Ruk explained as Alice looked at Ruk with a bit of anger.

"You… You kept him away from me all this time!" Alice said as she roared and transformed into a Gorgonops before being forced to transform into a smaller version of her Ziz form as the smaller size of the room prevents her from completely transforming.

"Look, young lady, I understand you've waited this long, I understand this is all mostly my fault, but is there any reason for this pointless violence?" Ruk asked as he managed to use his powers to force Alice back into a human, which would've normally driven any cryptid in the area berserk.

"WELL YES BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TAURUS SO LONG NOW AND ALSO…" Alice was yelling before being muffled by Ruk.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on a moment there lass, is there something else as to why you're acting this way so suddenly?" Ruk asked as Taurus glanced at Ruk.

"I think you'd better leave the room, I just want to be with her by myself for a moment…" Taurus said as Ruk floated out of the room, hearing the door immediately shut and lock behind him.

"The hell is Taurus up to anyways- OH HELL NO!" Ruk was thinking before glancing over at Kur, who immediately turned to face him and had a similar "Ah Fuck" expression before angrily stomping over to Ruk.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STILL ALIVE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?!" Kur yelled as his mouth steamed with flames.

"WELL, I CAN CERTAINLY ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET RID OF YOU SO THAT THIS DIMENSION'S ZAK COULD LIVE IN PEACE, AND YET HERE YOU ARE ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Ruk said before getting punched by Kur, before Ruk responded by picking up a chair and throwing it at Kur, which leads to Kur grabbing a television set and throwing it at Ruk only for Ruk to freeze the HD monitor in Ice before Doc could freak out over the TV being destroyed.

"What gives with you saving the TV and not yourself?" Kur asked before Ruk pointed to a partially pissed off Doc before suddenly calming.

"PLEASE tell me that it can unfrozen right?" Doc asked as Ruk unfroze the TV and set it down on the table where it was originally, Dranox peeking in through a window as he looks at what is going on.

"Uh… You two… Can you… Stop that before I force you back into the minds of the ones who have control of you at the moment...?" Dranox asked as Kur angrily went back into Zak's mind though Ruk stayed to avoid making Taurus angry.

* * *

"So, since clearly we're the ones trying to solve things, what do you think we should do about whatever we just saw back there?" Max asked as Duo merely glared at him.

"Well, for one, that thing is called Xilatealeon, and two, I'll have to fill in the other Secret Scientists as to the fact it exists." Duo explained as an unexpected visitor showed up in the room.

"Well, all I was trying to do was simply fly back in to visit since I heard the whole family was here for once again, but… I also heard some other things within the past few hours." Doyle said as Doc and Drew looked at him.

"What exactly did you hear? Is something wrong?" Drew asked as Doyle grabbed the remote and turned on the television, as images of Xilatealeon, Kyoryujin, among other things were all over the place.

"Early today in the Mongolian Desert there was a strange sighting of some kind of unknown creature alongside several other creatures, including a Dragon and two gigantic robots. This footage you're seeing is shocking, and could be disturbing, but the most confusing part is where this lizard-like creature came from, and why all these other creatures and robots showed up in the same area." A news reporter was explaining as photos and footage of Xilatealeon's earlier rampage was broadcasted on the television, as Doc looked at everything all too carefully.

"Something isn't right…" Doc muttered as he glanced a look at the idle Ruk, who didn't return to Taurus's mind for… Personal reasons. "Both of those two would normally destroy the planet just by doing nothing, yet nothing is happening…" Doc mumbled as he tried to think as to why Ruk, a being of Anti-Matter, was able to be present in this dimension without causing any sort of overwhelming chaos.

"A penny for your thoughts Solomon?" Dranox asked as he peeked into the window.

"Perhaps, what are you thinking of?" Doc asked to Dranox quietly as Drew joined into the conversation as well.

"Well, I know my powers are capable of many things, but even if my powers can stabilize anti-matter in this dimension I know that they technically shouldn't be able to stabilize Ruk, ESPECIALLY when his spirit is only a room apart from Kur's spirit." Dranox explained as he gazed through the window. Normally he'd see through the walls instead, but… Let's just say something was going on in another room that he didn't want to interrupt.

"So, what do you think is preventing the whole universe from falling apart then?" Drew asked as Dranox peered through to sense the aura's of the individuals in the household.

"Well… Other than Taurus and Zak, everyone seems to be normal… But there's something about Duo that's….. Off…." Dranox whispered as to not have Duo hear him at all.

"What about her seems off?" Doc asked as he glanced at Duo. He must admit something was off enough already because of how freakishly tall Duo was compared to himself.

"Well, as I can tell you've probably noticed her 7'03" foot height by now. About a foot or so taller than yourself and Zak, and several inches taller than Taurus. Among other things are her eyes… The irises are shaped like lizard-like irises, but also form in the shape of a typical -|- shape. Her aura is one thing I cannot really described. While I can't exactly sense good or evil, I sense a lifeform's energy, and from what she's giving it's almost as if she were a living, soulless corpse of some kind…" Dranox explained as he tried to listen into what Duo was talking about with Zak and the group.

"So, what exactly are we going to do about Xilatealeon?" Wadi asked as Max and Derek had a look at each other.

"Well, I figured we'd most likely do some training since the enemies are quite powerful than I originally thought they were." Duo said before glancing at Zak, then at Max and Derek.

"You three will be training quite a bit, so will that Taurus nut and Alice. We'll begin training tomorrow, right now even I'm a bit afraid to interrupt Taurus and Alice….. Trust me, I know very well what those two are doing, yet I don't want to bother them til they're done..." Duo explained as she glanced over at the wall, on the opposite end was the room that Taurus and Alice were in, as she shuddered a bit before looking at Komodo in particular.

"And YOU, fatso, YOU need to lose some weight!" Duo just boldly said as Komodo began hissing and growling like heck at her harsh comment, which even got Zak and Wadi glaring at Duo before the latter stormed off angrily.

"Wow, what a bitch…." Max said as Zak nodded.

"Normally I'd not take anybody insulting my family lying down, but the fact she can easily overpower me is-" Zak was saying before being interrupted by a cough from Kur as his illusion appeared beside him.

"Uh, as much as I'd like to stay out of this nonsense, I would like to note that… He has a point…" Kur said as he glanced at Duo.

"What do you mean? I thought you could control Cryptids!" Max said as he got a slap in the face from Kur's tail, as Fisk and Komodo both seemed to agree with Max, as they could tell Duo was Cryptid enough for Kur's powers to work on her.

"Well, if you haven't noticed I've actually been trying to control her this entire time… Nothing worked. She's more Cryptid than human yet I can't control her. I could tell my ENEMY over there" Kur said as he paused to refer to Ruk standing guard at the one bedroom.

"Was trying to also drive Duo nuts, but even he failed to do anything correctly!" Kur finished as he kept a glare at Ruk before slowly stomping over to Ruk, as Derek briefly changed to a Stethacanthus before changing back all freaked out.

"Uh, I think I know WHY Duo said to avoid Taurus and Alice at the moment…" Derek mumbled as he motioned for Zak, Wadi, Max, Komodo, and Fisk to move away from where that room was, while an entirely oblivious Kur pushed Ruk aside as he went into the room.

VERY bad mistake.

"HEY! CAN'T WE HAVE SOME PRIVACY AT ALL?!" Alice yelled as Kur was about to run out of the room before she and Taurus proceeded to pummeled him into the floor, as Ruk merely grinned from the satisfaction the beating his old enemy is getting.

"Ah… Karma… That is why you don't mess with two lovebirds in such a way…" Ruk stated as Kur was knocked out of the room and back into Zak's mind, Zak immediately flinching from having briefly seen what Kur was seeing for a moment.

"Well…. They surely wasted no time at all…" Zak said as he looked at Wadi, who merely giggled at the thought of what Kur got beaten up for.

"Well, I guess it's only fair on their end since Taurus left her for so long…" Wadi said as she slowly snuggled up to Zak as Zak blushed like heck before shrugging and merely putting his arm around her.

"It's just been a long day so far… I need to get some sleep…" Zak said as he started to doze off.

* * *

Several hours pass as the household is quiet from everyone being fast asleep. Dranox decided to stick around as he felt it was too dangerous to leave this place unguarded given the kind of threats that have only merely begun to show themselves… Which he was correct when he saw a humanoid robot floating above the Saturdays' home; Mecha M, though Dranox sensed no intentions of evil from Mecha M for some reason…

"Why am I out here anyways? I've been ordered to stay back at the lair yet I'm out here following some kind of odd voice in my head…" Mecha M said as he suddenly flew off into the distance, where he arrived on a small island where a large portal was located, landing on the sand as he glanced at the portal.

"What the…" He said before he heard a rather metallic roar from the portal as he stepped back a bit. Out from the portal emerged a Dragonic head, but it was metallic and had mandibles rather than a true jaw. It's claws long, as it stomps into the view of Mecha M. The portal soon closed before he knew he was being faced directly by a metallic Dragon, yet something was so familiar about it.

"Greetings, my double…. I, am Metal Marty…"

**Well, there's your cliffhanger there folks. Well, at least with as much as you could get when this chapter was meant to be more of a "Peace and quiet" moment after what had occurred in the previous chapter. For those who didn't get the hint, Taurus and Alice were pretty much doing the deed. Hence why Kur got the beating he did. Why didn't I simply show them doing it? Well, because there's no MA Rating and the fact I DON'T INTEND ON SUCH SCENES ON THIS SITE. You want that sort of stuff, wait patiently and hopefully I can actually do so on Adultfanfiction dot net, but as of now, VERY. BUSY. Also I'm hoping to explain some of the things that are going on, but I don't have the time since as I said at the beginning, am I recently VERY busy. So anyways, hopefully this chapter satisfies enough, as this Chapter the TaurusXAlice bits will be downplayed for more of ZakXWadi, which'll also bring about a rather interesting arc that Kur ends up being involved in.**


	12. Chapter 11: Warming

**Well, last chapter was sort of a break episode essentially, where nothing overly important happened and it was just the main protagonists interacting with each other. Some interesting thing decided to drop by at the very end though, that being the extremely lethal Metal Marty, a predecessor to Mecha M, yet a whole lot more powerful by comparison. Also being brought into this chapter is a special surprise…..**

**Basically I was waiting a while before I made this chapter, because I haven't finalized Metal Marty's design when compared to Mecha M. Mecha M is an imposing Metal Dragon when transformed, while Metal Marty is meant to be a ton more intimidating. Thank god the recent airing of Transformers Prime reveals that Predaking has Predator style Mandibles, otherwise I had no clue how to make Metal Marty even more imposing. Both of their Dragon transformations are based on Predaking, but the difference is Metal Marty was designed after Predaking's full reveal, where Mecha M's design was made before Predaking's reveal. Just a bit of history as to their Dragon modes is all.**

**This won't be the only chapter for the day as well, as I'm working on the next chapter right now.**

**Also this is where I may or may not stop with the Temperature themed chapter titles… X_X**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 11:**

"Greetings, my double…. I, am Metal Marty…" Spoke the ominous metallic Dragon that appeared before Mecha M, who immediately responded by transforming into his own Dragon form, but soon appeared outmatched almost right away as Metal Marty, as he called himself, was about twice his own height in comparison.

"Really? All Dragons nowadays just have to be on four legs rather than on two legs, eh? What happened to the good ole days anyways?" Metal Marty spoke as he simply walked past his lesser counterpart as he glanced around at the area.

"The stars are different as well, so this is either a different universe altogether or a different planet." He said again as he carefully glanced around at his settings, Mecha M just raising an optic at Mecha M's behavior.

"So, who are you exactly? It's clear you're the same thing I am just more hi-tech." Mecha M asked as that merely earned a laugh from Metal Marty.

"Well, you clearly seem to disregard exactly what your own heritage is for one. Or, perhaps you've merely forgotten about it. Clearly you wouldn't exist otherwise if that wasn't the case." Metal Marty said as he stretched his wings, which seemed to be composed of a scarf-like material that still allowed him to fly, the scarf in question making Mecha M just stare in surprise.

"A…. Trinity Scarf?!" Mecha M said before he amped up his own transformation to the Phase 2 mode of his Dragon Mode, his wings turning into powerful turbines as he feels somewhat threatened by the newcomer.

"Relax, you still have your usefulness as you've just proven. Clearly you aren't so weak after all, or, then again…" Metal Marty said before blasting a mere breath of air towards his counterpart as Mecha M falls over back into his humanoid form, glancing up at the now towering Metal Marty.

"What are you, anyways? I was never able to figure out what I even was since everyone I asked kept it a secret." Mecha M asked as Metal Marty's yellow eyes narrowed a bit before deciding to answer that question.

"You don't even know of the Ultimorians, then, do you? Yet you are very clearly an Ultimorian yourself, as am I…" Metal Marty said as he looked overhead to see the Saturdays' home in the distance.

"I don't think here is the best place to talk, but I'll spill anyways." Metal Marty said as he paused for a moment, as Dranox was fast asleep from what Metal Marty was able to tell, though he was secretly listening in.

'_What are those two, anyways…?'_ Dranox thought as he quietly listened into the conversation.

* * *

_The Ultimorians were a race of great power, technology, and very social amongst themselves. However, they were divided socially based on the creatures they transformed into, all of which normal creatures that exist only on their planet and having the traits of a Bomberman mixed with whatever else you could possibly add to the mix._

_In a specific year, a fabled Legendary Hero appeared when a Legendary Evil awoke, the two getting into an endless battle that even their descendants would carry forth, each named Marty and Darigus respectively. During this time, three others got themselves involved; One a mechanical doppelganger of the Marty, which became Metal Marty. The second was a shadowy figure that has a rivalry with Marty, but not exactly an evil threat by the name of Shade. The third happened to be Marty's beloved crush, girlfriend, and eventually wife, named Sophia._

_At one point in the battle, a great Dragon of sorts appeared to the five of them, its powers said to surpass all of them combined, and went by the name Dragora Galaxia. Galaxia mocked each of the five, and for once Darigus actually felt a legitimate sense of fear from Galaxia's presence. All five eventually teamed up together to take on Dragora, but despite what they thought, they did not actually destroy him._

_Years would pass, and Marty and Sophia eventually marry, but everything goes terribly wrong from there. Darigus, having been trying to cheat death repeatedly, tears out his own heart in an attempt to prove himself immortal, which succeeds but results in him becoming mentally unstable. The first course of action is immediately kidnapping Sophia, and fleeing to a far location known simply as the Domain of Oblivion, a fitting name for this location was the end of all eras to those who entered it._

_Marty gave chase angrily as Darigus absorbed poor Sophia into himself, as Darigus and Marty had one final battle before the universe they lived in was destroyed at the demise of Oblivion, and nobody would see either again until Darigus's torture to Sophia was brought to an end when they were all freed eons later, and Marty forever ended the wrath of Darigus after a massive battle that determined the fate of the new Ultimorian Universe._

* * *

"So, that explains everything I know… But one question… How do you not already know this, Mecha M? I saw you there as part of that entire final battle, yet you don't even recognize me?" Metal Marty asked as he felt something was up.

"Uh, for the record, whatever final battle happened may or may not have actually happened…. What year did that take place in?" Mecha M questioned as Metal Marty freaked a bit before he realized something important, as he uses his built-in radar to detect the exact year this is compared to where he is from.

"Year 2021 AD… But if this was the Era I came from, that year wouldn't be the date used… Then, that means… This is the Ultimorian Chronicles Era, and thus, you are not the same Mecha M I am aware of…" Metal Marty said as he slowly glanced over at the cowering Mecha M.

"So… What does that mean?" Mecha M asked.

"It means… Time Travel is not as impossible as I thought it was…" Metal Marty said as he looked around rather cautiously, before looking down at Mecha M.

"Follow me, if we move now Dragora the Dark won't have a chance to find us too soon…" Metal Marty ordered before flying off, as did Mecha M, and in the very spot they were standing appeared the legendary Dragora the Dark.

"My my… An actual Ultimorian still alive after all this time? And from the future as well… How… Interesting… I could make a lot of use of this… Yesssssss…." Dragora the Dark said as he glanced at the necklace-like piece of armor he wore around the base of his long neck.

"Soon, very soon… The legendary Ultima Gem will be mine once again… Yessss…." Dark said more subtly as Dranox just stared as to what he was sensing from Dragora the Dark.

"Wait… That Dragon's aura is a void just like Duo's is… But… What does a human mutant and a Dragon have to do with-" Dranox said before realizing he was being watched, before turning around and seeing Dragora the Dark behind him, just floating in midair with his arms crossed.

"Ah, so the Gate Keeper of the Dragons still lives….. Things are turning rather odd for this universe… But it's clear since you know what I know already that somehow something from the future has been able to arrive in the present day… Something that is impossible to do for any creature that originates from my own universe… No…. Perhaps something bigger is going on than even what I'm capable of is going on… Yessssss…" Dark said before disappearing entirely in a puff of purple smoke.

Dranox, meanwhile, looked on towards the horizon as the sun started to rise.

"This is going to be hectic… Very hectic indeed…" Dranox said as he tried to think of what exactly the connection between Duo and Dragora the Dark could be, if there was even some kind of link at all…

"May I be of some help?" A voice, which sounded similar to Dragora the Dark's voice, but in a more wimpier, subdued tone. Dranox blinked, he wasn't aware of who this particular being was at all.

"Who are you?" Dranox asks as before he knew it, he was facing a glowing sphere of light, which opens up into a Dragonic form with four wings, two arms, and two legs, a lot like how Dragora the Dark looks, except skinnier with rounded wings, and being white with blue eyes.

"I, am Dragora the Light, Master of the Universe." Dragora the Light spoke as he had a glance around.

"I see… So my twin brother has already been here, and actually appeared to have done stuff compared to his usual laziness… Odd…" Light spoke as Dranox was confused.

"What do you mean? He has all that power and he doesn't normally use it?" Dranox asked to which Light nodded.

"Exactly. Dragora the Dark is never one to revive two Kaiju-like Cryptids, both being what you call "Kur" and "Ruk", or even merely display his own powers for no particular reason by wiping out the Nagas of this universe. Odd why he's bothering to meddle so much with this universe…" Light said which just further confused Dranox.

"Hmmm… Do you know exactly what a Void Aura is? I have the ability to see people's auras and-"

"Say no more. Void Auras are typically associated with both myself and my brother, but why you ask such an odd question is a mystery." Light said before glancing into the Saturday's house with an X-Ray vision of sorts, and detecting Duo's non-existent aura.

"Oh my… This is new…"

"You thinking the same thing as I am?" Dranox asked, to which Light just floated as he tried to think about what exactly the situation was.

"I'm not sure… If you're thinking an affiliation with my brother, even I can't be sure… Me and Dark are not the only beings to have Void Auras, but whatever the case is with this, she's unique even compared to Dark. In fact, there really is no true comparison I'm afraid…" Light explained as he took a moment to peer into the house and sees everybody asleep.

"You know the girl is going to be a big target in all of this, right?" Light asked as Dranox blinked.

"Which one? Alice? Or Wadi?"

"Wadi… The Arabic Girl… Right?" Light asked as he was unsure as to how human races worked.

"Yes. What kind of danger is she in?" Dranox asked as Light shook his head unsure.

"Well, for one thing, I can't exactly say who, but somebody will be out to get her within the next few days… And let me tell you, it will not be pretty when Zak and Kur's full rage are unleashed…" Light explained as he slowly disappeared into light, leaving Dranox to wonder exactly what was bound to happen…


	13. Chapter 12: Storm Part 1

**So then, since I'll be busy for the next week or so, until I get past my first test at college and also my class this Tuesday, updates will be even slower. Til I can properly update again, please enjoy this chapter I have here. I had a different plot in mind for this one, but since I haven't done much for them in a while, this chapter will focus on Zak and Wadi, THEN the next chapter will be what I originally intended.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 12:**

It was dark. Very dark, and not to mention very cold.

Wadi found herself in a very odd place, one which had snow on the ground and barely any light to see in front of her. She was shivering like heck, just wondering in hopes of finding out where she is.

"Zak?! Where are you Zak?!" She called out as she became increasingly scared, as she had the constant feeling of something breathing cold air down her neck, but whenever she turned around, nothing was there, but instead she saw something that surprised her and made her panic.

Zak's body was lying on the ground, covered with fatal wounds as blood covered the ground around him.

"ZAK!" Wadi yelled as she rushed over to his body are started to cry at what she was seeing, before she heard a somewhat menacing chuckle, which made her freeze in place as Zak's body disappeared in front of her, then before her stood none other than Ghost Raptor.

"Now then, I had made a deal to let you free that one time… But this time I have a new deal, and it requires I take you with me to my master's hideout…" Ghost Raptor spoke to her as Wadi backed away in fright, before she was pinned on the ground by Ghost Raptor, whose head was very close to her face, seemingly to freeze where she was quite literally.

"I'm sure the master will enjoy having you by taking away Zak's most beloved girl…" Ghost Raptor laughed as Wadi was barely able to see an odd, shadowy figure standing behind Ghost Raptor, whose eyes seemed to glow a menacing green before suddenly laughing in a voice much like Zak's own voice. Wadi tried to scream, but she was unable to move due to Ghost Raptor, as she passed out and cried from the terror she felt…

Then she felt like she was being shaked, but in a different way than she thought.

"Wadi! WADI!" Zak yelled at Wadi in worry as he gently shook her to wake her up.

"Let go of me Ghost Raptor, please! Stay away!" Wadi muttered in her sleep as Zak gently tried to wake her up.

"WADI!" Zak yelled again as Wadi's eyes suddenly opened as she screamed, before focusing her sight to see Zak in front of her. Before Zak could even say anything, she suddenly hugged him and started crying.

"Zak… I-It was awful… J-Just awful…." Wadi murmured as she cried into Zak, who very calmly embraced her to help her relax now that she was awake.

"What happened? You were pale when I heard you whimpering in your sleep so I tried to wake you up thinking Ghost Raptor was trying to attack you." Zak asked as Wadi nodded as to why she was how she was.

"It was Ghost Raptor… He killed you in that dream, but it seemed so real…" Wadi said as she felt a very cold chill around herself, which Zak also felt as he say Ghost Raptor standing at the window, his eyes more of a soulless red this time around as his eyes are constantly glaring at Wadi.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Zak yelled at Ghost Raptor, but Ghost Raptor responded by leaping up and pinning Zak down, then freezing his body solid in ice with his ice breath, all but his head.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Ghost Raptor said as he slowly turned his attention to Wadi and gave an almost sadistic grin. Wadi was wanting to scream in terror, but she felt she couldn't move at all.

"So, the girl is silent as to what to say about her beloved boyfriend being out of commission at the moment?" Ghost Raptor taunted as he slowly leapt up onto Wadi, his talons grasping at her sides very painfully as his claws grab hold of her head as he forces her to look at him.

"You will obey my master's orders whether you like it or not!" Ghost Raptor yelled as a slight flash of green showed through Ghost Raptor's eyes, but it didn't seem to effect Wadi at all, but whatever it was did indeed affect her, as soon she was able to move again as she struggled and screamed for help, Zak passing out from the sheer cold the room was being filled with by Ghost Raptor's presence, who merely merely glanced at both helpless victims as he had a devilish grin.

"Well, things will go just as planned it seems…" Ghost Raptor murmered as he heard the others getting close to this bedroom and quickly vanishes along with any trait of Ghost Raptor's own presence here, but despite Ghost Raptor being gone, Wadi kept struggling and screaming in terror.

Zak managed to finally get up, though his arm was injured a tad bit, while Taurus practically busted down the door the same way Alice would as Max and Derek showed up as well.

"What's going on in here?! We all heard screaming from here!" Max asked as Wadi glanced at the three of them and Zak, but couldn't see them as what they really were anymore.

Instead she saw them as demonic entities with piercing green eyes with a blood red glow, Zak and Taurus looking the most monstrous in her eyes.

"S-Stay back! P-Please!" She panicked as she moved away from them, Zak trying to calmly approach her, but it only caused more panic to fill Wadi's mind, only for her to fall off the bed and pass out, but her body was shivering from sheer fright when the others moved around her, Zak lifting her up because he knows something isn't right at all.

"Something's wrong… Whatever Ghost Raptor did to her must've caused her to have nothing but fear filling her mind…" Zak said as he hoped to calm Wadi somehow, while Taurus stood and thought for a moment.

"Berserk of Fear… That's what she's affected by at the moment…" Taurus said as Zak, Max, and Derek looked confused.

"Say wha?" The three said in unison.

"Berserk of Fear. It's one of Ruk's spells, which causes the victim to see nothing but things that bring nothing but fear to the victim's mind. When she looked at us, she most likely saw us as some kind of demons of sorts." Taurus explained as Max suddenly tackled Taurus.

"You! You're the one with control of Ruk so why would you do this to her?!" Max yelled as this is normally what Zak would be doing at the moment if he wasn't caring for Wadi at the present time, but Zak did have something else on his mind.

"What if it wasn't Taurus? I know only two others to have used Ruk's powers before…" Zak said as Max calmed and backed away from Taurus, while Derek kept listening to what they were saying, as he couldn't see after all.

"Well, first there's the late V.V. Argost. We fought him around 15 years ago, then we killed him in a final battle when all the Cryptids of the world were being used to attack humankind." Zak explained as Derek paid close attention.

"Hey, I remember that battle from when I was young, that's how I lost my eyesight." Derek interrupted as Max just sort of stared at him all curious as to what happened back then, but wanted to hear the rest of Zak's explanation.

"Then, there's the original holder of Ruk's powers… One I don't like to talk about anymore… His name was Zak Monday, and he was my evil counterpart from the Mirror Dimension, which is also how Ruk even exists at all, because Ruk is the mirror dimension counterpart of Kur." Zak explained, then went back to talking after a brief deep breath.

"We both fought numerous times, and whenever we faced each other in the normal realm, all of reality seemed to melt alongside our battles. Why they aren't now I don't know, because the fact both Ruk and Kur are here makes no sense as to why the universe hasn't exploded by this point." Zak finished explaining as he looked down at Wadi, who seemed to have calmed a little bit in her unconscious state.

"Well, looks like Berserk of Fear is wearing off… I suggest we leave her by herself, as it won't be fully cured if she so much as sees anybody else when she awakens…" Taurus explained as he left the room, as did Max and Derek. Derek could've sworn he heard something off in the room Taurus and Alice were staying in, but thought nothing of it at the moment.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Duo gave each of them a day off so they could all relax, just as long as they listened to her orders on what they had to do. Doc and Drew left an hour ago with Dranox because Dranox wanted to show the two of them something, so it was only Duo, Taurus, Alice, Max, Derek, Zak, Wadi, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon at the house.

"Well, Derek, what exactly happened years ago that caused you to become blind." Max asked as he drank a bit of Mountain Dew to help him wake up, as he preferred this over Coffee any day.

"Well, it all started around 15 years ago…"

* * *

_It was the time of the final battle between the Saturdays and Argost, and Cryptids were running amok everywhere. Derek was just at his home near the beach, when he heard a rather hypnotizing tone, something that seemed to be so far away yet what it came from was incredibly massive._

"_Huh?" Derek wondered, as he walked outside to have a look towards the sea, as at this point he was still able to see and wasn't blind at all. What he saw were several flying and sea based cryptids all attacking one gigantic Cryptid that made even Kur and Ruk seem puny in comparison; It was a Leviathan. It's large, crab-like claws swatted anything in the air away in an instant, while the squid-like tentacles on its back caught smaller cryptids and brought it to its mouth to eat them, which was a tube-like beak which ate things by literally drinking things with a straw-like mouth. Its head had a frill covered in horns on it, while it appeared to have four eyes, and its tail was a very large tail that was similar to that of a Shark's tail._

"_What… Is that thing?" Derek question, as somehow the Leviathan was able to pick up on Derek's thoughts and from its mouth fired a powerful blast of hot steam right at the beach, Derek taking a direct hit from it, as soon the Leviathan roared and dived down into the water, as it's threats had been eliminated._

_When Derek awoke a few hours later, the infamous Cryptid War was over, and many loses were told. The most crucial lose for Derek was his vision, which now he was unable to see. He was stuck trying to simply find his way around the place, until a voice that sounded like that of Duo's told him to follow her, and for the remainder of his life he'd live near the college Duo is principal of._

* * *

"So, that's how you're blind I see…" Max said as Zak walked into the room, having heard some of Derek's explanation.

"Reminds me of what happened with my dad, except it was more brutal on his end." Zak said as Derek didn't really think so. Compare getting zapped by a blast of a steam from a huge ass Leviathan compared to a lightning strike from a cryptid warrior, which Derek DID know of what happened to Doc regarding Tsul'Kalu because Duo had told him a few years back when Zak first started hanging out with both him and Max.

"So, how's Wadi doing?" Max asked, but Zak's fist clenched a little at the question, the first clue something wasn't good at all.

"She's… Disappeared…" Zak said as Max and Derek both looked at each other in surprise.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled as Taurus nearly charged down a wall at hearing that line.

"WHAT?!" Taurus yelled as Alice was also with him, though she seemed rather quiet for some reason.

"We had this place heavily guarded! Nobody could get back in here after we had Dranox set a barrier around the place once he left with Doc and Drew an hour ago!" Taurus yelled as he was wondering who could've possibly managed to have broken through the barrier Dranox created. Then it suddenly hit him…

* * *

_7 Years ago, the Mirror Dimension was quiet with the absence of Zak and Komodo Monday, as while the other Mondays were in hiding, they haven't been anywhere close to having been found by those who hated them for the past few months._

"_Well, this is odd… Normally they would've found us by now..." Drew Monday said as she tried to think, while Doc and Fisk Monday were both acting like idiots, all the while Zon Monday was docile and fast asleep. Before suddenly a loud thud was heard in the ground, and in front of the Mondays was none other than Dragora the Dark._

"_Bah! Pesky Nagas and that random Xilatealeon! Going to have to fix that once I get back into that realm… Yesssss…" Dark said as he glanced over at the four Mondays and saw an instant opportunity at hand._

"_Who are you?" Doc M asked while Drew merely slapped him aside with her sword._

"_Isn't it obvious? Anybody could clearly recognize him as Dragora the Dark you idiot." Drew M said with a bit of a grin as Dark likewise grinned._

"_Why, you're right. Dragora the Dark, at your service. Yesssssss." Dark spoke as Drew M grinned a bit more._

"_So, what exactly do you want from us? You seem more or less one to go after those pesky Saturdays rather than us." Drew M asked, as Dark didn't bother wasting time this time as he snapped his fingers and suddenly a dark shadow of sorts blocked the view of the area._

"_Why, just to experiment around, just looking for the balance to a mistake I've already went ahead and did…. Isn't that right, Ruk?" Dark asked as he glanced up at the towering, 110 meter titan that stood before them, four glowing, green eyes opening up and glancing down at the Mondays as each of them trembled in fright at the sight of Ruk._

"_Why you-!" Drew M was about to say before Ruk telepathically used Drew M's long tongue to keep her silent._

"_SILENCE WOMAN." Ruk roared as he glanced down at the five of them._

"_I, am the mighty Ruk, and I do not serve those that intend to use my powers for evil. You would've learned this long ago if it wasn't for the birth of Zak Monday, that pesky human I was stuck with that misused all of my powers!" Ruk roared as Doc, Fisk, and Zon M were ready to attack until all three were destroyed by use of Ruk's powerful Ice breath, which froze all three solid and shattered them like glass, then proceeding to kill Drew M by stomping her into the ground with his massive foot._

"_Excellent job Ruk, getting right to the point I see, yessss?" Dark asked as Ruk looked down at Dark and narrowed his eyes._

"_You… You revived my evil twin from the normal realm, haven't you?!" Ruk roared as Dark look frightened for a moment before calming back down in an instant._

"_Well, yes, but that was more or less to test his powers so I knew what I was dealing with should anybody else ever revived him. You, on the other hand, I have much better uses for anyways." Dark explained as Ruk just stood and waited, but Dark then heard footsteps as he looked around angrily._

"_Not Xilatealeon again! I swear that cursed Lizard ruins all of my- Plans?" Dark said as the creature that interrupted them this time was not even a lizard at all, but instead some sort of creature that was even bigger and perhaps even more dangerous. The sheer sight of an imposing, and also unknown, creature such as this caused Dark to flee immediately, and the last thing he saw was this creature destroying Ruk with its massive claws effortlessly. _

* * *

**So, there we have Ruk's backstory, but there's still more to it than that in terms of what Dark has done those 7 years ago, this backstory merely being for how Ruk was revived, and the events that followed were ironically no different from how Kur was when he was revived, as both were destroyed physically soon after their revival. Also note the hint of Dark's entrance into the Mirror Dimension as he had just moments ago avoided Xilatealeon's attack from Chapter 2's flashback. Well, here is the first part of a plot I have in mind, but I must warn you, next chapter will have the M Rating in full effect.**


	14. Chapter 13: Storm Part 2

**Uploading this before the 24th, because I wanted to upload this before I forgot about it.**

**Well now, if you've been keeping an eye on my DA account, you'll pretty much know whose behind Wadi's disappearance, and also who is ordering Ghost Raptor around, not to mention using some of Ruk's powers at that. Now then, all questions will be promptly answered in this chapter, but I must warn you, the M Rating is in VERY full effect here. You'll find out why near the second half of the chapter.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 13:**

Thirteen is an unlucky number, but Grandis didn't necessarily believe that to be true. When he began typing this, he could only wonder of Dragora the Dark's mistake those 7 years ago…

* * *

_Dragora the Dark had just narrowly escaped from the Mirror Dimension using his own abilities, but something was amiss. He felt the presence of Ruk somehow, yet he had a look at the area and not a single 110 meter colossus was in sight at all._

_Except, for something around 6 feet in height instead, which Dark turned to face directly as the great Dragora snarled at who he saw before him._

"_You! You and those cursed Mondays setting up the laws of physics in this universe so that I can barely use my own powers! I'm at bare minimum because of that stupid Mirror Dimension's existence, and you, on the other hand, are getting away scot free! You… Yesss you. I will make sure you will die a very painful death indeed, but this time, you're not returning from the grave ever again…. Yessssssssss…." Dark said in a much more sinister tone than before, but the person he threatened merely clapped his hands calmly as he chuckled a little bit, which surprised Dark somewhat._

"_Very well, it seems I'm not the only Anti-Matter being that remains in the normal dimension at all. Well played, Dragora the Dark." A voice almost identical to Zak's said to him, which confused the heck out of Dragora the Dark upon the latter hearing that voice._

"_Wait… How are you Zak…? You look just like him yet I know Zak is still around somewhere else!" Dark said as he was baffled by this. In reality, while the resemblance WAS similar, the main difference between both Zak Monday and Zak Saturday was their hair color, which was inverted from each other's. However, Dark could not see Black or White as plain colors, so to him it appeared to be whatever color he guessed Zak's hair was._

"_You really are a fool Dragora, but perhaps you realize my hair color is different?" Zak Monday said as he pointed out the obvious to one who was oblivious to the difference._

"_Whatever color your hair must be compared to him it must be black and white, and I cannot honestly see both in one set… No….. Those two colors should never mix with each other… At all." Dark said as if one was clever enough one would know the reasons behind Dark's statement._

"_Whatever then, now then, since you have caused more damage than I have, you can at least do a poor fool a favor, right?" Zak Monday asked with a cocky grin as Dark grumbled a bit, before promptly snapping his fingers and giving Zak Monday the weapon he had before, called "The Fang" compared to Zak S's "The Claw"._

"_Very well then, perhaps we should also change your wardrobe while you're at it. Yessssss." Dark said as he snapped his fingers again as Zak M's outfit changed from a copy of the normal Zak has, to a dark green outfit with a simple representing Ruk present at the center of the shirt. Zak M wasn't all that impressed with the change though._

"_So, why did I honestly need a change of clothes anyways? Not like it's going to make me that much different." Zak M said as he felt himself pinned to where he was, as Dark raised his hand and promptly slashed his claws along Zak's neck, but only to the point it left a scar rather than being a fatal wound._

"_Whatever assistance I am giving you now is to be taken as a grain of salt… Do not expect me to help you again later on… No… I will keep my promise in that one day, I will make sure you die forever when your death finally arrives to greet you… You may do whatever you please, but press your luck too far, and I'll assure your death will be faster than you realize… Yesssssss…" Dark added in as he laughed rather evilly as he folded his wings around himself as he disappeared entirely from the area, and the entire universe until the day awaits for his return…_

* * *

Zak Monday was trying to think about what exactly Dark had meant those seven years ago, but whatever the case was, he would made sure he would avoid that. He had been the very cause of Xilatealeon's endless rage since the very beginning, and as long as Xilatealeon is on a rampage, the more experience fighters such as Drew and Doc will be more focused on getting rid of Xilatealeon, meaning whoever finally confronted him would be the one enemy he wanted to personally kill.

"Zak Saturday, I will make sure your precious Wadi will never be the same again with you…" Zak M muttered as Ghost Raptor appeared in the massive room, which was a very large bedroom of sorts, as Ghost Raptor tossed an unconscious Wadi onto the bed, several chains of Ice appearing to restrain Wadi for the next part.

"You are pushing this, even to my own limits… I had promised them before that this wouldn't be the end of my wrath when I stopped attacking them for a while, but I did not go any farther until I knew the head Cryptid was at idle, so whenever I do something that sets him to standby, it means you are pushing your luck… When I say you, I mean you because you're the one with the power making me obey these requests and also keeping Xilatealeon at rage constantly." Ghost Raptor explained as Zak Monday merely yawned out of the boredom of Ghost Raptor's talk.

"You're boring me, now I request you leave while I wait for Wadi to wake up. I need to ensure Zak Saturday is here to know exactly who is the one to break Wadi." Zak Monday said before Ghost Raptor growled a bit, before ultimately leaving.

* * *

When arriving outside of the Saturday's home, mere minutes passing since he was last there, he knew something had to be done regarding this situation.

"Alright... This is where I am… All by myself again… Just the way things should properly be… Calling in the other 8 Beasts will do nothing but humiliate myself, calling me weak when I am perhaps the strongest of the 10 Sacred Beasts. After all, if it wasn't for me, Xilatealeon would've destroyed the world 200 years ago when Dr. Jenova attacked with his mutants." Ghost Raptor murmured to himself as he tried to think on his next course of action, for he could tell that once this day was over it wasn't going to be pretty to see the aftermath of what happens next…

Then that is the moment Zon spots Ghost Raptor just standing by himself in clear as day, as soon Zak and the others rush outside to see Ghost Raptor after Zon's screeching alerted them to his presence.

"You! You're the one who took Wadi wasn't it?!" Zak yelled as Ghost Raptor could sense something very off about Alice, to the point whatever act of aggression he would do would be pointless and stupid. So, what other options did he have at that point?

"So, you wish to find the one who took Wadi, correct? I can't even pass anywhere past this barrier here ever since Dranox set it up after I… escaped from last night's incident." Ghost Raptor said, his personality simply refusing to acknowledge his own defeats when they happen.

"So, if you didn't take Wadi, then who did?!" Taurus yelled, as Ghost Raptor again glanced at Alice rather nervously, because the way she was around him before, she was able to land a powerful punch on him, but now she was acting the exact opposite by hiding behind Taurus.

"First off, before I spill anything, what's the issue with Alice? What happened to her courage anyways? She'd be pummeling right now yet she's just hiding behind you instead!" Ghost Raptor said, which got the attention of Max and Derek as they both looked at a somewhat trembling Alice, who looked rather sickly for some reason now that they got the chance to see her since her reunion with Taurus.

"Um… Taurus… Is she alright?" Derek asked as he could feel that Alice wasn't feeling very well at all.

"Not sure, it's too early to be whatever Max is thinking, but yet… Something's wrong with her…" Taurus said as he carefully looked at his fiancé, whose eyes looked very weak.

"T-Taurus…. Help…." She murmured before passing out on the ground, which immediately got Taurus's attention as he went to her side and tried to figure out what was wrong with her.

"She seems fine, yet I don't understand why she could be this sick… This isn't normal at all…" Taurus said as suddenly Ruk's growling voice, which was odd given how calm Ruk usually is, appeared from Taurus's mind.

"You SLAGGING IDIOT! Er, pardon me for that bit, but did you HONESTLY believe that mating with her while I still technically stuck in your body was such a good idea… AT ALL?!" Ruk scolded as Zak facepalmed because he immediately knew this would lead to disaster on Taurus's end.

"I said I'd handle it when it got to that point! Not to mention she wouldn't take no for an answer!" Taurus yelled back at Ruk as Ruk was about ready to burst his fuse of his normal, cool demeanor, until Ghost Raptor decided to re-enter the conversation.

"Ruk you dolt! She's not pregnant nor will she be until you're freed from Taurus's body! QUIT WORRYING YOUR ASS BEFORE ITS TOO LATE ALREADY!" Ghost Raptor suddenly yelled as Taurus felt himself immediately turn to face Ghost Raptor, his hand forming a projection of Ruk's much more massive hand, as he suddenly grabs the Blizzard Raptor out of sheer rage.

"Tell me… What is wrong with her…." Taurus said as he tried to be as calm as he could possibly be at this point.

"If you want to know so badly, then none of you but Zak can go rescue Wadi…. That is what I have been ordered to do… Even if I wasn't ordered, he'd rather do this mission himself anyways…" Ghost Raptor said as he was unable to simply be crushed in the projected hand because of the barrier, which in turn caused it to disappear and Taurus to fall to his knees slightly.

"So, who is the one that kidnapped Wadi? Anyone I know?!" Zak asked as Ghost Raptor merely chuckled at the question.

"Perhaps know a little too well at that… You see, I could technically say you have nobody to blame but yourself, but that'd be too much of a giveaway now wouldn't it? Oh, wait, it already is." Ghost Raptor said as Zak's eyes widened once he realized there was only one of his enemies who could've possibly taken Wadi.

"ZAK MONDAY!" Zak yelled as his eyes glowed a bright orange all of a sudden, and while normally Ghost Raptor was immune to such mind control, his eyes in turn glowed orange as he was actually being effected by Kur's powers, which he could hear Kur practically roaring at him to open a portal to Zak Monday's lair or he'd basically burn him to death.

"_Well, someone's in synch with his inner demon it seems… Ah well, have no choice now…"_ Ghost Raptor thought as he opened the gate to Zak Monday's lair.

"Be extremely careful when you enter his lair. You will only have a certain amount of time to find Wadi as soon as you enter. Monday likes to play games it seems, which he wants to ensure both you and Wadi will be scarred for life after this is over." Ghost Raptor warned as Zak wasted no time and ran into the portal into Monday's lair, Ghost Raptor's eyes going back to their normal red as he turns to face the other four.

"If you let me through this barrier, I can help get Alice back to normal… The sickness she has requires extreme cold to cure, which only I can provided in safe amounts for her to be present in." Ghost Raptor spoke calmly to Taurus, as Dranox's barrier became undone, as Dranox had managed to know what was going on at the moment, and knew Ghost Raptor was correct. With that said, Ghost Raptor slowly walked towards the group, as he, Taurus, Max, and Derek helped get Alice back inside…

* * *

When Zak arrived at the lair, he expected some kind of place other than where he ultimately ended up, which even though it is long abandoned, is the worst possible place to be at the moment.

"Weird World… Hard to imagine how Monday claimed the place as his own…" Zak said as he quickly rushed inside, knowing the large mansion was a maze, and would be impossible to find Wadi that quickly, just hoping she was alright.

Which she wasn't, as she soon woke up to see her condition not a moment too soon after Zak's arrival to Weird World.

"Wha… WHAT THE?!" Wadi said as she tried to break free of her chains, the chains actually managing to break, but the reason Ghost Raptor used Ice chains was to give her a false sense of hope, which worked as planned.

"Well well well… If it isn't the lovely Wadi… Or should I say, my lovely Wadi…" Zak Monday's voice said from the shadows once he walked up to the bed, Wadi starring in fright as she thought she was dreaming again, but she realized this was no dream at all.

"What's the matter? You can't even talk to your own boyfriend anymore?" Zak Monday mocked as Wadi backed away as her hands and feet felt too cold and numb for her to get away easily.

"YOU'RE NOT ZAK!" She yelled, but that didn't discourage Zak Monday's approaches towards Wadi, as he got onto the bed, moving to where Wadi was backed into the wall, with himself leaning over her with a menacing look on his face.

"Well, soon, after this is over…" Zak Monday said before suddenly forcing Wadi into a kiss on the lips, which made Wadi panic as she tried to push Zak M off of her, but to no avail as he was too strong compared to herself.

"You'll be mine and mine only once I'm through with you…" Zak Monday said before bringing out The Fang and promptly tearing off Wadi's clothing entirely, her long hair revealed to him as Zak M enjoys the sight of her entire, bare form.

"Hmmmm, I wonder if Zak Saturday ever got a glimpse at you like this before I did…" Zak M said with a bit of an evil chuckle, before promptly kissing Wadi again, the latter crying from sheer terror and fright from what is bound to happen if she can't escape from this at all.

"_Zak… Please… Help…"_

* * *

Zak was trying to hurry his way through Weird World, as he went from room to room trying to figure out where Zak M is holding Wadi captive.

"Wadi… Where are you?!" He cried out as he hoped to find any sign of her, but instead heard Zak Monday's laughter and saw something large in the center of the room suddenly glow, its red stripes lighting up the entire room, as its mechanical portions scrape against the ground constantly, as the creature awakens and roars at Zak.

"The hell is this thing?!" Zak S said as he heard Zak M laugh again.

"This is a friend of mine I met around 7 years ago, I call him Gojulas. He's about as deadly as Xilatealeon will ever be, that's what's to be expected of a failed clone of the latter after all." Zak M spoke before Gojulas's eyes glowed a bright green, as it suddenly went berserk and attacked Zak, Zak managing to attack Gojulas with The Claw, but not to much great effect at all, as Gojulas was more durable as to not be effected by it.

"Come on, you've got to have some kind of weakness!" Zak yelled as Gojulas stood and roared as suddenly a piece of stone from the ceiling fell and landed on its back, once it recovered from the blow, it's back was damaged to the point something underneath the sickly green skin was glowing, which Zak could only pray was its weakspot somehow.

"This had better work…" Zak murmured as he used The Claw like a grappling hook to grasp hold of whatever was on Gojulas's back, and constantly pulled as Gojulas seemed to yelp in absolute pain from the pull, but instead of simply directly attack Zak, it instead pulled back as to try and prevent it's weakspot from being destroyed.

"Alright now, since it seems we both want this day done and over with, I'm here to rescue ya!" Kur's voice said as he sounded rather pissed off, but nevertheless Zak's Cryptid controlling abilities kicked in, and Gojulas ceased in what it was doing long enough for the entire weakspot to be torn out of its back, revealing to be a power source as Gojulas falls over, but its tail smashing down a wall partially, as Zak went to where the wall used to be, and couldn't believe what he was seeing at all.

"Ah, just on time…" Zak Monday said as he threw Wadi onto the ground, having finished what he had planned with her as Wadi was constantly crying in fright and terror, as Zak S walked over to her as Zak Monday did nothing, for he wanted to see Zak's exact reaction on this.

"Wadi?! What happened?! What did he do to you?!" Zak S asked, but once he finally noticed all of her clothes were gone, her nether regions partially soaked in blood, and how much in pain Wadi seemed to be, it all seemed to make sense.

"H-He….. H-H-H….. R-Raped… m-me…" Wadi said as she wanted a hug from the actual Zak, but Zak S was so pissed off at the confirmation of what he thought he wouldn't be able to comfort her until he knew Zak M was destroyed. All he dreamed of living like with Wadi was now RUINED because of him, since they both agreed on sex only after marriage, but now that Wadi lost her virginity to Zak's mortal enemy, it just had to end. NOW.

"So, what exactly are you going to do about it? Huh?" Zak M said a little too confident as Zak S yelled at Zak M, but it more sounded like Kur's own roar, as suddenly large claws appeared from Zak's hands, various armored bits covering his body, Kur's avian wings sprouting from his back while Kur's tail appears as well, Zak then gaining a helmet which is similar to Kur's head as his own eyes become absolutely feral in appearance.

"What… The… Heck?!" Zak M said before Zak S roared and pinned down Zak M with absolute speed.

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU RAPE WADI!" Zak S yelled in a very demonic tone as he suddenly slashed at Zak M's helpless body, not caring to stop until Zak M was nothing but mere pieces at this point.

When everything was done, Zak S was unable to calm down as he felt absolute rage at the moment, Wadi finally snapping out of her own fear to see Zak S transformed into some kind of monstrous beast.

"Zak?! What happened to you?!" Wadi asked as Zak S tried to calm down, but before he could he heard Xilatealeon's roar outside of Weird World, as Zak S and Wadi were both taken away by Ghost Raptor and another Raptor as Xilatealeon proceeds to vaporize the remainder of the building with its plasma breath.

* * *

"So, is Alice going to be alright?" Derek asked, as Max didn't seem too sure even though Taurus was keeping a constant eye on Alice.

"I'd be more worried about Wadi if I were you…" Max said as Ghost Raptor and the other Raptor appeared in the room, Ghost Raptor setting down a pass out, de-transformed Zak, while the other Raptor sets down Wadi very calmly, the latter's cloths back on as the Raptor didn't want Wadi to suffer anymore.

"What… Happened?" Max asked as he felt like something was wrong indeed.

"Trust me… If you want the answer, I recommend you ask either Zak or Wadi…. Provided either would want to talk about it…" The other Raptor said as Ghost Raptor nodded.

"By the way, who is the new Cryptid?" Taurus said as he left the room for a moment once he knew Alice would be fine.

"My name is Rage Raptor, I am a Pyro Raptor from Brazil." Rage Raptor said as she glanced at Ghost Raptor, before the area around them seemed to disappear into a space-like background, as soon both Cryptids were joined by eight others; A swift and agile Spinosaurid by the name of Gojuladon, a powerful and bulky Tyrannosaur by the name of Kasaidon, two Sharks, one male and one female, the former having an anvil-like fin, both named Wolfens. Then, a single, Grey and Black Tiger appeared, which soon split into two Smilodons, one black and one white, by the name of Yin Yang. Beside them appeared both a large Crocodile, and a large Bull, both named Superkrok and Buffison. Next, the most powerful of them appeared, none other than Xilatealeon, and after this, the leader of the Sacred Beasts appeared, a massive Lion by the name of King Leon.

"So… You are the legendary Zak Saturday, are you?" Leon asked as Zak had woken back up by the time they all arrived.

"Yeah… Who are you?" Zak asked as he felt rather out of breath.

"My name is King Leon, and you are the one destined to save this world from yet another threat. However, I do not know what said threat is yet." Leon said as Zak was actually about to ask about that last bit.

"Well, what are all of you doing here?" Zak asked as King Leon stood still for a moment.

"We are the Sacred Beasts, and we are here to inform you that all of us will test you at one point. Today marks the end of your first test, the test of earning the trust of the Spirit of Ice; Ghost Raptor." Leon explained as Ghost Raptor looked at Zak and bowed before him.

"It takes guts to stand up to me like that, though admittedly if it wasn't for your friends this test would be impossible." Ghost Raptor said as he noticed Wadi was about to wake up again, as Ghost Raptor looked at King Leon, who understood what Ghost Raptor's look meant.

"We will leave for now, take your time with mending Wadi's scars, and we will eventually return to continue the tests…" Leon said before all ten of the Sacred Beasts disappeared, Zak looking at Wadi as he carries her to his bedroom to make sure she was safe.

* * *

Zak was in his bedroom as Wadi slowly told him about everything that happened. It just made his blood boil with every bit he heard Zak Monday did to her.

"Zak… I'm very sorry I let him do this to me… I wanted it to be you to be my first when we finally married each other…" Wadi said as she slowly began to cry.

"Wadi… It's my fault for not getting there sooner, I'm the one who should be taking the blame for this…" Zak said before Wadi shook her head, and suddenly moved to kiss Zak deeply, Zak unsure about what she was doing.

"Cleanse me… Please…" Wadi whispered to his ear as she removed her hood, then slowly began working her way with the rest of her clothes until Zak stopped her.

"But… I thought you wanted to wait? Isn't this too soon?" Zak asked as he didn't want to do anything that might make her feel even worse, but Wadi shook her head. Both of them met with a kiss, then Zak carried her onto his bed while they were being watched from the window, but the watcher soon walked off undetected.

"So… Those two think they've won their battle against Zak Monday so easily, eh? Well, they're forgetting one other being that will continue to make sure his legacy remains intact. But how, is the mere question…" A strange voice said as he laughed while he left the area of the house, then Ghost Raptor appearing near the forest's edge.

"So… Many bad things happened on this day… No doubt about that… And yet nearly all the blame for most of this is on me according to King Leon…" Ghost Raptor said as he glanced over the Saturday's home before grumbling a bit.

"Until we meet again, Zak and Wadi…" Ghost Raptor said as he would be sure he would fix the damage he had caused one way or another…

**Well, that was a lengthy chapter for once. Around 4,000 words, haven't had that many since an earlier chapter of Spirit of Ice. Also to note about the brief 4****th**** wall breaking at the first bit before the flashback with Grandis, as he may or may not appear in the story. Despite that, that line is meant to represent ALL of my fanfics are in-universe created by Grandis or Dragora Galaxia in some way. Also note to one other thing, if you didn't read my profile, the 24****th**** of this month is Ghost Raptor's birthday, meaning by that day, Ghost Raptor's design will have existed for more than 5 years. 5 Years is a long time for one of my own designs to exist and still be used to a frequent extent, as only one other design existed longer than that, but Ghost Raptor is my first actually original creation, as the Ultimorians were hybrids of Bombermen, Saiyans, and Digimon essentially. Well, with that said, hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing, the main thing I couldn't do was show the actual "lemons" as people call them, as this site doesn't allow for that sort of stuff. Not unless an MA Rating were allowed would I be able to do that sort of stuff. In fact, if it WAS allowed, this chapter would bump the story to MA Rating and the missing pieces will be added. Now then, you're wondering, I posted stuff on Adulfanfiction dot net before, so I may or may not work on a lemon or two relating to this story. I have three at the moment, those being Alice and Taurus for their reunion, Zak Monday raping Wadi, then Zak Saturday comforting Wadi to help her forget about her terrible experience. Hopefully this chapter lived up to expectations regardless.**


	15. Chapter 14: Origin of Ghost Raptor

**Now then, this chapter is nothing but backstory. Backstory for who, anyways? For Ghost Raptor of course! It's his and the other 9 Sacred Beasts 5****th**** Anniversary in terms of how long they've been around, and I figured I'd tell the backstory as to how the Sacred Beasts came to be. Because in this origin story the 10 are all considered Cryptids, I figured why not post it here? Also, trying to type my longest chapter yet with this one, as I've got a lot to say.**

**One last note, takes place in Ghost Raptor's POV. How fun.**

**DA: Bowser-the-King**

**Spirit of Ice Chapter 14:**

Ghost Raptor. That is who I am. What I am. I am the Spirit of Ice, yet I feel like that title belongs to someone more worthy of the title of "hero", rather than myself. I am nothing but a shadow of my own legacy, as I wonder around the forest outside of the Saturday's home, and try to think to myself. How did everything about my own legacy come to be?

* * *

_It was 200 years ago when it all began. All was peace back then, as humanity had yet to develop the technology that could easily annihilate us. That didn't matter at that time, though. All that mattered was the current hunt against a Musk Ox herd, and nothing more._

_That is, of course, until the peace was shattered abruptly by a whale-like mutant that crashed through the icy terrain like it was mere water. How did I know it was a mutant? I lived here for more than 800 years by this point, and I knew nothing like this ever naturally existed, or have a reason to exist._

_Regarding that matter, me and my pack all go all out and attack the mutant, our claws piercing its sides as our ice breath quickly brings it to a halt. It appeared to be not only a mutant, but composed of technology that didn't exist yet at the time. Then was when I heard a special noise that would only be heard when the times were in great danger, and when we were needed the most._

_The Roar of the World._

_With the sound of the mighty Lion-like roar, I felt rather curious as to what this could possibly mean. This roar was only heard 10,000 years prior, and now it was suddenly be heard again. Of course, as my position demanded it, I took my leave of the Alaskan tundra that I called home, and make my way across the icy plains towards the sound of the roar._

_I swim for what seems like eons out into the sea, but without even knowing it, a fierce storm interrupts my plans, as does another massive Cryptid. A Leviathan was no joke, but it apparently didn't care for my business out here in open sea, as I was simply swatted away into the horizon._

* * *

Now was when I realized is that no matter how hard I try and hide it, I was never perfect at all. I had flaws, no doubt about that, but that didn't stop me from own goals.

Those goals of which I could never understand.

There were only three sides to ever exist in conflict; Good, Neutral, and Evil. What was I? I was none of them, yet at the same time, I was all of them. I always conflicted with what side people assumed I was, and I would always prove them wrong by saying I was my own side.

Then a screech of a loud Pterosaur interrupts my thoughts.

However, when I turn back as to where I was walking away from, it wasn't Zon at all, and instead, it was a larger Pterosaur. The missing Male that the others saw before but only I knew what it actually was. It was not of this realm, that much for sure, but it wasn't a being of Anti-Matter either. In fact, it existed in a realm where both Matter and Anti-Matter could co-exist without destroying the place, but to be fair, Anti-Matter was still very destructive.

That is also the kind of universe where I am from. Not many know of the Ultimorian Universe as I do, nor are most individuals aware of what exactly these Dragoras really are, or what any other creature associated with our own universe is truly like. That Pterosaur is one of those creatures, and it goes by the name of Ulticheirus, which is the name of its species. As for what it itself calls itself, that I don't know. I may have special abilities, but I'm not that psychic. Or, am I…?

* * *

_It was a painful voyage to where I found myself being called to, and the sound of it lead me into a deserted wasteland, then over a bunch of mountains until I traveled far and wide until I ultimately reached the place the humans call Brazil. The first oddity of this vastly different place was a massive humanoid, yet quadruped, reptile by the name of Cheruf._

_I've heard of this type of Reptile before, but I never knew at the time that its natural habitat was located much further from here, but instead it made me wonder of my own legacy of the Age of the Dinosaurs, as it has been the first time I've ever seen a Reptile that massive in a long time. Now, what it was doing there outside of its natural range I'd never know, but my only guess was the volcanic eruption taking place, and it was indeed worthy to drag everyone's attention to it._

_And I do mean everyone, as in myself included._

_As I carefully approached the volcano from a distance, I was approached by the Cheruf individual from earlier, but it did not attack for it to was heading towards the volcano like I was. I couldn't really understand what it was saying to me, but it told me I was personally being summoned by some "Volcano Goddess", which I felt was rather odd since I had only just got here._

_When I arrived at the fiery mountain, the eruption calmed yet still kept its pace, if only to allow me to climb to the top. Despite the searing hot temperatures, my own frozen capabilities kept me from being too severely affected by the heat, as when I reached the top, the temperature seemed to calm when in the center of the pool of lava stood what appeared to be what I never thought I'd see for all my life._

_Another species of Dinosaur, and not only that, but a Raptor like myself at that._

"_Ah, the Spirit of Ice finally arrives. Wonderful choice of form you have it seems." The Saurian spoke as it leapt up from where it stood and glided down to land in front of me._

"_My name is Rage Raptor, a Fire Raptor. I am the Spirit of Fire, as I'll always been known as throughout all of time." Rage Raptor said to me as I was unsure what she meant by that by that point._

"_What do you mean? Like nobody will steal your title at some point?" I asked as Rage Raptor merely laughed a bit._

"_What? You believe your own title is also in jeopardy as well? Don't count on it, Ghost Raptor, Spirit of Ice." Rage Raptor mocked as I felt rather angered by that comment, but all anger immediately disappeared by the fact she knew my name._

"_How… Did you know who I am?" I asked, as Rage Raptor merely laughed again, while preening some of her crimson colored feathers on her arms._

"_It was obvious. All I can tell you for now. Since you're here, we'd better go find the others across the globe." And with that line, which I didn't seem to have a choice in whether or not I obeyed, changed my life forever._

* * *

I keep wondering towards the middle of nowhere in this forest, which seemed to never end at this rate. Well, I'll tell you one thing, the Secret Saturdays surely are secret, because they picked a rather isolated place to roost.

"So… Do you think they'll be fine?"

"Of course they will be! If that was all you bothered to bring me here for then you've got another thing coming. Yesssssss…."

Both of those voices. One timid and calm, and one acting a little too overdone, those are the voices of Dragora the Light and Dragora the Dark. It makes me wonder how two Dragoras emerged like that, or how such a thing as a White Dragora exists at all without it being an Albino. Light is one of a kind, that much is for sure, but Dark is also as well for having plenty of personality compared to others I have heard about.

The Dragoras are an interesting race, in that only one of them appear per universe in existence, and because I know both of those two are from the Ultimorian Universe, I assume that Universe I call home is somehow split in two somehow, but how exactly that is when all of Ultimoria is only one and one only makes no sense.

As I keep walking, I wonder further and spot a Komodo Dragon, again out of place, but it had spots that reminded me of a certain cowardly canine. Whatever it was simply walked off while laughing in a human voice. I was tempted to follow, but then I remember what happened the last time something like this happened…

* * *

_Rage Raptor and I were heading on our way to our destination, though she was more aware of where were going than I was, to the point we had to sneak aboard a human boat in-order to get to our destination._

_The wait took hours, even days, but then we heard an odd voice within a large crate, which seemed far too large to be any animal even I had seen up to this point, yet alone in this general area._

"_Hey, you two, where ya headin?" It asked from a small hole in the crate, as me and Rage Raptor both looked at each other, before Rage Raptor had a look at the crate._

"_What are you, anyways? We'll answer your question if you answer ours." Rage Raptor spoke, which just earned a small chuckle from within the crate._

"_Well, not one to hurt a lady, but I'll tell you both. This boat is heading to a haven the humans call Africa, but little do they know once I arrive there I'll be able to free my friend from the mutant plaguing his area." It spoke again, as soon the three of us heard the boat slowly move to a stop, as it docked near the shore of the mainland of what I assumed was this Africa place._

"_Well, I would be doing that, if I could only be freed from this restrains. They're as hard as Diamonds these chains are. I can barely even speak with the mouth clamp at that matter." The being spoke again, as I decided to use my Ice Breath to freeze the crate, which in turn seemed to turn the creatures' chains to ice, which quickly melted in the temperature._

"_Now, show yourself." Rage Raptor said due to the fact my Ice Breath caused a heavy mist in the room until it finally cleared. What we saw was another Dinosaur, but one much larger and more of relation to Spinosaurus than to any of us, but it wasn't too big yet it couldn't be any of the Spinosaurids I was aware of._

"_Name's Gojuladon, what's your twos' names?" Gojuladon spoke as it simply looked at the two of us, before we both decided to speak. Or, rather, Rage Raptor decided to._

"_I am Rage Raptor, Spirit of Fire, and this here is Ghost Raptor, Spirit of Ice and our future hero of legend." Rage Raptor spoke as I was just as surprised as Gojuladon was regarding this matter._

"_Ah, royalty I see… Best be on your best behavior when you meet my friend, as he doesn't take too kindly to others that share a similar rank to himself." Gojuladon spoke as its mouth clamp finally broke after taking longer to do so than the chains, as Gojuladon bite through the entire haul of the ship, allowing the three of us to get out and rush towards the jungle before the humans saw us._

"_Follow me, you'll both be needed in destroying the demon that plagues the king's territory…" Gojuladon spoke as we both headed into the jungle, myself unaware of what was to come up ahead…_

* * *

It was here I wondered off to a place that seemed more open in the forest, I came across what at first glance would appear to be a broken bear trap, but where actually a set of broken jaws. Jaws to who, anyways?

"Odd… Nothing I know has jaws like these…" I said as I heard something from the bushes, as a fairly tall human appeared from hiding, his mouth bandaged up, as from the looks of it, it looks like his jaw was completely torn off, and his bandages are merely covering whatever hideous wound he had.

My kind of wound to have such a strike dealt to some poor victim.

"Er, sorry for the intrusion, but perhaps you wonder who I am, no?" The person asked, appearing to use a speaker around his neck, which appeared to be imbedded in his chest to allow his mind to speak through it.

"So… I assume these imposing set of jaws once belonged to you?" I asked as it wasn't the obvious, as the being nodded.

"I used to hunt down and eat the meat of rare species and cryptids, but when I found this Pterosaur, it was quickly to use some kind of electricity in his claws as it stunned me, then promptly tore my jaws off. That happened 7 years ago, and I visit the battleground between me and that Cryptid to remember my own sins for what I have caused…" He said, as it was pretty clear who he might've been.

"So… What made you give up on your dreams, Piecemeal?" I asked as Piecemeal merely sighed, however he could somehow, as he calmly sat on the ground.

"When I tried to repair my jaw, it ended up causing permanent injury to my throat, meaning even with a jaw, I could no longer eat normal food at all, but I was still able to survive because it wasn't too severe despite what it would otherwise appear." He said, as just calmly sat and seemed rather relaxed, so I imagine whatever plans he had in mind were non-existent.

That and the fact that speaker on his chest would make it loud and clear if he wanted to do anything fishy at all.

"I had this speaker installed on my chest to allow me to still speak, and for years I was in prison for nearly 5 years, but it was supposed to be much longer than that you see, but I was effectively freed when a giant Cryptid tore the place down, and destroyed everything within a 100 mile radius. Due to the damages, nobody bothered searching for any prisoners from that facility, as they assumed they were all dead… Well, I'm here, so if you want to do me a favor, why not put that fabled toe claw of you Raptors to use already?" He explained, then requested me to essentially kill him, as I began to wonder when was the last time I had such a choice as this before in the past…

* * *

_We made our way through the jungle, just me, Rage Raptor, and the "recruited" Gojuladon, as the latter had us stop once we reached a large clearing overlooking a massive valley._

"_Where are we?" I asked, as I was unsure as to the change of the noises I heard in the jungle, now sounding more insects and birds this time instead of any mammalian noises at all._

"_Welcome, to the Valley, of the Dinosaurs…" Gojuladon said as he turned to look out into the valley, as I stepped forward as my red eyes seemed to widen as wide as they could get at the sight I saw. There was practically every breed of Dinosaur I was ever aware of living here. Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Triceratops, Apatosaurus, other Raptors, and even some non-Dinosaurs such as Pterosaurs were commonplace in this area. _

"_How… Does this place even exist… I mean… Those humans are everywhere on the planet, how'd they not find this place?" I said as I was too amazed to see actual Dinosaurs still alive to this very day. I thought I was once unique for being the only Dinosaur species still alive, but then this place just proved me wrong in so many ways._

"_This place doesn't even exist according to the humans that pass here. The Terrain outside of the valley makes it impossible for humans to get here without having to travel on foot for months on end." He explained as I looked around. I saw nearly every famous Dinosaur and even more when I looked around, but I didn't see one particular species at all; Tyrannosaurus rex. _

"_A T-Rex… There has to be a T-Rex here somewhere…" I murmured as I was more focused on wanting to explore around here rather than focus on what we were originally doing._

_Which regardless, I had essentially forgot what we were doing anyways by now due to sheer excitement._

"_Don't wonder too far off, Ghost Raptor, this place is not as peaceful as it seems as long as that mutant is around." Gojuladon said before I quickly wondered off, briefly hearing Rage Raptor calling me a 'noob', which I felt was an insult yet I didn't care at this point. Dinosaurs! Actual! Dinosaurs!_

_I make my way down into the valley as the first Dinosaurs I see up close are a herd of Saurolophus, their size large though their head crests were modest compared to their more famous cousins. Speaking of famous, a lone Stegosaurus appeared to be part of the herd for some reason, its massive form moving towards a stream as it takes a large drink with each sip._

_None of the Herbivores seemed to be afraid of me, then again, they were too big for myself alone to really attack them anyways, that and the Stegosaurus was clearly the protector of the whole herd, and one move from that thing could swiftly end me in an instant. However, it seemed calmer and more focused on getting a drink and eating any foliage around it. Surely a hungry fellow I see._

_Then suddenly the Saurolophus all squawked in synch, as the Stegosaurus raised his head and glared at what was approaching. At first, I figured Allosaurus. Then I guessed Tyrannosaurus since I haven't seen any of those around here yet._

_INSTEAD, unfortunately, I get to see an underwhelming fight between a strong herbivore against a pathetic excuse for a Predator by the name of Spinosaurus._

"_Ah, this outta be amusing. I heard this thing is all size and no strength at all." I said as I sat down to just sit back, relax, and watch the Stegosaurus kill the Spinosaurus in one blow and-_

_DAMN!_

_It appeared this one was more tougher than what I heard about the thing, as it took a direct hit to the jaw from the Stegosaurs' signature thagomizer, the actual name to its set of tail spikes, and it barely even flinched at the hit._

"_Nice try on that mate, thank a monstrous beast in the ravine for that. Hehehe…" It was laughed before the Stegosaur took the Spinosaurs' boasting as a chance to charge up an attack, and this time swinging even harder to the point it knocks the Spinosaurs' lower jaw clean off, as the massive predator fell over in an instant._

_The Stegosaurus, however, chose to simply move off instead of finishing the fight, even though the Spinosaurus was still alive._

"_Huh? Wait, you have to finish the fight!" I yelled at the Stegosaurus, who merely turned his head at me with his eyes narrowed._

"_Finish it if you want, I don't kill the Predators that show up here myself anyways. Not that it'll matter given that wound." The Stegosaurus said as he walked off along with the Saurolophus herd, then I slowly and cautiously walk up to the super powered Spinosaurus, as it just eyed me as it just waited for me to just kill it then and there._

_So with that, I moved to its neck as I set my foot down on its neck, my signature killing claw raised as I took a deep breath…"_

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for? Something on your mind…?" Piecemeal asked as I awoke from my flashback to see I was in an almost identical situation. My foot was on his chest, my killing claw raised for action, yet I was unable to finish this at all.

"What is this? You call yourself as merciless are you are with an attitude like this?!"

"I don't kill a victim who wasn't my business..."

"A victim is a victim nevertheless fool!"

"It's not my kill… Best to leave him for who started this fight rather than finish it myself…"

"Well, whatever, what do you decide to do anyways?"

"…."

Without deciding to say a word, I jump back from Piecemeal as I just decide that he wasn't worth it for my own time. Indeed my thoughts seemed to have the correct idea, as a Pterosaur screech wasn't too far off, as I screeched as well to signal where Piecemeal was, and soon after the Pterosaur flew down and landed in front of Piecemeal's helpless form, just looking at him for a moment as it impales him with its beak, before it flies up and carries the carcass off to somewhere distant.

Hopefully far away from wherever this place was.

"Don't need a reminder of those fateful 200 years ago… Best that Pterosaur got the revenge it wanted rather than having me deal with unimportant business…" I said as I just started to walk off again.

Again I wondered around the area, not finding much other than massive forest this time, as this time I stumble upon something different; A canyon, and one with the fossils of a Theropod clearly visible and posed as it facing a predator from an entirely different era.

How such a rock formation as formed I'll never know, but it did bring me back to my thoughts on the next part of my beginnings…

* * *

_So after having just killed the Spinosaurus as the Stegosaurus had already left the place entirely, as much as I would've preferred not to, Gojuladon walks up to me as I look up at the larger Theropod, who glances down at the dead body of the much larger Spinosaurid._

"_So… He's finally dead, was it you who killed him? I see your claw wound in his neck, so it's clear you had something to do with it…" Gojuladon spoke as he paid full attention towards me._

"…"

"_Well? It's a simple yes or no question…" He asked again, but it just had me shaking for some odd reason as I glanced at the Spinosaurus._

"_It wasn't my own fight. A Stegosaurus landed the fatal blow, and I merely finished it off… It wasn't my own fight at all, and yet I was practically ordered to end it myself… Is this how life is nowadays?" I asked in a rather aggravated tone, my breath practically foaming with a cold mist when I spoke._

_I was raised in the arctic to never land the killing blow unless I was the first to strike at the opposing target, and to think I had actually broken that tradition would just shame my own ancestors on the ways of the pack hunting tradition I had formerly been so loyal towards._

"_Relax, you're probably just suffering stress from being here for the first time… That's why I gave you the time to wonder around, because I felt you were unfamiliar with a land full of your own kind, so I figured you needed to see how life with actual Dinosaurs as the only major population was." Gojuladon said as I was nearly ready to attack, but I chose not to as I stormed off towards the only place I had in mind at the moment; The ravine the Spinosaurus talked about._

_On my way there, I saw a Pterosaur flying rather low as I leapt onto its back, using it temporarily to fly me towards where I needed to be, and to distance myself from Gojuladon and Rage Raptor for the time being. They wouldn't be following me again for a while at this rate._

_Which I honestly hoped they did once I saw what was at the ravine._

_When I arrived, I landed while turning the ground where I landed into ice and snow, my eyes glowing a bright red as I set my eyes on the nearest thing in sight; A gigantic Spinosaurus that seemed more menacing than the much smaller one killed by… The Stegosaurus. _

_I just refuse to acknowledge that as my own kill. I just can't._

"_So… Who is this Albino Deinonychus that dares approach me?!" It loudly spoke as I roared at it._

"_My name is Ghost Raptor! Spirit of Ice!" I roared as the Spinosaur merely laughed at my own words._

"'_Spirit of Ice'… Heh… How foolish… There's no ice around here, and there never will be ever again… Try and watch your own boasts before messing with me fool…"_

"_Speak for yourself mate…" I said right back as I heard what sounded like a walking earthquake from somewhere, as I wondered what kind of Sauropod was that big to the point of making footsteps that loud. I didn't pay attention to the Spinosaurus, but it was turning to face the damaged wall of the ravine as it roared in that direction._

_Then my attention was quickly brought back as suddenly the load roar of the most massive Carnivore to ever walk on land. Ever. Seriously, no matter how many new species I discovered after this point, this one was the largest. Absolute largest, at least as big as you can get to the point all of your possible prey options look like Mice compared to your own size._

_Gojuladon and Rage Raptor soon arrived by my side at this point, as we all watched the "battle" between the mutant and the humongous Tyrannosaurus, the Spinosaurus merely getting tossed to the ground with the slightest bash from the Tyrannosaurus's huge head. Eventually the battle got to the point the Tyrannosaurus allowed the Spinosaur to attempt to attack, which it bite down on the Tyrannosaur's leg, but it's bite did virtually nothing to it, as the Tyrannosaurus swiftly responded by smashing its chin down on the Spinosaurus, its signature sail being smashed and entirely broken into gory, bloody mess of a backside, as it tries to make one final attempt to attack the three of us before being grabbed in the Tyrannosaur's jaws._

_The Spinosaur still managed to struggle, but soon the Tyrannosaurus had enough, so it tossed it into the air, grabbed it again to where the Spinosaurus's side was facing its mouth, and suddenly smashing the Spinosaurus's head clear into the Cliffside, killing it as it quickly consumes the entire carcass of it in a single bite, mind you this mutant being much larger than a normal Spinosaurus for the record…_

"_Ah… Kasaidon… It's about time we met up with you…" Gojuladon spoke as it surprised me that Gojuladon knew about this, Kasaidon, at all, but then Kasaidon turned its massive head down towards the three of us._

"_We were looking to help you with the mutant and-"_

"_I don't need any help, Gojuladon, not even against these mutants… You're late as always, as I broke free of my confinement about a week ago already, and you think I can't honestly handle these mutants all on my own?!" It yelled as it was severely angry at Gojuladon, all until it took the time to notice me in particular._

"_You… I never thought I'd see the day I'd see you… I take it this is why I heard that Roar of the World due to the East of this landmass?" Kasaidon asked as I was still completely left in the dark as to what this all meant and why I was such an important figure in all of this matter._

"_Yeah, I heard the Roar a month ago as well, and I summoned a volcanic eruption in hopes of luring allies towards me, knowing only Ghost Raptor would dare approach the volcano I was at." Rage Raptor said, then Gojuladon decided to speak up._

"_And while I was stuck in Brazil, I was about to head here to find you because of that Roar…" Gojuladon spoke as I was getting furious that nobody explained to me what this Roar of the World meant at this point._

* * *

"COULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" My voice seemed to echo, as I realized I had quoted myself from my own past events. How stupid of me since everyone here probably heard that, and the fact everything around me was now frozen solid in ice because of my outburst. Whoops.

Any possible casualties aside, I thaw out the damage while I continue to move on. Each time I try and remember back to those 200 years ago, I keep feeling like I can't remember what fully happened until I remember the exact events all the way from beginning, to the very end of the story. At this point, I begin to wonder, what exactly about my own name was so special anyways…?

* * *

_After my outburst of the same line, the others were speechless, but luckily back then I didn't end up freezing them solid, as Rage Raptor was around to stop that from happening._

"_Well… Uh… About that…" Kasaidon murmured a bit as he looked at Rage Raptor, who looked just as clueless as Kasaidon did regarding this question._

"_I'm… Not sure… All I know prior to this is that I had a counterpart up north of where I lived, and that his name was Ghost Raptor." Rage Raptor said as Gojuladon tried to think._

"_Wait, how did you know of this? I mean, sure, we somehow know the name Ghost Raptor as well, yet we don't have any other clues as to what the name means in any way." Gojuladon said as I grew frustrated._

"_Alright, I guess I can see where this is going; Straight to wherever we need to go next. I'll relive nostalgia another day, I just want to see what lies ahead in our journey." I said as I just wanted to continue from where we left off now that Kasaidon was with us._

_And that my friends is where I felt even more heat than I did whenever Rage Raptor had a sore temper at the moment, which unfortunately I wasn't as I couldn't draw forth my ice powers in the massive desert we spend weeks trying to navigate on end._

"_Well, you asked for it, not me…" Rage Raptor mocked as I just grunted as I saw we were nearing a large body of water, but I noticed Kasaidon stopped to look back as to where we were just walking._

"_Kasaidon? What's the matter?" I ask as I Kasaidon continuously looks out towards the open desert and not towards the open sea not much further ahead._

"_Something… Is out there… Something… I feel like we'll find again at some point…" Kasaidon muttered before we continued our walk towards the sea. In a hours we arrived, and it was none other than the Red Sea we came across in our journey towards… Wherever we had to go._

"_So, how do you expect we cross?" Kasaidon said as it was fairly obvious that given his size and the nature of a Tyrannosaur's anatomy he would merely sink before he even attempted to at least float._

"_Well, there's the land bridge a little bit further north… But humans are all over the place there…" Gojuladon explained as Rage Raptor was trying to think._

"_We can't reveal ourselves to the humans either, so we're going to have a find a way across the water… Besides, can't be that deep, can it?" Rage Raptor said before a sweating Kasaidon just stomped over to the water, but for an oddly different reason that was a sheer idiotic move._

"_WHATEVER, WATER IS WATER. I NEED A DRINK!" He roared as he opened his mouth, used it like a shovel when leaning down to the water, and gulping down a large amount of water all in one gulp._

"_So, who wanna bets he'll regret that later?" I asked as the other two just laughed._

"_Trust me, given how it's the fucking Red Sea, it'll be pointless as to make bets, for we know who would win." Gojuladon said as Kasaidon felt a bit odd and spat up something he ended up swallowing while taking a drink._

"_The hell is this thing?" Kasaidon said as we both looked at what it could possibly be that Kasaidon must've accidently swallowed._

"_Oi! What makes you think you can dare try and eat me you giant…" A feminine, yet very wicked voice said she looked up at Kasaidon with a bit of shock._

"_Uh…. Nevermind? I'll, uh, be leaving now…. Alright?" The being said as I got a look at it, and it looked like a cross between a humanoid and a snake of some kind and having four arms._

"_Eh! Naga! You dare trespass in our underwater turf in this time of crisis?!" Many other voices said as suddenly from the water several Shark heads appeared, then in the front another head emerged, and had what appeared to be an anvil on his head._

"_Great… Wolfens… Just what I need while looking for… My way out of here!" She said as she tried to escape, but Gojuladon blocked her path, and Kasaidon completely walled her, and if she attempted to go into the water, the Wolfens, as she called them, would merely block her path with their mouths full of teeth and all._

"_Looking for what, exactly? Anything we might be interested in?" Rage Raptor asked as the Naga was stuttering, before looking at the Wolfens, then at me and Gojuladon, then at Kasaidon. _

"_Er, a giant floating piece of rock that'll carry you four to the opposite end of the red sea?"_

_We could all tell she was lying, but oddly enough it was actually the truth as just mere seconds after she said that, the ground started to shake, as a massive, flat rock rose up from the water. Unfortunately, in our distraction, the Naga got away, but we finally had our transport to where we needed to go._

"_So, you be the great Ghost Raptor eh?" The lead Wolfen asked of me as I could only nod at this point._

"_Ah, well, me and my wife will be joining you four on your quest. We heard the roar right away and those pesky Nagas were trying to block us from getting any further. With a giant such as your friend there we can get past them no trouble, eh?" The lead Wolfen spoke as me, Rage Raptor, and Gojuladon looked at each other, before we nodded in agreement and we boarded onto the rock formation, as the many Wolfen using some kind of telepathic chain to tie themselves to the rock to carry it towards the next part of our destination…_

"_So… This is going to take a while…"_

* * *

"Is what going to take a while?"

I heard a mysterious voice ask, as I just realized how far I wondered off from the Saturdays' HQ, and saw yet another one of their enemies, Gokul, but ironically enough if he even dared tried to exercise Kur now he'd be burning in flames.

"Kur's back and more powerful than you'll ever be at this point, you know that right?" I said calmly as he merely laughed.

"Oh trust me, my ancestors defeated Kur long ago, and we shall do so again when we find him." Gokul said as he was completely oblivious to the fact whatever spell his lineage had back then would not work now.

"Really now? Do tell. I don't recall humans having slain 100 meter giants at any point, especially if said giant would simply step on you before the ritual even began. But I'll keep a few notes for ya." I said before I phased through him and grabbed a book from his coat, along with a note that explains how he even ended up where I am, the book being on the very spells he was talking about.

"But honestly, I don't think I'll need you around. Let me just say these spells will be for emergencies only." I said as I snapped my fingers, and the frozen body of Gokul shattered like glass, as did a lot of things I tend to turn to ice have happen.

Always did love that gimmick.

Now then, I continue to walk my own way as I stumble upon a massive river, stopping to think for a moment before skimming a few pages of the book.

"Knowing what is bound to happen within the next week or two, this'll come in handy. Not so much for Kur, but for anything else like him that isn't fully powered at all. I admit these spells have effectiveness, but even these can't handle a 100 meter colossus." I muttered as a laughed a bit, before looking at the water and seeing an Alligator barely submerged at the water's shore, as it reminded me of what we had to do after we arrived in our next destination those 200 years ago…

* * *

_So we came across a massive river in India, and the current as too strong for either of us to properly make it over. It was also too wide for Kasaidon to simply become a bridge for the rest of us, and the two Wolfens we had with us, who used telepathy to keep an water bubble around each of them as to breath and follow us, and they were unwilling to swim in fresh water, nor would they be of any use with getting the rest of us across to where we needed to be._

"_So, now what? Some magical land bridge will appear before us like last time?" Kasaidon asked, which just earned him an amused glare from the rest of us._

"_Very funny, that was probably just the Naga's excuse just to avoid us." I said as Gojuladon sighed._

"_All you think about is dinning on those things now do you?" Gojuladon said as now it was Kasaidon's turn to glare amused. Sure, he ate practically everything at the Naga lookout when we arrived in Asia, but he hadn't brought that up since we were too far away from the Nagas by now. All we had now was a river, a forest, and a huge ass mountain to get to._

"_So, what do you expect we do?" Gojuladon asked Rage Raptor, who was carefully observing a specific spot of the water that didn't seem to be effected by the raging current, and actually stopped at that point as well. Why didn't we cross at that part? Well, Rage Raptor quickly found out why as soon as she threw a rock at the central part of the blockage._

_And next thing we knew we were fleeing for our lives from a huge Crocodile, about as big as Sarcosuchus._

"_AH GREAT, JUST what we need now." Rage Raptor said as Gojuladon looked back at the Nagas alongside a mutant with extremely tough armor. On our way here, Kasaidon tried everything to pierce the mutant's armor when we were at the lookout post, but it was indestructible against every attack we landed on it._

"_Do you think you can beat us with this thing on our side?" The same Naga we encountered right before we crossed the Red Sea said before next thing we knew the Crocodile waltzed right up to the mutant, which promptly curled up into it's harder than diamond shell…_

…_Only for the Crocodile to grab it in its mouth and shatter it in a split second as if all that metal and diamond were mere sticks!_

"_JESUS!" Kasaidon yelled as he was speechless as to how a Croc much smaller than himself could easily break through that Mutant's shell like it was nothing where all of Kasaidon's attacks did nothing._

"_RETREAT!" The lead Naga yelled as the other Nagas retreated, while the lead, who were learned was named Rani Nagi, odd name at best, was suddenly blocked from escaping from a rather pissed off Bison of sorts, which looked more like an Aurochs._

"_Uh…" Rani said before the Crocodile just had enough and simply used its tail to fling her clear into the horizon at rocket speed. Maybe that's why she didn't remember us when she re-appeared 200 years later in the Cryptid Wars._

"_YOU!"_

"_YOU!" The Crocodile and Aurochs both roared to each other as both are at a standstill. The Crocodile tries to attack with his powerful tail, but even that powerful blow didn't even MOVE the Aurochs. At all, despite how much smaller it was in comparison._

"_Nice try. As usual. You'll never find a way through my own hide at this rate Superkrok." The Aurochs said as he busted up laughing._

"_Well, at least I can still try, right Buffison?" Superkrok said as he also busted up laughing._

"_Anyways, jokes over, we'd better introduce ourselves to the great Ghost Raptor over there." Buffison said as he walked over to us with Superkrok._

"_Let me guess, Immovable Object and Unstoppable Force?" Rage Raptor said as she pointed to Buffison and Superkrok in that very order._

"_Pretty much." Superkrok said as he looked at the river's current._

"_Hang on, lemme fix that for ya." Superkrok said before moving into the water, and using his jaws to drag an entire piece of land to form a bridge big enough for Kasaidon and the rest of us to pass through._

"_Well, this is becoming quite a group, isn't it?" I said as I wondered why my name was so important to all of these different individuals, as we all wonder what exactly could've possibly summoned us all the way across the globe to here…_

* * *

It was nearing dusk, as I soon figured I still had some thinking to do before heading to wherever I would head next.

"I was such a fool for serving that Zak Monday… Now I feel like Zak will just try and kill me without mercy for having helped him… Damn bastard of a Mirror Dimension copy must've told him blatant lies about me…" I said as I heard the same laughter from earlier not far off, as I walked ahead to find the same Komodo Dragon from before here.

"Well now, certainly you must realize that everything has a reason for happening, right Ghost Raptor? After all, no matter how hard you look at it, you will know that there is always an opposite to everything, and never anything inbetween." Komodo Monday told me as I knew all too well it was him after realizing there was a Monday for every Saturday there was, and he was Komodo's copy.

"So… What do you intend to do about dealing with Zak Saturday then?" I asked ready to attack when necessary.

"Well, given what I heard about Zak Monday's beating, I figured my plans would not work as intended. Don't worry though, I'll be back when the time is necessary." Komodo M said to me before he mysteriously vanished into thin air, and where he just was standing was a Talisman...

A Talisman of Taoism…

* * *

_Were weren't that much further from where we clearly heard the Roar of the Worlds originated from, and not that far from what we hoped was the end of a painfully long journey._

"_Almost there… Just up this… Massive… Mountain…." Superkrok said as he shuddered a bit at the idea of climbing Mt. Everest of all things._

"_You sure this is where the roar was heard man?" Buffison asked as myself, Kasaidon, the two Wolfens, Gojuladon, and Rage Raptor all nodded, then we heard another roar not that far off. It was a Lion roar though, it was that of a Tiger's roar. However, it sounded like two different roars in synch with each other._

"_WHO DARES DISTURB THE SACRED LAND OF KING LEON IN THIS TIME OF CRISIS?!" The roar called out as it echoed throughout the area._

"_My name is Ghost Raptor, Spirit of Ice, and we are here because we have all been summoned!" I roared as soon the source of the roar revealed itself, and it appeared to be a gray colored Tiger with slight saber fangs, and its eyes were very strange indeed with how they looked._

"_Who are you?!" Buffison roared as we all ready to fight if necessary._

"_If you all want up the mountain, you'll find nothing of value there. The great King Leon has disappeared, and we do not know where he is." The Tiger said as I raised an eye at that comment._

"_Uh, we? Hate to say this, but I only see one of you here." I said as soon before my own eyes, the Tiger leapt down from its perch as it split into two entirely different beings, both resembling the fabled Smilodon, one white with black eyes, and the other black with white eyes._

"_So, you're Ghost Raptor, right?" The two of them spoke in synch as I nodded._

"_Yes, but I REALLY would like to know who exactly I am regarding that name!" I yelled as the two Smilodons laughed._

"_Well, we can't give you the answer, but if you really want to know, the Sahara awaits, as there is where our leader has been taken by a mad scientist by the name of Doctor Jenova. All of you have been attacked by mutants at one time or another, and he is the source of this mutants." They both spoke as they fused back into one being._

"_Call us Yin Yang while we backtrack, as because there are now 8 of our different kinds here, we must hurry or else Jenova will get away with what he intends to do." Yin Yang spoke as we all decided to hurry back the way we came, as I stayed put for a moment and looked up at the massive mountain._

"_King Leon… Whoever you are and why you summoned me… I will make sure that your reasons for summoning us will at last answered…" I said before running after the rest of the group…_

* * *

This story running through my mind was driving me nuts. I just had to find some resolution to it all. There was only one place I knew had any sort of revelation, so I had to hurry my way there, while I continued thinking as to remember my own purpose as to who I am. Why it's so important now I don't know, but I feel I must remember who I am.

For am I the only one who can save the Earth from a future threat.

* * *

_We all managed to travel back to the Sahara in half the time it took to get to the base of Mt. Everest, but how we didn't know, until we found a peculiar Lion standing out in the middle of nowhere. His fur was too thick to possibly stand the heat of this desert, so I wondered what he could possibly be doing here at all._

"_Great Spirits of the Past, return this place to what it once was!" I heard the Lion's voice speak as suddenly it let out an extremely loud roar, the very same roar as we heard as the Roar of the Worlds. Suddenly with his roar, the sand around the desert disappeared as a massive crater was unearthed in the process, and in the center of the crater a large facility of some sort was unearthed, yet the odd thing about it was that it still seemed active._

"_Who… Who are you?" I asked as I rush up towards the Lion, as does the rest of the group, as the Lion slowly turned to face us._

"_My name? I figured you'd already know it by now. My name is King Leon, and I am the one who summoned all of you to come to my aide in freeing an old friend before he ends up being used for evil purposes." King Leon stated as he was about to move off towards the lab before I cut him off._

"_I assume you have something to ask me, Ghost Raptor? Constantly wondering why your name is so important and why the whole group that is the Sacred Beasts know who you are, not because of who you currently are, but how you will be known as in the future?" King Leon said as my eyes widened a bit._

"_So… Why is my name so important anyways? I was but a mere pack hunter until all of this happened… I ventured all the way from across the globe to your summon, and I demand an explanation as to all of this! I'm not taking no or "You'll see in due time" as an answer at all!" I yelled as King Leon seemed un-phased at all by my bold reaction._

"_You have courage, courage which will be useful in your future… As savior of the universe…" King Leon said as he slowly walked towards the lab, as did the others and myself._

"_Savior… Of the universe? But how? How could a mere Blizzard Raptor such as myself possibly accomplish such a thing?!" I demanded to know as this answer, while it was something, still wasn't good enough._

"_I'm afraid I can't tell you much more, as anything major will ruin time as we know it… However, I will say, that you have greater power than you realize, and you are the only one of us whose powers are capable of stopping the chaotic monster that lies ahead… A monster that is both our friend and our enemy…" King Leon explained as everyone blinked and were all confused, even I was confused._

"_Wait… How exactly does that work?!" I asked, to which King Leon made an illusion appear before us that showed us the ancient past._

"_Many thousands of years ago, long before humanity would awaken, there existed a great and powerful deity of the aurora. Its tail was swift and powerful, and was capable of creating entire auroras with its surging power. However, it eventually got caught in a time paradox, and in my attempt to help save it, it returned from where it was trapped as a monstrous mutation of its former self. After that fateful day, the lizard became known as the legendary Xilatealeon."_

* * *

So, it was all because of Xilatealeon. Xilatealeon, the first of the Sacred Beasts, was the reason for why I am apparently such a legendary figure to all the other Sacred Beasts, and why I am important as who I am. I still needed answers, and plenty of them. I needed to remember the end of the story, and how it'll effect my future.

Next thing I knew, I had wondered off all the way to the ruins of Weird World, where Xilatealeon had previously destroyed the area not long ago after I heard of the report from King Leon.

"So… This is where Zak Monday tried… Or… Did… Rape Wadi like he did…." I said as I clenched my claws together as I was very ready to kill anything in sight at the moment.

And just in time as well when I spotted something still alive in the ruins. None other than Zak Monday. How he survived I'll never know.

"So… Ghost Raptor… You finally return…" Monday said as he was rather overjoyed to see my return, but I, on the other hand, felt no emotions as to him at the moment.

"…"

"So, did you return to help me back up? After all, we have a deal so long as my powers are still here." Zak Monday said as he attempted to use them on me, but they didn't seem to work this time around as I keep up my emotionless look.

"…"

"What's the matter? Lost your voice or something?"

"…"

I had nothing to really say here at all. I knew that Zak Saturday had already given him the beating he deserved, but, perhaps he didn't quite do so enough for the fact Zak Monday was still alive.

I could feel my eyes glare a bright red as I suddenly pounce at Monday's helpless body with my killing claw right at his forehead.

"What? I thought you said you wouldn't finish any fight you didn't start or something?" Zak Monday mocked, but he wasn't aware of one very important detail on that matter.

It was I who actually started the fight here for once, as my glare and grin made that all too loud and clear to him, as Monday's confidence suddenly turned to outright fear.

"See ya in hell, you bloody bastard." I said to him before stabbing his head with my killing claw, then promptly decapitating him with the sharp tail blade I have on my tail. I admit I rarely use it, but when I do, it's always joyful to use.

I watched as Zak Monday's body seemingly vanished into shadow, for his corpse could not exist properly in this realm without eventually causing distortions. Then I saw the corpse of something else that immediately drew my attention.

The corpse of Gojulas, and the sight of not only a failed Xilatealeon clone was awakening the final bits of my memories of the past of 200 years ago, but it reminded me of one important detail.

There was one other Xilatealeon clone that existed…

* * *

_Our raid on the lab proved quick and deadly to all mutants that dared stand in our way. My ice Breath and Rage Raptor's fire breath made short work of weaker mutants, Gojuladon helped weaken the faster mutants by chasing them around endlessly then killing them, Kasaidon at the larger mutants, the Wolfens swam into the aquatic tanks and killed the marine mutants, Buffison and Superkrok both used their superior strengths to completely demolish the lab as we continued further inside, Yin Yang took on multiple opponents at once because of its ability to split itself in two, and King Leon's roar was so powerful it turned all of his targets to dust._

"_That takes care of the mutants…" Gojuladon said as he spoke a little too soon on that matter._

"_Looks like Jenova still has a ringer on his hands." Kasaidon said as he pointed to what appeared to be a lizard-like mutant, one which looked similar to Xilatealeaon which King Leon had showed me before the raid, but everything that was colored blue was colored green, it had red eyes, and several large tentacles erupted from its shoulders as they grasp the ground and absorb any matter it touches. _

"_GAHAHAHAHA! You've come a long way since the very beginning I see." A loud, menacing voice spoke as from the ceiling, sitting in a hovering chair of sorts, was none other than Dr. Jenova as he pressed a button which revealed the trapped Xilatealeon._

"_What have you done, Jenova?!" I roared as I leapt up to attack him, but I was electrocuted by a barrier that blocked him as I heard the madman just laugh off my feeble attempt to attack._

"_You cannot get me, Ghost Raptor. Nice try though, yes?" Jenova said as he just busted up laughing as he immediately went serious and looked down at his mutant creation._

"_Bio Hazard! Destroy these imbeciles while I finish my plans!" Jenova ordered its own creation, which in turn roared at us, as King Leon roared at the Lizard, which didn't seem to effect it at all as powerful as his roar was, until I realized it DID have an effect on it, just not the one I had thought King Leon would go to._

_Suddenly turning towards Jenova, the creature, as he called Bio Hazard, roared at him as Jenova stumbled a bit in his hover chair._

"_Wait! What are you doing?! I created you goddamn it!" Jenova said before blasting at Bio Hazard, who responded by seeming vaporizing the mad scientist into nothing with a powerful blast of pure energy, a blast I would find out that Xilatealeon also possessed in terms of its own abilities._

"_So, now what?" I asked, as next thing I knew I was blocked off from the others, as Bio Hazard created a barrier around me and itself to prevent any interference._

"_Now, you must find out what your own name means…" King Leon said as he seemed… Sad… Which meant whatever happened, it wasn't going to end well._

_As I leapt at Bio Hazard's head, I use my ice breath to freeze the tentacles it has, but every time I'm so much as near the damn mutant I seem to feel very sickly in an instant, and while attempting to keep its tentacles frozen, I cough up bits of blood in the process._

"_What's… what's the meaning of this?!" I roared as suddenly I struck Bio Hazard's face with my claws, striking the skull very deeply as the massive reptile struggles to get me off of it, before suddenly I feel I hit a vital spot on the beast's head, then it roars and falls over as it disintegrates into its own acidic fluids._

"_No wonder why I feel this way… Heh… Acid…" I said before I fell over to the ground, the acid having faded, the barrier gone, while the others freed Xilatealeon from its imprisonment._

"_So, I heard we have a hero among us now…" Xilatealeon spoke as it approached me, as I had trouble breathing to even understand that, while King Leon showed me a future in which the world was nothing but a wasteland._

"_This was the future that would've happened had Bio Hazard been unable to have been stopped… You prevented that future from happening…" King Leon told me as everyone all looked over at me._

"_Yeah… Well… This whole adventure had better be over… I feel like I'm dying here…" I said, which horrifyingly enough, that was the exact truth._

"_I'm sorry, Ghost Raptor, but in the process of you being the savior of the Earth, you would end up taking a fatal blow… One that I am unable to fix…" King Leon said as everyone else gasped in surprise._

"_Wait, we travelled all this way just so Ghost Raptor can find his purpose and DIE?!" Rage Raptor yelled angrily._

"_Yeah, seriously! This guy did nothing wrong to warrant dying like this!" Gojuladon roared at King Leon, as did Kasaidon._

"_Ghost Raptor is a real bro! Why does he have to die here in a place like this?!" The two Wolfens both said, as any further complaints were silenced by King Leon and Yin Yang._

"_I am very sorry, all of you, but this is the way things ultimately will be… However, I will say one thing regarding Ghost Raptor's passing…" King Leon said as I slowly lost consciousness, as I assumed I was already dead at this point, but for some reason I could still hear them around me._

"_Let this day be one to remember… Let this day go down in history as the beginning of the legacy of Ghost Raptor… Let this day be a reminder that even those unexpected could be the savior of us all… Let us remember, that Ghost Raptor will one day return… And when he returns…"_

* * *

"...I'll be the savior, of the whole universe this time…" I said as I finally realized my purpose, as suddenly I roared loudly in the ruins of Weird World as I suddenly realized who I am relating to all the others I know.

"I AM NO VILLAIN ANYMORE, I AM WHO I AM!" I yelled as I quickly ran my way back towards the Saturday's HQ.

"I AM THE SAVIOR OF THIS WORLD ONCE, AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO SAVE IT AGAIN!" I roared as I passed a frozen pieces of the victims I killed this day.

"I AM THE SPIRIT OF ICE!" I said as I passed by Piecemeal's jaw piece.

"I. AM. GHOST RAPTOR!" I roared as I finally reached the Saturday's HQ and went inside the building to meet up with the others, as Zak, Wadi, Taurus, Alice, Max, and Derek were all looking at me.

"And I am here, to join up with you in the battle against evil."

**Happy 5****th**** Anniversary to the existence of the 10 Sacred Beasts everybody! 10,000 words as I promised as well!**


	16. AN: Writer's Block

**Hello everybody, Bowser da King here with a bit of news. Writer's Block has been keeping my occupied for a while (That and so is college, but once I get my two remaining Math classes all done and over with then college will be the least of my worries due to everything else being easy as pie). College is tough, yes, but for me, all I'm worried about is the Math classes I'm taking, which are the hardest mainly because of what I'm doing in them driving me nuts a lot of the time. This class is driving me up the wall, but I assure you, once it's finished this writer's block will be less of an issue. Yesssss.**

**Anyways, while I'm doing this Author's Note I want to address a few plot ideas and plans that I've either done in this fic or haven't done yet. So let us begin with one that's driving me partially nuts; Zak and Wadi. Where do I begin? Now that Ghost Raptor is a protagonist the initial plot of this fic was essentially thrown out the window and hence finished, but that doesn't mean the group immediately trusts Ghost Raptor, as you've seen he can be quite a backstabber in the past.**

**That last chapter was I had tons of fun with, because it was the first chapter I've done for any fic that involved doing it from a character's perspective, except Grandis is usually the only exception, but that's because me and Grandis are one in the same, but I'll get to that. Any who, one thing I had planned for Zak and Wadi was their relationship to not happen as quickly as it did, but then again, given the events of TSS and now this fanfic, it was inevitable and bound to happen quickly (I mean, even if it was just on the cheek, Wadi DID kiss Zak in the show). I wasn't too sure whether it happened to soon, but eh, I have more complaints regarding how this happened with Klonoa and Lolo in my other fic Shattered Dreams, but at least I had more official material to work with as to WHY they hooked up just as quickly.**

**Now then, speaking of couples, Alice and Taurus were originally meant to be kept separated even longer than I intended, but I knew I'd have to ultimately bring in Taurus at some point all because of the fact I already revealed I would be bringing Ruk in, who is of course the Mirror Realm Kur. Taurus is the current holder of Ruk and his powers, since Zak Monday is dead as of the last chapter, which reminds me of another point I want to make.**

**There is noticeable moments where it's pretty clear two characters are having sex, just never getting into that bit as to avoid issues with this site's policies. I need to know exactly what isn't allowed before I get into the next chapter. Well, given how I've seen groping in a mere T Rated fic that hasn't been taken down since ages ago, I assume it's safe that at least that much will be allowed in M Rated fics; I mean, seriously, when you consider a certain main chara from Inuyasha, it's kind of a given that this be allowed anyways.**

**What I'm trying to say is, that uncensored versions of these parts of those chapters WILL be posted, but not on this site. Look on my profile for the link as to where these will be posted, as so I don't repeat myself with each of these ya know? Also let me say on that site my fics will be a bit dirtier than they will be here, because I'm both doing a new fic just for that sight, AND taking up a request for somebody. Proceed with caution in any case if you decide to head on over there.**

**Any ways, another part of the story I have that'll be brought up is a crossover in the next chapter or two. Those who have been paying close attention to my DeviantArt account will notice ever since I posted a pic of my Silver Ranger chara, it was because he would be involved in a crossover with this fic. Why? To give a test drive to their personalities before I start making the comic they'll star in, currently called "Power Rangers: Spirit Defenders". If you've seen my Digimon comic, it functions a lot like that; Several chapters split into Acts, which are essentially multiple pages of content merged into one big page. The cross over will involve ALL six Rangers, AND their Zords as to give kind of an idea of what to expect from them in the future. There's a reason for the crossover's existence, and it has to do with Alice and the Silver Ranger being step-siblings.**

**Also, a future plan is to focus more so on Max and Derek's characters once I decide what to do with them. I've already kind of focused on Derek with his backstory involving a Leviathan, but I haven't done anything yet with Max. Trust me, you'll be surprised what I have in mind for Max. Not so much as surprised as more baffled though, and it's coming up in this next chapter as well.**

**Anyways, that's all I can really say as to the plot without giving things away, because if I said what the Demon Lords, the Thingamajigs, Dr. Jenova, and Dragora the Dark's plans involved, it'd be more of a spoiler than you'd think. Also, one last thing; Doyle is making a return after the crossover, and will have quite a big plot just for him in mind, with Ghost Raptor teaming up with him to take on an old enemy that both of them have faced before, and it's an official villain AND an OC villain at the same time.**

**Anyways folks, this is where I sign of for now, as I've got an AN I've got to post with the Klonoa fic I'm working on. Hopefully you're enjoying this story so far, and for those looking here for the M Rating expecting sex, be sure to keep an eye on my profile instead, since you won't be finding that here as long as this site lacks an MA-Rating for fanfics. Such a shame honestly, don't you think?**


End file.
